


Let Go.... Let Flow....

by ChocolateHardyDiva_1980



Category: Tom Hardy Fandom
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980/pseuds/ChocolateHardyDiva_1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie Richardson is a beautiful woman and she can have any man she wants. She has it all a great career wonderful friends she have known all her life. But, she is very single and all alone. Often her friends and even family would play match maker and of course those wouldn't work out. Melanie is beautiful outgoing,friendly and nice but often get approached by guys that "WEREN'T HER TYPE or on HER LEVEL". Then Melanie meets Tom Hardy through a friend of her's. A well known British actor who is in the U.S. visiting friends and working on a role for an upcoming movie. She notices right off that of course that he is a white guy and is a little reluctant especially living and growing up in a predominately African-American neighborhood. But, only time and getting aquainted with him will tell how Melanie feels about Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loosen Up get out there......

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is just a fictional story I decided to write regarding Tom Hardy. We all know that he is engaged to Charlotte and has a beautiful young son named Louis. But since this is my story a few things will be omitted. So please have an open mind and read my TH Fanfic. There really is nothing wrong with dreaming a little bigger darling. Hope you all enjoy this that take time to read it.

“HOLY FUCK!!!!! What a night it has been,” Melanie whispered to herself as she looked up the starry sky through the skylight. She sat up in a king-size bed that was made up of silk red sheets. The bedroom was covered in an ambiance light from all the candles burning throughout the room. The stereo softly playing mixed music of the Best of Sade, Marvin Gaye, Robin Thicke and many others. Trying to contemplate all her thoughts together about the most beautiful and, sensuous night she has ever had as a smile came over her face. Suddenly those thoughts came rushing back to her of how he had his way with her, taking his time over every inch of her body tasting her making sure she “GOT HERS “which of course she did more than once. His touch, his stormy blue-grey gaze into her eyes, the way he made her moan and shake uncontrollably after every orgasm she reached because of this man. He was such a beast of carnal sexuality, a cocktail of hot slow sex with tantalizing feelings and expressions.  
Her dress, pumps and bag were in different spots of the hardwood floor in the bedroom as she looked in the mirror at herself. “SHIT LOOK AT MY HAIR”, says Melanie as she noticed that the up do she once had is in completely dis array as she looks like she has been through a tornado. Well technically she was in a tornado but, more like a tornado of the most outrageous sex she had ever had. “DAMN WHAT THE HELL!!!”, she says looking down to notice that both her breasts had purple bruising around the nipples. They didn’t hurt its just she hadn’t realized they were bruised by him. Melanie wasn’t bothered or embarrassed by it as a matter of fact it turned her on. She was turned on by the fact that someone actually aimed to please her in every shape or form. Made sure she reached that high of catastrophic orgasms known to man. “Melanie I think the neighbors heard you loud and clear”, she whispers letting out a tiny giggle.  
It wasn’t minutes with him it was hours and frankly she never had a man turn her out the way he did. Just about to yelp with happiness and laughter she grabbed the pillow next to her and covered up her mouth to sustain any loud joyful cheer but instead she inhales. A shudder went through her body as she said “Oh god he smells so fucking good” as immediate arousal set in but was cut short by a constant buzzing she heard. It was her cell phone going off and when she looked she couldn’t help but notice how many missed calls and text messages she had. She got out of the bed and put on a long sleeved black shirt and retrieved her phone from her purse. The only message she read was from her best friend and it said: Melanie what happened to you? Where are you? Did you leave with that sexy fine ass dude with the sexy panty dropping accent and cool tattoos? Girl get back with me please need juicy details A.S.A.P!!!! P.S. also Samantha and Angelica want to know what the hell happened to you and did you finally get a well-deserved visit from a well-tuned and endowed “PLUMBER”.  
After reading the message all she could do is just laugh and shake her head with amazement as she sat back down on the bed and said, “Those heifers has no damn sense at all.” Then she could hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom and it was him walking in and he could tell she was blushing as he walked toward the bed with her in it as she was taking this beautiful sight of him in. Wearing only dress slacks hanging off just right at his sexy muscular waist where she could see the lining of his “Under Armour” underwear. He has some of the sexiest tattoos ever and there quite a few he had which each contain a personal story behind each one them. His hair a little messy but hell he made that looked sexy too. He has the sexiest pair of eyes with the face of an angel with body of Adonis. Facial hair scruff on his face looked about almost two weeks old but. He was indeed beautiful. But what really made her climb the walls and lose all sense of reality were his lips. They looked so soft and luscious and frankly several times her mind jumped back to earlier where those same luscious and soft lips covered every inch of her body. “Are you all right love?” he asked her as he was walking towards her with his hands full of goodies. “Hey I got a few things for us to taste,” he said with that sexy deep gravely English accent that made her weak in the knees.  
She asked him, “What did you bring for us to try” and he says “Well I have a pomegranate, red grapes, sweet kiwi fruit , Beluga Caviar and champagne to drink is that alright with you he asked her and she said sure it’s fine I’m not hard to please,” as he sat down in the middle of the bed. Well I have never had caviar before I wouldn’t mind trying any. Soon she became nervous as she was sitting at the corner of the bed and he asked” Why don’t you come a little closer to me okay” patting the spot next to him for her to sit. So she inched a little closer to him and he said “Come on you can do better than that I promise I won’t bite you” he laughed and adding “Only if you want me to bite” he says. “Well if I scoot over any closer to you practically I will be sitting on top of you” she says to him.  
“Maybe that is what I want to happen” he says to her as a look of astonishment, shock and awe came over her face. But, she obliged him and she sat on his lap. With their faces inches away from one another her mind and heart were racing against one another as she wanted him to have and, devour her again. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing without taking his eyes away from hers. With their eyes locked on one another he slowly removes his shirt as the candle light was shining against her soft velvety mocha skin. He took his hands and softly rubbed her back as he placed a long soft and sensual kiss on her lips that made her moan a little. Soon she was beginning to moisten as his arousal she was very much aware of since she was still sitting on his lap. “You taste sensational love” he says as his very English and gravelly voice whispered in her ear that sent her over the edge and, made her even moister than ever and cried out a little moan again. “I can taste you all night long and never get tired of it”, he says.  
Then he takes a sliced kiwi fruit and brushes it onto one of her breasts. He places his soft sensual lips over her breast licking and sucking the kiwi juices from her breast sending electricity through her whole body causing her to arch into his and she began to moan uncontrollably again as she put her fingers through his messy hair. Playfully he pulls her hair making her gasp surprisingly exposing her neck where he leaves a scorching trail of soft and sensual kisses causing her breathing to become rapid and uneven making goose bumps appear on her skin. She never had a man make her feel the way this guy was making her feel as he was teasing and tantalizing her body. Not wanting him to stop but to just keep going and having his was with her body until there was nothing left. “So gorgeous you are Melanie”, says the graveled voice gentleman. Both happy and embarrassed she turns away from him feeling a terrible at that point. Placing a single finger under her chin making her face him eye to eye “why do you turn away from me babe”, he says. “Well you remember my name and I suddenly have forgotten yours”, says Melanie. “I mean I’m not the type of woman that just sleeps around and never asks a guy’s name”, she says. Now she is speaking a mile a minute and he can’t seem to put a word in edge wise so places his finger over her soft lips. Now silent he asks her “now would it make you feel better if we introduced ourselves to each other again”, causing her to smile now that she is feeling not so embarrassed. “Hello I’m Melanie Richardson and you are”, she says. It’s nice to meet you Melanie and as for my name……….. My name is Tom Hardy.


	2. About to change for her sake.....

Earlier that day…………Tom Hardy…..

“Knock Knock”, come in says Tom. “Yo Tom what you doing sitting here lookin like a sad wanker ”, says Idris. “Hey man I just want to be alone right now alright”, says a down Tom. Idris Elba has been a friend of Tom and another British actor for quite some since. They both acted in the movie “ROCKNROLLA” a few years back. “Look Tom I understand how you feel that that fact you and her aren’t together anymore but, now it’s time to move on. From the looks of it she has”, says Idris pointing at the tabloid paper in Tom’s hand. “I know what will cheer you up,” says Idris. “Oh yeah what will cheer me up ya bloke”, says Tom sarcastically.  
“I will call up the guys and lets hang out tonight get some fresh air okay ya might even meet someone new,” says Idris. “Really Idris ya want to hang out tonight or are ya just being full of shit right now “says Tom. “Now look at me Tom have I ever steered ya wrong ”, says Idris as he placed his hands on Tom’s shoulders trying to shake some sense into him. “Alright then let’s go out okay ” says Tom. “WHOO-HOO that’s what I’m talking about” says Idris”, as he told Tom he would see him later on that evening and they would go out.

On to…….Melanie Richardson……..

“Beep Beep”, yes Natasha says Melanie.”Ms. Richardson I have Samantha Williams on line 2 for you”. “Okay Natasha put her through” says Melanie. “Right away Ms. Richardson says Natasha” connecting Melanie to her friend Samantha. “Hey Mel what’s up how is the advertising world treating you” says Samantha. “It’s been treating me well and actually better than others” says Melanie. “Melanie honey look if you’re talking about that pussy punk bitch Scott frankly to me it wasn’t meant for you two to be together okay”, growled Samantha as she could sense her friend was really devastated and heartbroken.  
Melanie didn’t realize how loud Samantha was on the phone, she jumps from behind her desk to shut her doors quickly. “SHHHH Sam keep your voice down my secretary can hear you loud and clear”, hushed Melanie. “Girl my bad you know I just want you to be happy like me and my man are” shouted happily said Samantha. “Also Melanie you can be like me and oh don’t forget me too” shouted on Samantha’s end of the phone. “Angelica? Is that you and Demetria too??” asked Melanie. “YES IT IS GIRL”, shouted by both Angelica and Demetria in unison. “Melanie we love you girl but we all feel that you need to get over that dildo of an asshole Scott by having a girls night”, squealed Angelica. Yes perfect just what you need Mel to have fun, get tipsy and maybe you might meet someone too. “Let’s do it tonight let’s go out ”, shouts Samantha. “OH YEAH let’s do that it’s Friday night none of us have anything to do so let’s go out”, says Demetria. 

“Whoa!! Wait a minute all three of you have men to be with and don’t y’all have to be home tonight”asked Melanie. First silence and a rumbling unison roar of “HELL NAW” shouted her friends. So is it tonight then Melanie asked Samantha? Waiting patiently for an answer not wanting to cause any trouble Melanie says yes. They all agreed to meet up at their usual spot in town and they all finally said their goodbyes before hanging up. Natasha is then called into Melanie’s office as is told to take the rest of the day off and to be back bright and early Monday morning. 

Melanie finally closes up shop early to go shop for an outfit and a much needed mani and pedi too. Melanie after running her errands arrives home where she is greeted by her two chocolate labs Scooby and Daphne who both follow her upstairs. She takes a shower dresses into her outfit applies her make-up and lays out food in the dishes. Then hops into her jag and heads into town to the girls usual spot.

That evening……

“Buzz Buzz” ”Buzz Buzz”, goes her Samsung Galaxy III as she reaches for it to see the incoming text message. “Hey girl running a little late so just meet at the bar okay, Mel ” Oh shit!!! Really Demetria again you’re going to be late and have us wait for you”, says Melanie being frustrated that her friend was running late yet again as she pulls up to the Valet outside the restaurant. 

Melanie was dressed in a royal purple flowing dress with matching suede pumps and clutch as; the attendant opens the driver side door helping her out of her green Jaguar. “Welcome to the Mediterranean”, says the attendant as she passes her keys to the Valet and a nice tip. “Put her in a good spot for me okay”, says Melanie flashing a beautiful smile to the Valet as she walks into the lavish restaurant. The Mediterranean was a very posh, classy,restaurant in the heart of the city. Palms decorated the whole and fresh flowers through all to see. Crisp clean white table cloths colorful centerpieces on all the tables with a huge fish tank full of exotic fish as the backdrop behind the bar. The Mediterranean is one of the top premier restaurants in the city and a popular hang-out especially for A-List Celebrities and Athletes. Melanie wasn’t too big on meeting famous people because they get hounded all the time for autographs and other things. Also she wasn’t a fan of the demeanor and attitude many of them had. But Melanie and her friends have been to the Mediterranean many times and have seen many screen actors and athletes all alike. Her friends of course didn’t mind meeting with big name people especially the men but, as for Melanie it wasn’t her shtick not her style. Many times when her friends were getting acquainted with the big time male celebs as she stands back they would often say or ask about Melanie. Her friends would find themselves always saying that she wasn’t interested but, they would attempt to pursue her anyway.

After walking right in she is met by Angelica and Samantha as they as all squeal with delight and embrace one another. “Hey girls Demetria is running a little late and we should meet her at the bar”, says Melanie. “Okay let’s head to the bar and get a drink before she gets here”, says Samantha. “I second that motion Ladies let’s go and I sure could use a stiff one “, says Angelica. “Hmm Angelica is that a hard stiff drink or a hard stiff dick you referring to” says Samantha as they all burst out into laughter finally reaching the bar. Samantha you are so crass and silly girl and that is why we all love you so much”, says Melanie. Damn it’s crowded in here tonight as they all take their seats at the bar Michael the bartender approaches them. “Good Evening Ladies what will it be”, says Michael flashing them a million dollar smile. 

After getting their orders they’re greeted by a familiar voice. “Hey girls so sorry that I’m late”, says Demetria finally arriving at the bar. They all gave their drink orders to Michael as the Maitre’ D told them that their favorite table is finally ready. Melanie had some good company surrounding her and as a matter of fact these four have been long childhood friends. Four classy, statute, successful and smart women they all are.  
Samantha has her own clothing boutique of 6 years called the “Clothing Horse” in downtown where all the girls get hooked up on the latest fashion styles. Born of both Hispanic and African-American parents Samantha is proud of both her heritages equally which is what her boutique represents. Also she is a newlywed to her high school sweetheart Jamal of 2 years. 

Angelica is a big-time sports reporter of the top local news station in the city. She was even offered a deal from ESPN to work for them but, she turned it down to stay close to everyone she knows. Richard, who has been her cameraman for her entire time at the station which has been 7 years, has been Angelica’s husband for 5 of those years. They also have a 6 year-old son James who is named after Richard’s favorite spy James Bond: 007. James is also Melanie’s partner in crime when they get together. 

Demetria has known Melanie the longest out of all her girlfriends. These two first met each other in Kindergarten and they also lived in the same neighborhood next door to each other. Demetria works as a big time lawyer and is in the running to become partner of her law firm Bailey, Banks and Becks. Demetria is engaged to her former college classmate Jason for nearly a year now. 

As for Melanie herself she is the lone single female of the group and of course a lot of times she is at home all alone. The loves of her life are her 2 chocolate lab dogs Daphne and Scooby who keep her happy and entertained. But, she will admit there is nothing wrong with coming home to a beautiful man to warm your bed every night. For Melanie she was completely unaware that was about to change for her sake.


	3. Too Damn Close......

The restaurant was crowded as the Maitre D’ led the ladies to their table. They were seated across from a very happy and lively bunch of guys as the ladies could hear them laughing and carrying. A few minutes later Anthony their usual waiter comes to the table to take their orders. After Anthony took their orders they were left alone as they waited on the food. “Oh my god Samantha look at who is at that table across from us”, says Angelica stretching her neck like a rubbernecker in traffic. Demetria gasps whispering loudly ”Oh fuck that’s Idris Elba and Tom Hardy over there”. Oh shit!!!! WHERE WHERE!!!!! exclaims Samantha. As Melanie was the only one that didn’t seemed star struck or intrigued by the fact they were so close to movie actors such as these two. Melanie was too busy playing a game Sugar Crush on her phone as Demetria tapped on her shoulder causing her to break concentration.  
The moment Melanie looked up her brown eyes are met by an amazing pair of ocean blue and grey hued irises causing her to freeze right in the seat. “Shit he is sexy and cute”, Melanie whispers subconsciously. “But he’s white and completely not your type and also he’s an actor so technically he gets paid to play fake people and lie so Melanie don’t even get all bent out of shape” Melanie says to herself. Right agreeing with her mind she cuts the eye contact to goes right back to playing her game.  
“Oy did you see that just now eh” says Tom to Idris as they’re both still autographs “Dude see what? And what are ya talkin about Tom” says Idris as a fan kneels down for a quick pose with him. “I mean do you see the table across us with the women sitting over”, says Tom. Stretching his neck to take a look Idris sees the table Tom is referring to saying “Yeah what about it ya bloke”. “Good now do you see the girl in the purple dress sitting right there” says Tom as Idris scans the table of women. “Yeah I see her she’s beautiful but, Tom what about her? ”, asks Idris. “Dude I’m saying when I first looked at her eh she seemed all starry eyed, at first and now she quickly turned away and looked at her mobile instead”, spewed Tom. Idris lets out a hearty laugh saying “Tom you are right out ya head mate why don’t you just get up off ya arse and go have a chat at her what harm is that mate”. Both yet a convincing and also a conflicting reason Idris had given Tom to pursue the beauty in purple as he figures out what to do next. “I mean mate stop actin like a cheeky bastard and go talk to her eh”, says Idris giving his longtime pal a friendly punch to him arm.  
“Hey, I will be right back I’m heading to the Ladies Room” says Melanie as she excuses herself from the table. “Eh there mate I’m going in” says Tom as he picks up his drinking glass from the table swallowing the entire liquid contents in one swig heading to the Ladies table. As he’s walking to their table Samantha, Angelica and Demetria stop Tom in his place to ask for possible autographs and to take a few pictures.  
As Melanie is heading from the restroom back to their table she notices that all her friends are laughing and chatting it up with Tom as he each give them autographs. Nonchalantly she heads back to her table to play more Sugar Crush. After her friends left Tom they headed right over to Idris to chat with him a bit. Completely unaware and so busy into her cell she is startled by a deep, sexy and gravelly voice saying “Excuse darling is this seat taken”, says Tom. Melanie looks up and is met by those mesmerizing ocean blue-greys again making her put down the cellphone. “Um uh uh not at all have a seat”, says Melanie. “Thanks so much” says Tom as he sits down in the seat right next to her. The tension was so thick between the two of them it could be cut with a knife as Tom attempts to break the ice. “Your friends are very nice there” says Tom. “Yes they sure are” says Melanie as she was now not making any eye contact with him looking away.”  
Extending his hand out to her “Please to meet I’m Tom Hardy and you are”, says Tom. Hesitant a little but slowly extends her own hand to shake his, “Hi, Tom nice to meet you I’m Melanie Richardson”. “My guess is you really don’t care for celebrities am I right”, says Tom. “Gee how ya know that Tom”, says Melanie. “Oh ya lovely friends told me”, says Tom as Melanie cuts a look at her friends. Grumbling under her breathe mumbling “BITCHES” to herself. “Honestly Tom yes I do have a problem with famous people”.  
“Why d’ya have a problem with famous people darling”, asks Tom. “ I don’t like the attitude and demeanor that a lot of celebrities have like they all think they’re better than everybody that actually has to work for a living”, speaks Melanie. “Ms. Richardson if I may speak so candid with you for a moment” asks Tom. “Sure Tom go right ahead “says Melanie. “Sure Melanie a lot of celebrities are cheeky buggars” says Tom as Melanie laugh at his cheeky buggar comment as he continues. “But, I will speak only the behalf of myself and my blokey mate over there chatting it up with your girlfriends right now”, says Tom referring to his friend Idris. Melanie kind of felt a little bad by saying the comment about celebrities and from the looks of Tom he seemed like a genuinely nice, cool and down to earth type of guy.  
“Well I guess I owe you an apology for my tone, behavior and attitude towards you”, says Melanie. “Oh Melanie I appreciated you blunt honesty that just lets me know what type of person you are” says Tom. “Hmm curious to know what type of person you think I am Mr. Hardy” says Melanie cocking her eyebrow playfully causing Tom to giggle. “Well for one you’re very beautiful and I’m sure you already know that and I like that you’re not a fake person I can sense that you have a beautiful heart”, says Tom as a smile began to spread across Melanie’s face.  
“I’m sure your boyfriend is a very lucky man to have you Melanie well any man for that matter” says Tom. Causing her smile to disappear as Tom’s face turned in to complete concern. “I apologize Melanie I didn’t mean to offend you if I did.” As he moves in closer to her space to offer comfort. Now he was too damn close for Melanie to move away as his features she saw far away were right in front of her. “God this man is gorgeous smooth skin, sexy facial scruff and SHIT!!!! Where the fuck he get those lips” said Melanie subconsciously.  
She was thinking that she would never give a guy that wasn’t a black man the time of day but, Tom is defeated that purpose. He has the eyes, lips and the panty vanishing voice by the way which she is digging and Tom is driving her sexy crazy. Damn he smells amazing which caused Melanie to be light headed as she stumbles out of her chair to get some fresh air. “Are you are right love”, says Tom as Melanie regains her footing as she steps out on to the patio of the restaurant to get some fresh air. Right on her heels Tom grabs her hand to a chair he pulled up for her. He motions Anthony the waiter over saying “A glass of water for the Lady” says Tom as Anthony quickly gets a glass of water for her.  
Her girlfriends and Idris come running out to see if she was okay. “Hey girl you alright” asks Angelica. “Yeah ya alright love” asks Idris. The girls notice that Tom is comforting Melanie by massaging her hand as they look at each other. “HEEEYYYY NOW AHHH SOKI SOKI NOW” whispers Samantha to both Angelica and Demetria as they all fist pound each other. “I’m fine guys I just needed a little air is all so I will just sit here for a minute” says Melanie as Anthony returned with water for her. “Thanks Anthony” says Melanie as she began to drink the water and relax. “Alright Mel we will be right here if you need us okay” says Demetria as her friends and Idris went back into the restaurant leaving Tom and Melanie alone again. “You feel better darling" asks Tom as he hasn’t let her hand go. “Yeah Tom I do feel better and thank you” says Melanie as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. Tom places a gentle kiss on her hand as he moves in to her and places a soft kiss on her lips. Of course as her friends are talking Idris points out to them that Tom and Melanie are kissing. Causing a lot of people both restaurant staff and dinner patrons to look at them kiss instead of having dinner. Grabbing her face to savor her soft lips Melanie lets out a sensual whimper and moan. Finally parting Tom asks…….. “Hey Mel let’s get out of here shall we…….


	4. Not all the same love.....

Debating with herself on if she should leave with Tom her mind is saying “FUCK YEAH leave with his fine ass and let him trump that twat of yours”. But, her heart is saying no girl you are stepping out of bounds with this white boy here what are you doing you better not leave with him. It’s not that Melanie has a problem with white men or any other of men that aren’t black she’s just afraid of going into uncharted territory if she lets anything go further than the kiss she just shared with Tom.  
Meanwhile Tom still caressing Melanie’s face scanning her for an answer as he waits patiently. “You haven’t dated or kissed anyone outside your race have ya Melanie”, says Tom. Hesitant to answer Melanie quivers as she is a little chilly. “You have a chill love” says Tom as he takes off his jacket and drapes it around her rubbing her arms to keep her warm. Close proximity plus his scent with his husky deep voice to Melanie speaking “Is that better “with his lips brushing her cheek causes her to pull him again for another kiss as his hands are tightly around her waist. “Your place you mine babe” says Tom. I doesn’t matter to me Tom I’m not choosey. Then Tom slips a $100 dollar bill to Anthony asking him to retrieve her purse from the table. That's when Tom texted Idris saying he was leaving with Melanie as he texted Tom back giving a thumbs up. 

Completely undetected that’s was when both Tom and Melanie left the restaurant hand in hand through a side entrance. "Hey where is Melanie says Angelica” as a huge smile came over Idris’s face but not saying anything. The Valet driver pulls up in Melanie’s Jaguar as Tom offered to drive her to his place. Tom tips the Valet “Thanks mate” he says to the Valet as they head down by the beach to Tom’s place. Still wearing his jacket Melanie is restful as she sneaks a whiff of Tom’s jacket. “Mmmm” says Melanie quietly.  
“D’ya mind if we sit at the beach for a spell darlin”, says Tom. No Tom not at all says Melanie as they final arrive near his place. Tom parks in his driveway just a few feet from the beach. Melanie steps out her car from the passenger leaving Tom as she leans against the side staring at the ocean with her back to him. Tom then joins her as he stands behind her as she then turns to lean against the car facing him as he towers over her 5”6” frame. He grabs her waist as he sits her on top the hood of the Jag never breaking eye contact. The air between them just became hotter as Melanie was feeling nervous and saying to herself “What in the hell is he doing to me? Where the hell did he come from, Shit he is so fucking sexy”? Now resting his hands on each side of her he whispers to her a question. “Uh Melanie what is it about dating men that aren’t black that bothers you so”.  
Only her three closest friends know the real reason why Melanie has been reluctant to date outside her race. Now Tom would soon be the fourth person to know why. “Well Tom a few years back I was dating a guy name Brian Jones and he was white”. “I met him one summer when he had just come back from doing two tours of duty from Iraq in the Army”. “I was doing volunteer work for the troops and we hit it off and we begin to see each other a lot”, I mean he was a gentleman for the first 8 months”.  
Tom could sense the story was about to change when he sees Melanie’s eyes begin to cloud up with tears. “Mel you don’t have to continue with this love if you’re getting uncomfortable telling me” says Tom using his right thumb to wipe away tears. “No Tom I feel comfortable telling about this” she says continuing her story. “Like I said the first eight months were wonderful just pure bliss but quickly made a turn”. “Well I had a college friend of mine tell me about P.T.S.D. and that most military service men and women end up with this disorder”. “So I did some research about it just to be on the safe side despite Brian not having any problems that I had seen”. “But then the arguments came out of nowhere like for instance what took me so long to call or why I’m always at work”. “Even a couple of times he showed up to my job causing a scene raising his voice and making trouble”.  
“But the second time things really got out of hand was when I went to his place to see him”. Melanie began to shiver with nervousness as Tom began rubbing her arms giving her comfort as she continued with the story. “I was trying to end it with him but he tried to get physical with me”, says Melanie as she begins to cry. “He grabbed me threw onto the bed as he barricaded the dresser in front of the door”. “He just kept repeating over and over you want to leave me, you want to leave I won’t let you leave this room”.  
His roommate at the time heard us arguing as he is banging on the door to try to get in as Brian is on top of me covering up my mouth from yelling anymore”. “I tried with all my might and fight to get him off of me and I was now fighting for my life”. Now with her sobbing uncontrollably Tom hugs Melanie shushing her telling her its okay and to stop with the story. Whispers into her ear “Not all white men are that way my love in fact any color or creed of man don’t act that way darlin” says Tom as he wipes away her tears and kisses her again calming her down. “Take ya home if you like? I can call Idris to bring me back here” says Tom. “Uh no Tom I’m okay I appreciate you listening me I don’t want to go home I’m fine” says Melanie. Tom moves in to give her an embracing hug as they held for a moment.  
As they slowly pulled away Melanie places her hands on each side of his face kissing him causing him to groan a bit. Tom picks Melanie up off the car carries her a few feet as he unlocks the door to his flat. He sits her on his dining room table as they’re till kissing one another. Removing his jacket and as Melanie is kicking off her heels she rips off Tom dress shirt. Buttons fly everywhere as she sees his beautiful tattoos on his cut muscled upper body. She gasps out loud “Damn you have a lot of tats” says Melanie. 

 

“Is that a problem for you Mel” says Tom. “No it isn’t and in fact I find it sexy when a man has tats”. Then he removes her dress tossing aside revealing a sexy matching royal purple bra and panties. She is unbuckling his belt and removing his pants as he unfastens her bra but he stops kissing. “Breathless and turned on Melanie says “Is there something wrong”. “No problem I just want to take my time with you love” says Tom. He then picks her up from his table with her legs wrapped around him as he carries her to his bedroom…….


	5. Taste you forever........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, Sexual Content

Vibes and sexual tension rise between Tom and Melanie as he carries her into his bedroom. Melanie’s pussy quickly caught a pulse she was in fear it was going to explode. “D’ya want to go through with this Mel or should I stop before we go any further?” asks Tom, bearing his irises of ocean blue and grey into her soul. Causing a breath taken sigh to escape from her lips Melanie says “No I want you take me and have your way with me”. “Take out your frustrations on me if you have any” says Melanie. As they shared a hungry kiss between them as Tom lowers Melanie onto his bed. Electricity and passion filled the room as Tom stopped kissing her again. “What now?”says Melanie. “It’s too quiet in here I need to change that” says Tom as he grabs his remote to his stereo to turn on some music. Your Love is King by Sade comes bassing from his stereo speakers. “How did you know I love Sade” says Melanie. “I didn’t actually I love Sade too “says Melanie as they begin kissing again. 

Placing her fingers through his soft hair Tom trails his luscious soft lips down to her breasts. Biting and nibbling at them causing her to moan, jerk and yelp. Removing her already soaked panties and lowers himself to her center as he hoists her legs onto his shoulders pinning her down. Staring at the starry sky as Tom begins to nestle her clit with his soft pouty lips and stiff tongue. Her body arches when his five o’clock scruff tickles her clit causing her to giggle. 

Inserting one finger into her pussy as Tom starts a rhythm on her clit of fingering and flicking making her squirm and moan utter passion. “OH FUCK DON’T STOP PLEASE DON’T STOP” moans Melanie as his sucking and slurping noises gets louder and louder sending her over the edge. Now inserting two fingers now making her grab the back of his neck as he doesn’t miss a beat. She is getting closer and closer and Tom senses this as he inserts yet another finger as Melanie tenses and now grabbing some of Tom’s bed sheets. 

“Oh fuck I’m about to come” says Melanie as he finger strokes her pussy and suck her clit faster and harder making her hips sway to his rhythm. “OH SHIT!!!!!!” says Melanie as the room is ceased from all the sexual noises. The only noise is the sound of Tom’s stereo which is now playing Kiss of life by Sade. Finally reaching that plateau of pure ecstasy Melanie arches her back stiff as a board as she lets out a sustained long moan, 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK”. Slightly raising her body from his bed as Tom had a firm tight grip as Melanie falls on her back out of breathe. Tom kisses her after licking up every drop of Melanie as she whispers to him in his ear “my turn” as she playful tosses him onto his back “oy there love” says Tom letting out a giggle. They began kissing once again as Melanie starts her burning trail of kisses over Tom’s tatted torso, chest and stomach. Licking his hard nipples as she takes one into her mouth. 

Tom lets out a guttural groan as he twirls his fingers into her somewhat up hairdo as he lets her hair down completely. Toying with his pant zipper Melanie removes his pants and underwear freeing his cock as she gave the head a kiss and went right to work. Listening to her moan and suck his length as Tom grabbed a hand full of her hair as she started to speed a bit as she altered sucking his cock and his balls while moving Melanie’s mouth up and down his length. But what Tom couldn’t handle was the look of her eyes directly to his as she was sucking him off. As if she was putting him into a trance and everything around them was blurred out as if it didn’t exist. 

He was on the verge of coming but he stops her saying “unh unh not yet I want to fuck the daylights out of ya Mel” says Tom. Sitting in an upright position Tom sits Melanie on him as he enters her slowly causes her to tense up moaning “DAMN!!!!!!” Grabbing Melanie’s waist as Tom guides her up and down his cock with her hands resting on his muscular shoulders as he changes up. Digging her nails into him as his thrusts get faster and her moans get louder filling his bedroom as she begins to sweat as she pushes him onto his back. 

“I swear I told you my turn” says Melanie displaying a naughty grin on her face and Tom smacks her on her round ass. Gripping his chest as she takes the reins over on Tom he grabs tight to her ass guiding her in and out. At that point One by Prince basses out the stereo as Melanie begins to bounce up and down on Tom as sweat drips from her mocha fluid body. She explodes on his cock as he picks her up off the bed. “I wanna fuck you senseless against the wall” says Tom as his gravelly voice and warm breathe against her ear makes her melt. 

 

With her hands on the wall Tom buries his cock into Melanie as he strokes her into oblivion. With her legs slightly spread apart he rubs her clit as he is stroking her pussy and his other is pulling her hair. Now pounding her out Melanie eyes begin to see exploding colors and stars making her moan uncontrollably. “I want you to come all over my cock again darlin” says Tom as her legs were beginning to shake again as she explodes for him again. Now with come trickling down her a bit Tom takes his index finger catching some of Melanie’s wet cum and tasting it from his finger. Smooth Operator by Sade begins to play on Tom’s stereo.

“Goodness you taste beautiful love I would drink and slurp you if I could babe” says Tom making her explode yet again. Spanking her ass and leaving a red spot there her energy by this man has been completely drained as both her arms and legs are now shot. Tom picks her up again to place her sweaty naked dark body back on his warm bed as he spreads her legs again to enter her. Bending her legs at the knees Tom thrashes Melanie into his mattress like this was the very last time he would ever see her again. Curving her body into his his gold cross and Silver Saint necklace hitting her chin.

 

Staring into each other’s eyes Melanie noticed that Tom’s eyes changed color from ocean blue and, grey to ocean blue and green which turned her on. With sweat dripping from his body onto her she wiped his forehead as she could sense he was about to comes himself. His face was a deep reddish color as a display of different emotions came over his face. Melanie for the consecutive time was about to come herself a Tom worked her over really good. “Let me know when you’re about to come love” says Tom in a gravelly whisper as he continues to pound her down. 

“Oh shit I’m about to come baby” says Melanie as Tom wasn’t far behind himself to come also. Both of their bodies shaking uncontrollably and tensing up they both come together. As Melanie lets out another sustained moan squirting on his cock again. Tom let out a deep long and guttural sexy growl as he pulls out explode a gallon of white cum all over her breasts and stomach. This time Melanie takes her index finger taking some of Tom’s cum and tastes it. Smacking her lips “is it me baby or does you cum taste like celery “says Melanie as they both begin to laugh ferociously.

 

Tom gets up out of bed, “Hey where you going” says Melanie. “Come on love let’s take a shower” says Tom as he grabs Melanie’s hand as they disappear into his bathroom for a much deserved shower…………


	6. Confession and Admitting.....

“Run ya bath instead darling so I can feel you next to me”. Turning the lights down Tom lights some candles in his bathroom as the water is running for their sensual bath together. “Is it too cheesy for you Mel”? “Of course not it’s beautiful and I love it”. Sitting in the tub first is Tom as he grabs Melanie to rest her body on top of him as she strokes his thigh. 

 

“Hey what necklace is this” pointing to Tom’s silver necklace with his gold crucifix. “This is St. Christopher the Saint of Rehab and Recovery”. “Personal demons Tom” asks Melanie. “Let’s just say that I’m happy with the turnaround I have made these past few years love and, I have to make a confession to you Melanie hoping it won’t make you think lesser or different of me” says Tom. “But, first Tom let me wash you down” as she reaches for a wash cloth and his body wash. Taking her sweet precious time wash his body she pays close attention to his tattooed upper body. 

 

Letting her fingers trace his soft soapy skin as she is now sitting on his lap admiring his many tats and what stories they may hold. Al Green’s “Let’s Stay Together” is playing next and Melanie starts to hum to herself while still washing Tom. Alright your turn love as Tom starts to wash Melanie’s body slowly. Still humming to Al Green to herself is startled by Tom’s off-key singing “WRAPPED UP IN YOUR LOVE BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I’M STILL IN LOOOOOOOOVE SOME MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU” “ AHH HAAAAAAAAAAAA”.  
Causing Melanie to laugh out loud at the top of her lungs as he is now singing and still performing the task at hand of washing Melanie. Laughing until her side was aching Tom finishes and she rinsed herself off. Side still in pain from the laughter Tom hoists her from the tub back to his bedroom handing her a towel to dry off. After she climbs back into the warm confines and softness of his bed as he climbs in right behind her. Pulling her close to him Melanie rests her head against his chest and she can hear his heartbeat. I love the sound of your heart Tom its calming and beautiful as he strokes the soft skin on her back. 

 

He begins to tell Melanie the sole purpose and reason of St. Christopher. Telling her where he grew up in East Sheen located in the Southwest London with his parents Anne and Chip and how he’s the only child. Born in a very privileged way of life had it perks for Tom but easily became bored. His troubles with the Law, Alcoholism, Drug Abuse and even checking into rehab some years back. 

 

Melanie was so shocked and yet amazed of what life Tom had before he became an actor and how blessed he was being alive. Huge animal lover especially dogs and also he has a few charities he is a part of in his spare when not acting. Grabbing his hand Melanie gives it a kiss. “You are so beautiful Tom and you have no idea”. Making Tom flash a crocked smile on his face grabbing Melanie into a soft bear hug as they fell asleep. 

The next morning as Melanie was still sound asleep peacefully she was awake by wetness on her face. She wakes up to a dog licking her face as she jumps up quickly. It’s a Lab mixed dog with the color of a golden retriever as Melanie smiles at the dog getting from under the covers. Lowering its head onto her legs Melanie strokes it shiny furry coat. 

“Ello there darling I see you met Woodstock my dog”. Well Tom I had no choice but to met him because he licked me face waking me up just now. “Laughs hmm guess I’m not the only one that enjoys licking you Mel” says Tom. Rolling her eyes and waving him off saying “whatever” Melanie says good morning to Tom as she heads to his bathroom to freshen up. 

Following behind her to the bathroom Tom notices that Melanie pulls her toothbrush from her clutch bag. “Seriously Melanie you carry your toothbrush with you love”. “Yes Tom as matter of fact I do carry my toothbrush with me and what’s wrong with that”. “Nothing is wrong with that darling its just I have never seen anyone do that before tis all.” After brushing her teeth and washing her face she changed back into her dress clothes and was about to call it a day and head home. 

“Hey where are you off to Mel?” “I’m heading home I haven’t been home since yesterday and my dogs I know have been cooped up all night and I know they’re hungry and need to be walked so I’ll see ya later”. Giving Tom a hug and a kiss on the cheek Melanie hurries out the door to her Jag as she jumps in and waves goodbye to Tom and Woodstock as she pulls away. But, what Melanie fails to realize is that she will be seeing Tom again but, a lot sooner than she thinks.


	7. That's twice already today........

Unlocking her front door with mail and heels in her hand as she hollers for her dogs Daphne and Scooby to come. “BILLS,BILLS,BILLS is all I get today” moaned Melanie as she knows hears her dogs coming toward her running and barking. “Hey Lady and Gent” says Melanie kneeling, playing and rubbing her dogs fur. Following her into the kitchen as she pours food and water into their doggy dishes. 

As they chow down Melanie checks her voicemail on speaker as she is getting herself something. “You have 22 messages” is what she hears getting a bowl from her dishwasher. Damn really girls you all were calling me like that. As she is listening to the messages ten of them were from Samantha, Demetria and Angelica being nasty as usual. Three messages came from their husbands Jamal, Richard and Jason I guess their wives told them that Melanie spent the night with Tom and now they want to meet him. Even her partner in crime 6 year-old James left her a message wanting to meet Tom.

Her assistant Natasha also left 3 messages hoping she could get an autograph from Tom for her boyfriend. Last but not least her Michael, Howard Jr. and Emily who are Melanie’s younger siblings also left messages wanting to meet him too. Also her parents left messages but the one message that stood out was from her mother. Reminding her of the big 4th of July family get together that was tomorrow and to bring her famous five meat chili everyone loves so much. 

What Melanie doesn’t realize is that her girlfriends already invited Tom and Idris to the 4th of July get together. What she was going to do was lie to everyone saying Tom had to leave and be with his family back in London due to an emergency. “Yeah I will just tell everyone he couldn’t make it” says Melanie feeling relieved that she came up with a solution. Daphne and Scooby were finally finished as eating their food as Melanie took a quick shower changed into a turquoise and white sundress with white espadrilles, silver accessories and her sunglasses. Tying her hair back into a ponytail as she loaded up a bag of dog treats, tennis balls, a frisbee, water and a snack for herself. 

Also placing a blanket in the bag as she grabbed both Daphne and Scooby’s dog leashes as they heard Melanie whistle they came running heading out the door. Nice day to go to the dog park and let her babies run free. All packed up in her Jag letting the top down as their next stop is the dog park. About 30 minutes later Melanie arrives at the dog park which isn’t packed like it usually is since it’s the holiday weekend and people are gone. 

Melanie pulls up in the parking lot next to a smoky gray Audi with the top down saying to herself where have I seen this car before. She couldn’t remember where so she dismissed as she opened the passenger door letting the dogs out. Obediently waiting for Melanie as they find a nice spot for them to play and relax. Finally finding a shady and breezy spot right under an oak tree is where Melanie decides to lay the blanket. 

Not crowded as only a couple of other people were out with their pets in the park. A married couple and their kids with 2 bull dogs frolicking. On the other end of the park what looked like a guy wearing dark colored jeans, white t-shirt with blue and white Air Jordan’s. She couldn’t tell who but the golden colored Labrador gave it away. 

Damn it Melanie are you kidding me is that Tom with Woodstock down there. Trying to sound all negative for a bit she couldn't help herself but, not to think and giggle about the glorious and wonderful night she had alone with Tom. His body is beautiful, his touch is like magic, his hands were sensual soothing, his eyes are powerful and exquisite. As for his pillowy pouty lips that were all over her body last night were perfect for her. Whispers to herself "Damn Mel if that is Tom thats your 2nd time seeing him today and hmm it may mean something " says Melanie.


	8. What are you afraid of ?????

“Nah that isn’t him I hope it isn’t because I can’t face him just yet” says Melanie as she just realized she forgot to grab the blanket. So she decides to head back to her car and grab the blanket from her trunk. Now with the blanket in tow as she is walking back to the park she sees Daphne playing with another dog. “Damn the dog looks like Woodstock”. Then she finds under the tree Scooby having his fur rubbed by what looks like the guy she saw previously on the other end of the park. Until she reached the tree it’s Tom playing and talking to Scooby and from the looks of it Scooby is enjoying it too. 

“Well Hello there how are you Beautiful” says Tom as he looks up and notices Melanie standing in front of him. ”My my looks like we meet again”, sounding a little surprised and shocked by seeing Tom again. You have beautiful dogs Melanie what are their names. That’s Scooby and running with Woodstock is Daphne.

“So Melanie let me get this straight Scooby and Daphne aren’t those names from that Scooby Doo cartoon”. “Yes I did I grew up watching that cartoon and I loved it to death”. “That’s cute” as they both begin to laugh. At that moment comes Woodstock and Daphne came running between both Tom and Melanie as she almost tripped and nearly fell if Tom didn’t catch her in his arms.

“Careful there darling we don’t want ya to get hurt now do we love”. Once again Melanie found herself in Tom’s arms again staring into his beautiful eyes. “Thank you Tom”. “You’re welcome darling”. “It seems that you’re right there for me when I go down. Tom and I appreciate that”. Helping her onto her feet as his hands are still tight around Melanie’s waist with her hands placed firmly on his muscular arms not letting each other go. Utter silence as Tom pulls her in and kisses again and once again she didn’t stop at first but, her conscience kicked in telling her to stop pushing him away. “Why did you push me away Melanie what’s the problem”. Out of breathe and slightly turned on Melanie walks away with Tom following her as she quickly gathered her things. 

“I can’t do this Tom I’m sorry I made a mistake going too far and leaving with you that night and…….” “Where is this shit coming from Melanie huh??” “What is the fucking problem that you have with me and don’t say because of what color I am”. Practically inches from her face but he isn’t giving her a fright. “Melanie I think you’re afraid that the fact you may fall in love with a guy that isn’t a black man is that what it is”. Soon others begin to look at Tom and Melanie argue in the park. 

Waving him off “You know what Tom who in the hell do you think you are telling me what I want and what you think I want”. Pushing past Tom as she is heading to her car and letting out a whistle for Daphne and Scooby to leave with her. “Can you stop following me please and leave me alone”. Grabbing her arm as she opens the driver side door before she can get in. “Melanie darling please stop and answer this for me” says Tom pleading for her to stop and listen. “What Tom hurry up and say what you have to say so I can leave please”. 

He grabs her hands and holds then close to his chest and says “So you don’t feel anything when I kiss you? Or that amazing night of passion we shared love? You didn’t feel anything at all Mel?”. Quickly images of passion they shared that night flooded her brain. The way Tom made her feel was beyond belief, the way he made her come over and over again and how her body reacted to him was unprecedented. The clawing, the scratching, the moaning and perspiration of their bodies together for hours at a time that night between them both. He even made her cry he felt so beautiful inside of her and that the heavens opened for Melanie because of how Tom made her feel that wonderful night she thought.

She couldn’t look him in the eyes because she didn’t want to admit that she was falling for him hard and that was a problem for her. “Tom it was a mistake okay can’t you understand that” pulling away from him and tears began to stream down her face. Finally speeding out of the parking lot as she could see Tom in her rear view mirror getting smaller and smaller and then finally disappearing. Tom whispering to himself “You may not see it yet Melanie my love but, you will be mine darling”.

Melanie arrived home as Daphne and Scooby ran into the backyard as the sun was setting in the distance. Heads to the kitchen to get a drink and check her messages. The first message was from her mom reminding her about the 4TH of July get together in 3 days and don’t forget to bring a bathing suit. The other message was to remind her of that hair appointment that morning on July 4th. 

After listening to her messages she went upstairs to take a much deserved shower. Looking at herself in the mirror Melanie noticed that her eyes were slightly red and swollen from crying. “Why are you crying over this guy it wasn’t that serious and it was just sex”? Dismissing the thought she took her shower and rested for the night as Daphne and Scooby were asleep near her feet. With her head hitting the pillow finally her eyes finally saw a vision of Tom’s ocean blue and, grey eyes in her mind and his crooked tooth smile. Lastly, the sight of him made her smile as she fell fast asleep.

It was three days later as the holiday festivities were among them all. Melanie was up that early morning preparing her famous chili for the get together later on that day. Once she was done she went on to her hair appointment and to find an outfit and bathing suit too for the gathering. She had to admit the thought Tom from time to time crossed her mind. Since the argument at the dog park days before she didn’t hear from Tom at all. No texts, calls or anything. 

“I did tell him to leave me alone so it’s like my wish was his command” she thought. During her hair appointment she would stare at her phone hoping he would call but nothing. Even when she was shopping a couple of times her phone rung she would anxiously answer her phone hoping he was on the other end. No such luck was in her favor that day so Melanie didn’t give it anymore thought as she headed home to get ready. 

Later on that day she arrived home to shower, get dressed all July fireworks like. Even Scooby and Daphne were wearing 4th of July t-shirts with their names on them to be in the spirit. Melanie decided on a red, white and blue kimono top with white shorts red pumps, and silver accessories. With food, change of clothes and dogs in tow Melanie loads up and heads to her parents’ house. 

She couldn’t take not hearing from Tom so she decides to take a short cut to her parents. She drives by Tom’s beachfront to see if he was there but no sign of him and his car was gone. “Pretty sure he has something to do already” she says. Melanie then notices that a gate has been built right outside his house with a guard on duty. So she decides enough investigating and heads on to her parents’ home. 

Arriving finally at her parent’s house she notices that everyone is already there. Unloading her food and her pets and as she is walking to the house she notices another car. The car looks like Tom’s gray colored Audi she has seen before. “OH goodness he’s here” as a tiny smile came over her face as she picked her speed walking faster to the house. Walking in she sees her friends Samantha, Angelica and Demetria with Jamal, Richard and Jason chatting with Idris. Then she saw her partner in crime little James along with her siblings Emily, Howard Jr. and Michael playing the X-BOX in the den. “Hey big sis” says her younger siblings in unison as Emily took the pot of chili disappearing into the kitchen. James then runs up to Melanie giving her a kiss on the cheek then breaks out running with Emily to play with Daphne and Scooby. 

She looks ahead to the kitchen and finds her parents doing the last minute touches of the dishes as she hugs and kisses both her parents. Breaking the embrace Melanie runs through the whole house hoping that Tom was there wishing she could see him. “Who you looking for Sweet Pea” says Howard Sr. her father.” Yeah Mel who are you looking for honey child” says Cassandra her mother. “Uh no one mom and dad” shrugging her shoulders. Hoping that Tom hasn't left her completely.


	9. Just give him a chance.....

Melanie wasn’t really into the family gathering after that and everyone could sense how she was feeling. “He isn’t gone for good Sweet Pea” says her dad kissing her left temple. A tear came down her face as she feels that she probably has made the dumbest mistake ever. “Daddy how do you know” says Melanie. “Well Mel Tom came and talked to me and your mother about you. Honestly I thought it was a little Unorthodox of his methods but Mr. Hardy seems like a straight up guy and you should give him a chance sweet heart”. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing from her father. 

 

Her dad was in the FBI and CIA for over 30 years and the guy could find anything and anyone. But, for the very first time her father was not a step ahead like he used to be when they were growing up. All she could muster to say was just a thank you to her dad as she wiped away tears.

 

“Oh I almost forgot Mel dear Idris said he has something for you and it’s important that he speak with you”. “Thanks dad” as she walks back near the swimming pool area to find Idris. “Hey Idris” as he pulls Melanie to the side to speak privately. “My dad says you need to talk to me Idris”. “Yeah Melanie I have a message to pass onto ya dears and it’s from Tom”. “Okay what’s the message Idris”. Then Idris hands her an envelope with her name on it. “This is from Tom he told me to give it to and he apologizes for not coming and I already told ya whole family about it”. 

 

”The reason he is gone because he has a role to do and he is going to be gone for about 5 months for the movie he is doing.” Her heart sunk to her stomach about hearing the 5 months Tom would be gone. “But Melanie don’t worry dear Tom really cares about you and the 5 months will be gone before you know it.” “Thanks Idris” as she heads to a bathroom upstairs to read what Tom wrote to her. 

She had to read quickly what he wrote to her as her heart was racing as she was heading to the bathroom. A quiet spot to where she can read what was on his mind.  
Finally reaching the bathroom on the quiet part of the house she goes in and locks the door behind her. Takes off her heels and sits in the bathtub opens the letter and begins reading……….

 

“My Dearest Melanie,

 

I’m decided to write this letter to you love to get something off my chest to you darling. I’m falling for you and I wanted to tell you that the very first time I saw you when you and your friends entered that restaurant that evening. But, you would’ve thought I was a nutta or a mad man for saying that to you. You the most beautiful woman I have ever met and have had the opportunity to meet. Your smile, your lips, your skin, and the way you walk with that aire of grace Melanie. The curve of your smooth chocolate hips, your perfect breasts and as for your legs crikey Mel baby you could wrap them around me twice. You even look sexy when you get angry. Tears began to fall as she reads more of Tom’s letter. I can’t see myself with anyone else but, only you baby. You’re the first thing on my mind when I rise in the morning and the very last when I rest at night. I can’t get over especially when I was with you intimately. Your body is so beautiful, I love touching you, tasting you, feeling the insides of you. It drives me wild when you’re about to come just the way you grab me and call my name Melanie. The way you look on top riding me and how you just pull your own hair back makes you so lovely. You look so lovely when I’m having a taste of ya the way your eyes looks at me Mel darling just gets my cock throbbing. It’s not just the sex or passionate love we have shared I want to share everything with you my darling love Melanie. I want to be with you every day and every night. Making you laugh, comforting you, just making you smile keeping you happy baby. I know you have a problem with celebrities which I understand deeply but, I’m not like others Melanie so please give me a chance darling to prove I’m worthy of you darling you won’t be disappointed. Just find it in your lovely heart to take me as I am. I miss the little things already that I observed about you Melanie. When we were passionately intimate together the way you bit your lip when I was making feel good. Or when you’re seriously in thought about something the way you breathe calmly in and out how your perfect breasts move up and down as you breathe it’s absolutely beautiful. Please I hope what I wrote doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable on how detailed this letter I wrote darling. I bearing myself to you and once I return I want you to bear yourself for me when I return love.” Love Always, T.H.

 

After reading the last word of his letter Melanie found herself admitting her feelings. The same feelings she tried to hide from him and especially in her own heart. Looking in the mirror at her face observing her eyes how red they were slightly swollen from the crying and her nose all runny. Cleaning her face there is a knock at the door and she opens it and with her girlfriends on the other side asking if she was okay and she gave them the letter to read. Demetria, Samantha and Angelica came in as the all sat on the edge of the tub to begin read the letter. 

 

A few minutes later her friends were all misty eyed themselves wiping away their own tears. “Damn he has a way with words” says Angelica. “Whats that smell” says Demetria. I don’t know it smells like cologne. Melanie grabs the letter sniffs it “Oh my goodness he sprayed his cologne onto the letter”. Snatching the letter from Melanie her friends each took a whiff in unison and sighed all together. “Shit this smells good Melanie” says Samantha. 

 

“Melanie 5 months Tom is going to gone filming a movie how will you deal with it girl” says Angelica. “I guess I will stay busy I suppose”. The reality just hit her like a ton of bricks that Tom is going to be gone for a while and it broke her heart a bit. How was she going to contemplate without him not being there, seeing him, hearing his oh so sexy voice that gave her the chills whenever he talked. All Melanie could think to say was……. I just have to ride it out until he comes back.


	10. He is your match honey child.......

Melanie thought she has seen and endured many things in her lifetime but, this one seemed the most difficult. With Tom being gone and she hasn’t heard from him since the argument in the park and it was taking a bit of a toll on her. It’s now August one month gone until the return of Tom to her. She only knows of the man Tom Hardy but she doesn’t know much on the actor Tom Hardy.  
When she was referring to the man she knew of some of the most intimate details. Like family life, childhood, brushes with the law, just too many to think and speak about. His charity work with the organizations like the Prince’s Trust, FLACK, HELP OUR HEROES and many others. Tom’s love for music especially Rap which she isn’t a big fan for only a few rappers that is in the rap game for many years. Like Jay-Z, Kanye West, L.L.Cool J. And a lot of the old school is what Melanie prefers. R&B, Classical music , Rock and Roll, Grunge, Jazz, Marvin Gaye, Nina Simone, Etta James you name it Tom listens to it. But Melanie really found it cute when Tom admitted not caring for music by Brittney Spears and Christina Aguilera. 

 

His attraction for dark haired women, big hair and strange enough he loves a sexy pair heels on a woman. So much he damn near wanted to bite them off. “Also he has the largest supply of Coca-Cola I have ever seen” whispers Melanie chuckling to herself. “I think it’s about time to watch some of Tom’s movies to see how good he is” as she decided to borrow some his movies from her friends and family.  
The first movies of Tom’s she saw were Wuthering Heights, Oliver Twist, and The Virgin Queen. Which she got a chance to witness his acting chops that put him to the test which made her intoxicated by the man. Melanie found Heathcliff to be a lost soul in love and Bill Sykes such a tough, bad-ass to deal with. As for Sir Robert Dudley of Leicester was such a temptation for Queen Elizabeth. Melanie had thought to herself “just fuck the damn crown and royalty and just give it to Dudley” he is just a too sexy and naughty boy in need of punishment.  
Even when she went to work she would find herself watching a movie of his which is when she saw Scenes of a Sexual Nature next. Where Tom plays a young man “Noel” who’s horny as a stray dog looking for a female to hump. Melanie found his character to be cute and hilarious. Especially baring his wonderful ass for all to see. The movie was okay but his scenes where cute Melanie thought. The more of his movies she saw the more difficult it became for Melanie to handle him being gone. Sleepless nights she had to endure even there were times where she would be showering and bathing alone her hands would began to rome.  
Rome to her lower region between her legs playing with her clit as her eyes are closed. Envisioning him before her as he hands are touching her his lips kissing her body licking and sucking all over. Causing her to react and moan his name in a utterly soft uneven breathed whisper “Oh Tommy I miss you please come back to me” she as more than once found herself saying. Rubbing her clit faster by just thinking and to fathom all that is Tom Hardy surged in Meanie’s mind. The thought of his eyes on her, his lips pressed against her skin, his fingers dipped inside her pussy made her go insane. She has never felt this way or even masturbated to the mere thought of any man before. So Tom would be her very first.

As she finally reaches her sexual plateau as her body is convulsing with pleasure and satisfaction reaching her overwhelming orgasm. That wouldn’t be the very first for Melanie to masturbate and think of Tom. Sometimes every other day on a weekly basis she would continue to pleasure herself until he comes back to her. Over the course of these lonely 5 months she will have to endure with Mr. Hardy being gone. But, soon after she would receive flowers on a weekly basis from Tom even he wrote Melanie some mushy and very descriptive letters. Describing what he would do to her vigorously over and over again bringing a light of happiness to her face.  
Phone sex calls late at night to each other, and even sexting naughty photos Melanie would send Tom causing him to act like a dog in heat ready to “FUCK HER PROPAH!!!” as he would say it. She kept busy like always with work and family and also she had to put her grandmother who has the same name Melanie just like her in retirement home. Howard Sr. named her after Cassandra’s mother middle name when she was born. One day she received a call from her Grandmother asking how things with that cute guy Tom Hardy. All Melanie could do is just laugh at her grandmother and ask her how did she know about Tom.  
“Mel honey Tom came to see me before he left saying a lot of beautiful things about you. The nice young man even took me for a walk and revealed to me that he was in love with you”. “Ohhhh Grandma” says Melanie resting her head in her grandmother’s lap as tears came streaming down Melanie’s face. Easing Melanie’s overwhelmed happiness and sadness her Grandmother begins to rub and hair. Melanie began to calm down a bit as her Grandmother had just the right touch like always to calm her down. Rising up to wipe her teary red eyes Mel asked her oldest grandchild an honest question. “Do you love him honey child”.  
Reluctant to answer the question all she would mount to say is “I don’t know Grandma, don’t want to jump the gun.” “Melanie don’t miss out on an opportunity of a lifetime to be happy for once with all that you’ve went through these past years.” Just before leaving her grandmother to head home she stops Melanie and says to her “Tom is your match honey child don’t let him go”. Hugging her grandmother and saying thank you. Almost out the front door she noticed that on the mantle. It was a picture was taken of Mel and Tom when he came to visit her and a black and white photo that he autographed for her too. Melanie could just smile as she finally left her grandmother heading home.  
September 15th was among them and it was Tom’s birthday and of course Melanie new he was filming his new movie. Of course he was still was far away still filming what he know told her was The Dark Knight Rises. Tom told her that he was playing a bad guy named Bane. That morning she called him they spoke for a while and he had to get back to filming. Melanie’s mind immediately jumped to the awful Joel Schumacher version of Bane with Uma Thurman and said to herself I know Tom’s version will be much better than that travesty. Getting off working late she was a bit tired but, it was still Tom’s birthday so she raised the ante a bit and decided to record a birthday suit video for him. But as a surprise for him she stopped at a local tattoo shop and got 2 cute tats for him 2 weeks before his big birthday. No that they are fully healed she revealed them to Tom in her birthday video. I’m sure he will be delighted to get that.  
October flew by as for Halloween Melanie dressed up as her childhood hero Wonder Woman as she took James trick or treating. Wishing Tom Happy Halloween sending him a picture he texts her back he misses her putting her onto cloud 9. Thanksgiving was here or as James called it Turkey Day as Melanie’s family and her dear friends and their husbands had dinner at her parents’ home. The only text she got was a Happy Thanksgiving from Tom saying her missed her.  
Arriving at her parents home she was sitting with the fellas watching football and she hears James spills the beans. “Wow can wait for Tom to get here”. An exasperated and dejected sigh came from the guys. Pulling James close to her “What did you say about Tom?”. James looks over at his dad Richard “It’s alright son go ahead” as James goes on to Melanie. “Tom said that he would be coming to have turkey with us and he had a surprise for you Aunt Melanie.” Happy Melanie jumps up and runs into the kitchen finding all her girls and Cassandra her mother just taking out the Turkey. “Hey guys did any of you know about Tom coming to surprise me today”. 

Utter silence filled the kitchen and Angelica cracks saying “how did you find out about that”. “ANGELICA” says Samantha and Demetria. Hey I’m sorry ladies I couldn’t hold it much longer okay Melanie deserves to know. Yes he is coming to see you girl and he has a surprise for you too. “ECCKKKK!!!!!” shouts Melanie as she runs upstairs to shower and change into a cute pastel pink top with white jeans and pink heels. With dinner finally ready and on the table butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she was about to see Tom. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as her dad answer the door. Her father appeared and him alone but not empty handed. It was a beautiful glass vase with 2 dozen of long-stemmed with roses her favorite and a note.  
She read it aloud to everyone. 

My dearest Melanie,  
I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to be with you and your family the weather here is awful and we couldn't leave. So sorry Love for not seeing you please forgive me baby.

Sincerest Apologies,  
TH.  
Melanie would have to enjoy the dinner alone with her family and friends.


	11. Mr. Hardy sure does care about you Melanie!!!!!!!!

“Hey are you alright babygirl” asked Howard Sr. “Oh Dad I’m sure….. it’s……. nothing…….” Melanie paused for a moment as her eyes swelled with tears excusing herself from the table. Her friends were about to leave to when Cassandra told them to let her deal with it and leave her be. Melanie went to her old room she used to live in when she was younger as she fell onto the bed crying her eyes out. 

 

She laid there for almost an hour when she heard her cellphone chime as she ignored it. A few minutes later another chime then after twice her phone chime. Finally giving in she turned over to reach for her phone. Melanie noticed that she had 4 text messages from Tom. A bit hesitant Melanie began to read her texts from Tom. The first one she saw was a picture and it looked like Tom with a note saying “I’m so sorry my love” covering his face. Then the next one is slightly the same but now only his eyes are showing and the note saying “Please forgive me I hate I’m not next to you Love”. The third messages another note even lower now showing his eyes and nose saying “Don’t be mad my love I miss you so much darling”. 

Then the last message really cheered Melanie up. Tom displaying him most cute and pitiful pouty face even and the message “Can’t wait to see you baby and you can’t be mad at a face like this”. Seeing his face made her laugh and her heart feel a little lighter. She went into the bathroom looking in the mirror and she noticed her teary swollen eyes as she washed her face. After she applied a little make-up and headed back to join her family and friends for dinner. 

 

Arriving downstairs to the sounds of laughter and cutlery against fine china all eyes gazed upon Melanie entering the dining room area. “Feeling better sweet pea yeah dear your father and I were worried about you honey”. “Yes Mom and Dad I’m alright now” as Melanie gave both her parents each a kiss on the cheek. Then rejoined her spot at the dinner table next to Angelica and Richard. “Hey Mel are you alright honey” whispered Samantha. “Yes Sam I’m fine and right now I’m even better ” as she handed her phone to girlfriends to see. Seeing Tom’s cute heartfelt text messages he sent to Melanie her girlfriends let out a dreamy unison sigh “Awwww that’s sweet”. Feeling better around her family and friends with Tom on her mind Melanie enjoyed the rest of her Thanksgiving dinner that evening.

 

November finally gone being a distant memory as her favorite month of the year was finally here as well as for her birthday too. So she decided to go on ahead and decorate her home. Decked out in the Christmas Spirit as shades of bright reds, greens and blue were all over her home. Her 7ft green tree twinkled with white lights and different shapes and sizes of holiday ornaments placed throughout her humongous Christmas tree. 

Glass angels, figurine Santa Clauses, reindeer placed on tables in different spots in every room and inch of her house. Christmas stockings hung by the mantle of her fireplace for her whole family and friends even for Tom and his mom and dad Anne and Chip had one too. Pictures of her with her 2 babies Scooby and Daphne in Christmas attire was sitting over her fireplace now being used since it was now cold outside. 

 

Green garlands trimmed with white lights draped every opening or doorway in her living room, dining room and kitchen. Even the outside of her house and the front yard was decorated with the tasteful bliss of Christmas. So full of the holiday spirit she couldn’t wait to see Tom and spend Christmas for once with a guy that she is beginning to feel deeply about. She thought to herself “I hope the ending of this year will be very different than the ones before”. What Melanie doesn’t know is that it has just begun. 

 

The beginning of another work week as Melanie arrived at work as she stepped of the elevator being greeted by Natasha handing her her favorite Cappuccino of French Vanilla and Hazelnut. Listening to the messages Natasha had for her she is completely unaware for her when she walks into her office. Unlocking her office door and turning on the light and seeing different vases of different types of flowers throughout her office. Almost spilling her cup she caught herself but is totally blown away as Natasha handed her a note from Tom. 

 

Sitting on the couch Melanie begins to read the letter. “These flowers are for the most beautiful and hard working woman that I know. Also I still feel terrible not seeing on the Thanksgiving holiday so I got these for you my love. That isn’t the only thing”. As Natasha handed her another envelope as she opened and it was for a trip to the day spa all expenses paid. “Fuck I need this right here” said Melanie. She begins to read the letter again. “Melanie darling I also arranged for you to go a day spa when you get off work. Since I know you work so hard it’s time that you get pampered for once”. It’s not done yet my love there is more for you. 

 

Natasha disappears from Melanie’s office for a moment and returns with a tiny surprise for her. Stepping back into the office holding a little black puppy of what appears to be of Pit Bull mix. Melanie squeals as Natasha sits the puppy onto the floor as it scurries over to her jumping into her lap. Playfully yelping and licking her face Melanie reads more of the letter. “I picked this little guy up while filming a couple of weeks ago his name is Lil Bane. He’s yours and I know you will love him and care for just like Scooby and Daphne. Also look closely at his dog collar my love”. 

 

She looks closely to Lil Bane’s collar and sees a tennis bracelet hooked onto it. She unhooks the bracelet and closely observes the Rose Gold bracelet with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. “Wow Melanie Mr. Hardy sure does care about you a lot “says Natasha as she helps Melanie put the bracelet around her wrist. Finishing the last of the letter as Tom mentions that the clock is ticking for him to arrive back in town for some quality time and R&R from filming The Dark Knight Rises and he couldn’t wait to see her again. Melanie is left alone in her office as Lil Bane is asleep on her lounging couch. Wrapping up the last of her work she realizes that she is falling hard for Tom regardless of what all he has done for her. Her family seems to really care for him especially her grandmother who has already told her that Tom is her match to be with forever. She thought to herself that maybe he is the one for her to be with always. To be the one to have her back, look for her, cheer her up, make passionate love to always. Wipe away her tears keep her safe from harm. The more she thought about it it seemed clearer for her to realize.

 

Just before she left work she asked Natasha could she watch Lil Bane for a while as we went to the Spa for a while. As they both departed for the day said her final goodbyes as Melanie finally left with some of the flower arrangements that Tom bought her to take home and headed to the Spa. After the much needed Spa she heads to Pet Smart to grab puppy food for Lil Bane along with toys and a dish for him. Finally arrives at home feeling better as well as smooth and hairless and more beautiful as she is greeted by her babies Daphne and Scooby. 

She feeds them as she jumps in the shower and settles in for the evening to read a book she has been dying to start when given the opportunity. It was getting cold outside as she lit a fire in the fireplace with Daphne asleep in her favorite chair. Melanie grabs a glass of wine wearing only a black silk kimono with the length just above her knee. Settles down for the night in front of her fireplace on her couch in her favorite quilt her grandmother knitted when Melanie was born. Peaceful and quiet as she was getting her reading done as Scooby was still awake lying next to her. 

 

The book was getting good when all of a sudden the loud meowing of a stray cat outside made Scooby jump up and run out the doggy door. Startling Melanie as Daphne was still asleep as she ran out the back door yelling for Scooby to come back. So busy worried about Scooby Melanie is unaware that Tom has just pulled in front of her house hoping to surprise her. Letting himself in Tom is greeted by Daphne as he decides to wait for Melanie as he saw her chasing after Scooby. 

 

She may not be able to handle the change in Tom’s appearance but, he hopes she can handle it. “Scooby what have I told you about chasing after stray cats” says Melanie as she walked back in her house closed the doggy door and heading back to the living room to finish reading. Upon walking in her living room she looks like she has seen a ghost. That ghost is sitting on her couch playing with Daphne as Scooby joins in too. “Hello there darling” says Tom as he stands up to walk towards Melanie. “What’s the matter darling aren’t ya glad to see me love.” Melanie was lost for words as she was taken away by the man she was falling for and his appearance didn’t make it any better. “Oh fuck Tom is looking like how I love a man to look.” Tom was in serious trouble and so was Melanie how was the rest of the night going to continue……….


	12. Long Overdue.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

Frozen in her tracks and lost for words came about at the same time Melanie was unable to express a complete thought if she wanted to. Tom’s wearing a black skull cap and leather jacket over dark colored clothing as he stood in Melanie’s living room. She was not prepared for Tom to show up unannounced the way he did. He just threw a wrench into her plans of just getting some rest and calling it a night. With him here now she already knows that’s not going to happen from this point on. 

 

 

“Damn he looks sexy as fuck” she whispers to herself. Then was a sudden knock at the door bringing Melanie back from dreamland as she went to answer the door. It’s Natasha returning Lil Bane as he jumped into Melanie’s arms nipping at her chin. She says thank you and good-bye to Natasha as she closes her front door. Lil Bane is licking her face as Tom watches her play with Lil Bane. Feeling his eyes weighing heavy on her she puts Lil Bane down as his little legs tries to keep up with Scooby and Daphne as they run off together. 

 

“Uh uh uh are you thirsty Tom would you like something to drink” says Melanie mumbling over her words. “Sure darling I appreciate that” as she heads into the kitchen with Tom right behind her on her heels. She grabs a Non-Alcoholic Coors from the fridge for him as she pours herself more wine. Handing him the beer their hands touch and eyes meet for a moment flashing that crooked tooth beautiful smile and saying thank you as she quickly looks away.  
Melanie sits on her cold counter with her legs crossed as she tries to play it off that it isn’t cold since she is fully naked under her kimono robe. Their backs are facing one another as Tom takes a swig of beer and she sips her wine. Utterly silence fills the kitchen as Tom turns and walks to Melanie as he is standing in front her with just a couple of inches separating them. His body heat is flowing to her making her center all hot and bothering as she battles with herself to keep her legs crossed while still on the counter. 

 

His body scent is heavenly entering her nose as she takes him in causing beads of sweat to form above her lip. Making her hot and bothered as his rock hard body is nearly pressed against hers. Taking another pull of beer from the bottle as he finally sits it down on the counter placing that same hand on her knee making her tense up. She tries to sip her wine as Tom grabs her glass and sits it near his beer. Removing his skull revealing his now shaven bald head and jacket as she can see how more defined his body is. The dark blue V-neck he wore is hugging his upper body perfectly almost to the point of making Melanie’s mouth water for a taste and lick of Tom’s muscular skin. His neck was massive so massive Melanie wanted to bite the hell out of it. 

 

 

She began rubbing his massive shoulders searching Tom’s beautiful blue-grey eyes telling him that she missed him. How she dreaded all those many sleepless nights of not seeing him, hearing his voice and feeling his touch. Melanie didn’t want to admit it but she told him that for those months he was gone she fell for him. She couldn’t see herself with no one else but him only and the fact that her grandmother was right again. “So you acting all mean towards me in the park that day was just you basically falling for me and you just didn’t want to admit it love?” asked Tom. Shaking her head in agreeing with Tom question she had to admit that Tom is one of a kind and he is a guy you just don’t pass up or look over. “I especially missed those……. lips of yours Tom” as she rubbed her fingers over his luscious soft pouty lips.

 

“I’m about to kiss you Melanie which is what I’ve been wanting since I left 5 months ago” says Tom as he moves if closer to Melanie. Uncrossing her legs as Melanie felt Tom’s hand move to the inner part of her thigh as she felt his other hand grab her chin to pull her in for a kiss. Melanie draped her arms around his neck as he scoops her from the counter taking her to the bedroom upstairs. Arriving to her bedroom they fall onto her bed as Melanie pulls off his shirt yearning for the hunger of his body against hers. Tom removes her kimono robe biting and sucking on her neck making her yell out while wrapping her legs around him.

 

Taking her breasts into his mouth flicking and sucking on her nipples kissing and, licking between her breasts to her stomach causing Melanie to ache and arch into him. Melanie begins to unbuckle his jeans as Tom quickly snatches them off along with his underwear. “It’s too much light in here darling” as Tom jumped up to turn off all the lights. The only illumination is coming from her fireplace. Melanie forgot to close her window all the way as it was still open a bit. “Now where was I” said Tom as he grabbed her thighs pulling her lower region close to his face. “I wonder what ya taste love” said Tom. “Well you know what to do Tom” whispered Melanie as Tom got closer and closer to her yearning center. Slowly inserting one finger in her pussy causing her to flinch a bit placing his tongue on her clit first with a kiss and then another finger inserted causing to moan. Lightly flickering her clit with his wide and fat tongue as her hands ball into fists from his pleasuring oral usage. 

 

 

Swaying her hips toward his face as tongue flicks became faster and harder as he’s fingering away at her pussy. Firmly grabbing the back of his head as Tom began to let out a low guttural groaning moan vibrating against her center. Causing her breathing to turns into uncontrollable pants as if she’s pleading for him to stop because it felt so good but she couldn’t speak. It’s as if Tom was bewitching her pussy over and over again like a sort of punish well a good punishment of some sorts. Reaching her first orgasm as she held on even tighter to the back of his head as she let out a long “YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!” as she sits up moaning and then falls back exhausted onto the bed. 

 

Thinking Tom was done Melanie was trying to pull him up to see his face but, he wasn’t done. This time clamping her hips down so she couldn’t move for the very good good punishment she was about to receive. Tears of ecstacy, delight and passion would come falling down her face as Tom helped her reached her orgasm plateau three more times. Finally coming up and seeing how spent Melanie was his face drenched with her cum around his mouth he kissed her deeply. With Melanie licking her own juices from his face Melanie whispers “Lay that Big Ben on me daddy”. 

 

A huge Cheshire cat came over his face as he spread her long to dive right in with his erect cock causing her to spasm and her eyes glaze over. Placing her hands on his bulging biceps as Tom begins to dig in Melanie’s pussy. Scratches on his back and arms with a couple of hickies on his neck from the hot passionate long overdue sex. Slick, hot, and wet smacking in and out pounding Melanie into the bed mattress. For the umpteenth she explodes again all over Tom as he keeps going.

 

 

Making her head board hit the wall vigorously as her moans mixed the constant banging gave her dogs kind of fright as the ran downstairs. The bedroom door was open so they could hear everything going on between Melanie and Tom. She didn’t care and neither did Tom as she pleaded for him to pound harder into her pussy. Sexy low guttural moans escaped from Tom as sweat dripped onto Melanie as their eyes met for a moment as he mouths to Melanie “I LOVE YOU” and Melanie moans back “I love you too Tommy” and yet she explodes again on his dick. 

 

 

She whispers in his ear “Can I ride daddy” as Tom lies on his back to let Melanie take over. Still inside her takes charge like a pro gliding effortlessly up and down on Tom’s dick with his hands caressing her waist and round ass. Riding him harder as his big hands are gripping her curvy hips digging into them as she pounds his cock harder. With sweat falling from her body turns Tom over the edge wanting to taste her slick wet breasts. Sitting up now as Tom begins to suckle and biting her round breasts. She explodes again on him as with all his muscle flips her over and drives his dick from behind working her pussy doggy style.

 

Spanking her ass from behind as Tom began to get a little bolder. “Whose twat is this Mel” in the deepest graveled voice heard as he speeds his strokes in and out of Melanie causing her to convulse and shake. “Whose twat is this Mel and if I have to ask you again love I will pound it harder out of ya”. Smacking her ass harder making her moan from the pleasurable pain saying “It’s your pussy Tom it’s your baby” sounding exhausted and about to collapse. But he wraps his arm around her waist with his other hand gripping one of her shoulder digging steadily into her pounding her into oblivion. “Fuck Mel I’m about to cum girl”. “Oh Tommy me too” says an exasperated Melanie. Stroking to the limit as an amplified groan escapes from Tom’s belly as he is reaching his end point as Melanie is not too far behind both reaching their orgasms together in unison as the plop onto her bed happy, sweaty and satisfied. 

 

Grabbing a warm wash cloth from her bathroom Melanie washes both Tom and her as they lay back down in front of her fireplace on her bed. Laying in the softness of each other as Melanie is resting on his chest as Tom runs his fingers through her hair twirling around his fingers. “You are more beautiful than ever my love” says Tom while tracing his finger along her full lips pulling her close for a deep kiss. “I can be with you forever darling and be the happiest man alive”. “What do you think of marriage Melanie”? So shocked by this question all she could say was……… “HUH????”

“Ma ma ma marriage Tom” stuttered Melanie sounding suddenly nervous as she sat up turning away from him looking out the window at the full moon. “It was just a question Mel and I just wanted to know how you felt about it”. Running his hand along her back up to her neck sweeping her hair sideways. Gently kissing her neck and torso as her head falls back from his soft lip pleasure. “Of course I want to get married Tom but the timing and variables have to be right. Marriage is something that I don’t just want to jump into fast and then later on regret it down the line.” 

“I understand love I just wanted to hear where your heart is on the matter darling”. “I know baby, I know ” whispered Melanie as she rested her body close to Tom’s with his right hand rested firmly on her hip. His other hand was entwined with hers as they both laid there naked and warm on her queen size bed. “Mmm there is no other place I want to be and no other person I would want to be with” says Melanie as she planted a kiss on his lips as they both slipped into a deep sleep.

It was 2 in the morning as they lay in bed holding each other close. She loved Tom’s muscles and his bald head but she loved everything about him. She raised her wrist to look at the tennis bracelet that he gave her as she placed it against her lips give it a kiss. “No matter what Im never taking you off as long as I live”. Looking up at Tom as he was fast asleep snoring and all looking beautiful and peaceful to her. She hears what seems like something tiny snoring. She looks over the bed on her side and sees Daphne, Scooby and Lil Bane huddled together sleeping peacefully. Satisfied and content Melanie nuzzles against Tom as he wakes a bit still sleepy. “Mmm come here darling” says Tom hugging her waist pulling her close as they spooned until they fell asleep for the rest of the night.

 

The next morning Melanie was glowing she woke up and Tom was still fast asleep. It was 6:45 a.m. as it was still a bit dark outside. She let him sleep in and in fact he deserved it after because he has been so busy the past few months shooting The Dark Knight Rises and after last night the passion they shared was beautiful. She rose from the bed quietly not wanting to disturb him. Standing to her feet she was feeling some pain from the pummeling Tom gave her last night. “Oh he beat it up good Mel” as she giggled to herself tip toeing into her bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. 30 minutes later she got dressed wearing a black long sleeved blouse red pencil skirt that hugged her just right and grabbed her black Christian Louboutin pumps. Applying a bit of make-up as she left her bathroom she noticed Tom was nowhere around. Grabbing her purse and heels she headed downstairs and could smell breakfast being cooked. 

 

First seeing her dogs eating their bowls as she sat her shoes and purse on the barstool as she was heading to the kitchen table to sit. “Mornin darling did you sleep well” says Tom as he greets her with a sensual kiss and letting out a playful growl making her squeal. He smelled of fresh soap and scope mint mouth wash as he kissed her again. Handing her orange juice and toast with grape jam letting her know she has bacon and Spanish stuffed omelet coming up. Sitting at the table taking the sight of Tom in as he’s doing his thing at the stove shirtless with a drying dish towel draped over his torso. Wearing dark grey track pants as he empty the skillet of the omelet and places the bacon on too as he places the plate on the table for Melanie. 

 

“Come sit on my lap love” says Tom as he pats his leg for her to sit. Obliging him Melanie sits sideways on his lap and starts in on her breakfast. Biting into the omelet she savors the goodness of the omelet as she falls back on Tom letting a moan. “Damn this is good baby” says Melanie as she feed Tom some breakfast. Sharing the breakfast and feeding each other Melanie goes to wash the dishes she used walking to the sink with her back to Tom 

 

“Hey Mel I have something to ask you”. “Sure Tom what’s up?” “Uh last night when we were making love and when I said I loved you”….. “Yeah what about” asks Melanie paying attention to the task at hand. “Melanie did ya mean what you said last night that you loved me back while were having sex? I mean did ya mean it and not just because we were in the heat of the moment.” Turning off the water faucet and placing the dishes on the draining board she turns to Tom. “Yes Tom I do love you with all my heart and I guess you being gone all that time made me realize what you mean to me”. Walking up to her as he places his hands on her waist giving her a hug placing a sensual kiss on her lips. She was getting all hot and bothered wanted him right then but she saw it was 8:20 and had to be at work a 9 am. 

 

Moaning and whimpering in between kisses as Tom tries to unbutton her blouse but she is pulling away. “I…. have….to….go…….to work Tom please”. Picking her up and sitting her down in her kitchen table. “Ya have time for a quickie before ya head off to work don’t ya Mel” whispered Tom as his warm breathe tickled Melanie’s neck and ear causing her to moan and whimper. “Take me daddy” says Melanie whispering in Tom’s ear making him growl. Ferociously lifting up her pencil skirt and tearing off her panties. “I’m going to fuck ya senseless baby” says Tom as Melanie resting on her back on the table.

 

About an hour later she arrives at work its 9:20 as she strolls into work late with a huge smile on her face and dazed. “Good morning Ms. Richardson” says Natasha with a shocked look on her face. Walking into her office and sitting at her desk smelling some of the flowers that Tom sent her. “Wow did I miss something Ms. Richardson” asks Natasha. “Nah Natasha you didn’t it’s just that….. I’m in love with Tom Hardy”.


	13. Tom's New Love Interest......

GASPS……. “Really Ms. Richardson did you just say the L-Word……LOVE” asks Natasha. Yes Natasha I did say the L-Word and I mean it. “Wow what made this give you the change of heart so quickly?”asking Natasha. “It’s Tom I have to say because I will admit when I first met him I was skeptical and I didn’t give him the time of day. But, after getting to know him and seeing what such a sweet guy and gentleman he is I didn’t want to let this go I had to see what he was about” says Melanie.

 

“Sounds like to me this is the real thing for you Ms. Richardson. But, are you ready for what comes along with dating a celebrity that is becoming as popular as Tom is?” said Natasha sounding serious. A look of concern came over Melanie’s face when those words left Natasha’s mouth. “Whoa, what should I be worried about”? “Well if you must know when celebrities are out and about doing their thing photographers are always following them everywhere they go Ms. Richardson they’re always under a watchful eye and are you prepared for that?” Wanting to dismiss the subject all together Melanie was intrigued and wanting to know more from Natasha. “Okay tell me more or what advise do you have for me”. “Well Ms. Richardson let me ask you this?” “Sure Natasha you can ask me anything”Have you at least googled your man Tom Hardy just to see what been said about him on the internet” Also paparazzi are blood thirsty photographers too so get ready to be hounded when you out with Tom or by yourself.“Uh no and why should I do that I mean why just go for the milk when I can have the cow” said Melanie. 

 

“What are you serious Ms. Richardson I think you should just to get a general aspect of what is being said about Tom.” “In fact let’s do that right now Ms. Richardson”. Protesting the whole Idea of looking up her man Melanie dismissed it all together. “Natasha not right now I have work to do and a business to run so let’s get started”.   
“Yes Ma’am” says a defeated Natasha as she begins reading the messages to Melanie and began to get the workday started. 

 

5:00 pm was among them as they closed up and went home for the day. “Remember Ms. Richardson it doesn’t hurt to look at least to see what’s being said about Tom and honestly even you Ms. Richardson” said Natasha before saying good evening and heading home.

 

There was a bit of traffic on the freeway as Melanie was heading home and she couldn’t wait to see Tom as they were texting each other all day. She was listening to the radio one of those gossip stations she would listen to from time to time to get a quick laugh from. But, what she was about to encounter would quickly change her mind of ever listening again. “Hey has anyone seen the new chick that Warrior’s star Tom Hardy has been reportedly seeing?”says a male voice on the radio. 

 

“Mmm Tom Hardy he was so sexy and bad ass in Warrior” says a feminine voice. “Well according to E! News and Entertainment Weekly that the 35 year-old British Superstar is apparently dating a 29 year old advertising agent.” “Wow talk about a NOBODY”said the feminine voice. “Bitch no you didn’t say a Nobody” huffed Melanie keeping her cool. “Well apparently photos of them at a restaurant called “The Mediterranean” holding each other close and kissing. Also at one point this woman looks as if she was about to faint Tom make sure that she’s okay and stays by her side the entire time” says the first male voice.” “How the fuck they know all of this and those moments were intimate between Tom and I” said Melanie sounding a little agitated but she kept listening.

 

“What does this chick looks like?” says another male voice. “Well from what I heard the woman is drop dead gorgeous and I forgot to mention she is the president of the advertising company not just an agent. She’s seems very private just like Tom is so that’s good to know and we will keep you listeners informed about this story. Well that’s it today show, I’m Jessica Anderson, I’m Barry Rodgers and I’m your host Scott Williams thank you for listening”. Quickly turning off the radio Melanie is a bit upset as the traffic finally let up and she arrived at her home. Parking in her drive way she immediately greeted by Lil Bane as his cute little legs ran as quickly as he could to Melanie. 

”Aww there’s my little one come here cutie” says Melanie picking him up and Lil Bane licks her face in a frenzy from missing her all day. Her holiday lights were on of course on the outside but the inside was dark. So finally walking to her front door and unlocking it she tips in slowly. Through the foyer of her house she sees a low light coming from under the kitchen door. She sits Lil Bane down as he scurries away for her as she sits down her purse and car keys heading toward the kitchen.   
Pushing the kitchen door open she is greeted by a wonderful surprise she was upset from earlier but all the subsided. “Gasps Tom you didn’t have to do this for me”. 

 

Melanie walks in on a candlelight dinner for two. She is greeted by Tom setting the table for them to have dinner. He’s dressed in a perfect fit red long sleeve thermal and dark denim jeans, barefoot with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows looking sexy busy preparing dinner for Melanie. Tom prepared Melanie favorite dinner which is Rosemary Chicken, Scalloped potatoes, fresh asparagus, Caesar salad and for dessert peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream. 

 

Shocked that a British guy such as Tom went through so much trouble to prepare this dinner but of course Melanie had to ask him. “So Tom where did you learn to cook all this or who did you ask”. Well if you must know my love I spoke to ya mum and she gave me the recipes and as for the dessert I talked to ya father Mel.” Finishing all the food and placing it on the table Melanie sits down at the table and removing her Louboutins under the kitchen table. 

 

 

“Tom everything smells wonderful”. “Anything to make my love happy for a hard day’s work” says Tom kissed Melanie as they began to enjoy dinner. Later after Tom washed all the dishes Melanie helped dry and put them away. “I have another surprise for you Mel” says Tom as he asked for her to close her eyes. Melanie placed her hands over her eyes as Tom led the way as she followed. “No peeking my dear or you’ll spoil the surprise”. “Okay Tom I won’t” says Melanie letting out a cute giggle.   
Walking up the stairs near her bedroom Melanie could feel something soft under her feet as she entered a door way upstairs. 

 

“Tom what is this I feel under my feet”. “You’ll see when you get there darling trust me you won’t be disappointed”. Tom finally tells her to stop and open her eyes. “Shit!!!! Tom what are you trying to do to me.” Melanie sees a trail of pink, red and white rose petals all over the bed and another trail into her bathroom where a hot bubble bath has been drawn. Candles are lit and smooth jazz is playing softly. “Are the candles a bit corny and cheesey Mel?” “No Tom this is beautiful” says Melanie.   
“Well I’m sure you want to relax and for the rest of the night darling so I’m going to head home and see you to it. I will call you when I get home baby” says Tom as he was leaving. Grabbing his arm in protest “Maybe I want you here with me tonight Tom. 

 

Caressing me holding, touching, kissing and stroking me making love to me” says Melanie as she slowly undresses in front of him wearing only her matching black and pink trimmed bra and panties. His eyes never left hers as she removes all of his clothing as he then removes her bra and panties. Stepping in the rose petal bubble bath as it seems everything around them just diminished and disappeared. Resting against his broad chest as Tom tied Melanie’s hair up she seemed quiet all of a sudden with not much to say. She was still upset from what she heard on the radio early. The phrase echoed in her head over and over again agitating her, “Hmm talked about a NOBODY”, quickly dismissing it. 

 

Tom could sense she was all of a sudden a bit un easy as he asked her “Is everything alright Mel my love?” “Yes Tom of course it is but I have to ask you something important.” “Sure darling what’s up” says Tom. “Since I’m not a celebrity like you do you consider that I’m nobody important?”   
Tom’s eyes narrowed and his forehead crinkled to understand the question Melanie just asked him. “Darling you’re not a nobody. You are a beautiful sexy attractive woman who will make any man happy and I’m glad to be with you. Your family loves you, your friends love you and also I love you with all my heart. “I love you too Tom”. 

 

Finish bathing together as Melanie sits on the bed she calls to over to her as he is wearing only a bath towel. She yanks the towel away exposing his muscular thighs as his cock was directly in front of her. Running her manicured nails up and down his legs and over his taut ass causing him to squirm. Taking his cock into her mouth with her hands hugging his ass as her eyes are dead locked on him. Tom’s breathing becoming ragged and labored as Melanie introduces her head game. His entire length grows erect inside her mouth as one hand caresses his ball sack. 

 

The other his stroking him off as she sucks harder and faster with her fiery hazel eyes are locked onto his grey-blue eyes. His arousal peeks when the noises of her sucking and moaning over his cock as his hands dig into her hair stroking her mouth over his cock. “Shit Mel I about to cum love”, says Tom as Melanie moans a seal of approval as her sucking intensifies. Her grip tightening around his cock as Tom was on the brink as he grabbed the back of Melanie’s neck and loaded his white celery infused cum into the back of her throat. Catching a drop with her tongue Melanie savors the taste of his cum. “MMM MMM Good I’m digging that taste Tom”. With his stormy eyed gaze locked on Melanie she asks Tom “Hey baby what is it?” An animalistic growl comes from the under belly of Tom as he mouths in a deep gravelly tone……. MY TURN BABY…….


	14. Letting her know........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content and Language

“Come to the end of the bed Mel” whispers a raspy/graveled Tom. Obliging him as Melanie crawls to end of the bed towards Tom as he flips Melanie with no ounce of effort onto her stomach. “Spread eagle those gorgeous beautiful dark legs for me love”. In a cinch Melanie spreads her legs for Tom as her kneels on his knees in front of her. Placing soft full lip kisses upon her round ass as he grabs a hand full in both hands. 

 

Playfully smacking each one of Melanie’s ass cheeks as Tom makes her moan and whimper. “Time to taste and lick this twat clean” says Tom. Spreading her second pair of lips as Tom tongue dives into her pussy making her flinch and quake from his touch. Moaning and sucking harder to her pussy as Melanie gets tangle in the bed sheets while biting and burying her face in a pillow. Fingering her faster and sucking her twat dry as her climax was about to come crashing on both of them. “Fuck Tommy you about to make me come” says Melanie with herbreathing uneven and bucking her hips back and forth onto Tom’s face. Faster and faster he finger and tongues her pussy as she body spasms she explodes throwing her head back moaning passionately as Tom grabs her hips to drink every drop of her. Attempting to place her legs together Tom grabs her legs telling her to stay there. “I’m not done with that fat twat yet” says Tom stroking his cock. 

 

Grabbing and digging his hands into her hips and spreading his own legs apart Tom dives his cock into her pussy. “OH FUCK ya pussy is tight!!!!” shouts Tom grabbing her neck in a choke hold. Whispering in Melanie’s ear making her even wetter from the sound of his smoky and gravelly voice. Right after she explodes on Tom cock holding her steady close. “This is not going to be over quickly love Imma stay in this twat all night if I have to love”. Letting go of her neck as he grabs a pull of her hair making her upper body bend back as he strokes faster in and out of her long, current and fluid. Broken words of passion and ecstasy mixed with whimpers and cries of hot wandering lust fills Melanie’s body as she explodes again. Wondering to herself how much more of Tom she could handle and take and he wasn’t stopping or slowing down anytime soon.

 

 

Flipping her to her back as Tom picks Melanie up wrapping her legs around him once again stroking in and out of her pussy. With her arms around his neck Melanie grabs on for dear life as Tom fluids strokes turn into wet smacking pops. Over and over wet smack after wet smack as Tom pummels her pussy faster and harder. Tom sees their reflection in the mirror as he pumps her into oblivion as he becomes wet and slippery with sweat dripping from his bald head. 

 

 

“I want to ride you Tommy but this time I want to do it backwards” says Melanie sounding as if her breathing was labored. Slowly walking back to the bed Tom rests his back against the headboard with Melanie still on top of him. Now facing the opposite of him Melanie slowly sits on Tom’s cock with her legs perched like a frog. Balancing her hands on her knees as she moves up and down on Tom’s cock. Clawing his fingertips on her back as he grabs her hips to guide his cock in and out of her. Resting her legs around him as Tom pulls her upper body towards him pounding her even harder. Her eyes begin to see shades of green and purple as tears of delightful satisfaction fall from her eyes. 

 

Low deep rumbling growls moan from Tom as Melanie explodes yet again. Tom has now lost count of how many times he has made Melanie cum this night alone. Melanie’s throat has become utterly parched and dry from all the moaning and whimpering of passionate sex they were sharing. Melanie was reaching another orgasm as Tom’s was coming out of nowhere. Grabbing her close and rubbing her clit Melanie comes again for the last time as Tom finally gets only his second one of the whole night as Melanie falls on top of Tom. 

 

Laying there sleepy, tired and sticky Tom heads to the bathroom for a glass of water for Melanie and a warm cloth to wash Melanie and himself. After cleaning each other off Tom comes back to bed from the bathroom. Candles still burning as Etta James “At Last” can be heard playing softly from the stereo. Melanie looks at Tom and then quickly looks away covering her face. “Hey hey hey what’s the matter Mel” says Tom as he sees tears are falling from her face. “I’m a nobody Tom and I feel you should be with someone that will complete and and also matter to you”, says Melanie with a sobbing cry stuck in her throat. Wiping her tears now “I am with a girl that completes me and is somebody and also brings light to me everyday” says Tom handing Melanie a tissue. 

 

 

“Also Mel I see myself with you forever and always my love” says Tom as he wraps his muscular and powerful arms around her looking straight into her eyes and saying “I love you Melanie with all my heart”. “I love you too Tom” says Melanie as she pulls Tom closer to her resting her head over his tattooed chest listening to his heartbeat and falling asleep. 

 

Later on that night it was 3 am as Melanie woke to the sound of Lil Bane whimpering on the other side of her bedroom door. She grabs Tom’s red long sleeved shirt to wear as she opens the door. Lil Bane jumps into her arms as she carries him back to her bed. She notices Daphne and Scooby are sound asleep as Tom appears in the bedroom carrying two bowls of warms peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream. “I figured you would wake up soon so that’s why I headed back to the kitchen for some cobbler and ice cream to try” says Tom. Reaching the bed Melanie takes a bowl from Tom with Lil Bane heads for a warm spot to sleep with Daphne and Scooby. Tom sits behind Melanie with his legs on each side of her as they try the cobbler.

 

 

“Oh My God Tom this is just what I needed tonight” says Melanie nuzzling his goatee. “Me too darling I’m happy that I’m with you tonight” says Tom. Melanie too busy into the cobbler to notice that Tom was more concentrated on Melanie than his own cobbler when he dropped another bomb. But, of course she only admitted to Natasha that she was falling for Tom but, could she handle it back actually being said to her face. “I feel you’re the only woman for me Melanie and that’s why I have completely fallen in love with you” says Tom. 

 

 

Melanie’s eyes grew the size of saucers as she began to choke on her cobbler as she began to cough. “Oh Crikey my love are you alright” says Tom as he began to pat Melanie on her back helping her clear her throat. Catching her breathe once again as she is able to speak “I wasn’t expecting you to say this to me Tom” says Melanie. “I want to be with you always Melanie my love”.......


	15. No more hiding......

Lost for words Melanie was elated but her mind jumped to what she heard on the radio making her angry. “Why this face Mel” asks Tom. “It’s nothing Tom”. “I understand it’s nothing darling but maybe you’ll feel better talking about it”. “I said it nothing Tom so can we please drop it already” said Melanie as she could hear Lil Bane began to whimper being frightened from her raising her voice. Finishing her bowl of cobbler she hands the bowl to Tom muttering a “Thank you” as she turned over to sleep. Tom just sat there a minute looking at her as she was turned away for his gaze. 

 

Little did Tom know that Melanie was sobbing quietly as he left to wash the dishes in the kitchen. Returning back to Melanie bedroom she cried herself asleep as Tom crawled into her bed turning onto his side not wanting to disturb Melanie falling asleep. The next morning Melanie woke as her alarm went off but, this time she wasn’t greeted by the smells of morning breakfast. Getting out of bed quickly wearing only Tom’s shirt she went to go look for him as Lil Bane jumped into her arms. Checking every area of her home as she didn’t find anything of Tom’s that was there. Finally walking out her front door she noticed his Audi was gone. Feeling terrible and disgusted by the way she treated him last night as she looked both ways for signs of him. “I’m so sorry Tom” she whispered to herself as she went back in to get ready for work. She glad for one thing it was Friday as she finally arrived at work. 

 

“GOOD MOOOORNING MS. RICHARDSON” says Natasha in her best sing song voice. But, her look of happiness quickly changed when she saw Melanie’s face when she stepped off the elevator. “Morning Natasha” said Melanie in her most dreadful voice. “Oh goodness what happened to you Ms. Richardson “says Natasha handing Melanie her Cappuccino. “Nothing really I just made a stupid mistake by yelling at Tom to drop it”. “What did you tell him to drop?” “I told him that I didn’t want to hear more it so I raised my voice at him and I told him to drop the discussion”. Feeling terrible about what she did and Natasha could tell as she stepped into Melanie’s office closing the doors behind her. Taking a seat in one of the chairs facing Melanie desk as she offered her boss some advice.“Melanie what’s the big deal all couples have disagreements and arguments and did you do all the yelling or did Tom do some too?” “Ughhhh he just sat there and I did the yelling.” “Then when I woke up he was gone there was no trace of him anywhere”, says Melanie swallowing a chockfull sob.

 

“It’s not the end of the world Melanie if he really cares for you and from what I have witnessed already he will be back”. “He probably just gave you some space which is a good thing for you two.” “That isn’t the only thing Natasha” says Melanie. “Well what else is there for you to be feeling this way right now” asked Natasha. “Well on the way home yesterday I was listening to the radio and they began to talk about Tom and me”. “Let me guess the Scott Williams Show huh?” said Natasha. “Yes how did you know?” “Well I heard it on the way home too and that trick Jessica she always have something negative to say about beautiful women dating celebrity men”. “That isn’t the first time she has said something negative about a woman before”. “Natasha they also mentioned about having photos of us at the restaurant where I first met Tom”, said Melanie sounding upset. 

 

Natasha could tell that Melanie was upset by what she heard on the radio so she gives her some very important advice. “Let me ask you this Melanie?, Do you love Tom at all?”. “Yes I do Natasha with every ounce of my body and soul”. “Then all I can say is if you want to be with Tom you have to bite the bullet and take whatever is thrown your way” , says Natasha. “His popularity is increasing so if you love him like you say you do then be with him”. 

 

Feeling better from Natasha’s advice she decides to do a little work. Natasha and Melanie share a hug as she is left alone sending Natasha home early for the weekend as she is alone in her office. It was about 1 in the afternoon so she got down to work. Melanie leaves her office heading to a file cabinet to grab a few client files, to start her research. Her mind jumps to Tom a bit as he takes a hold of her mind delaying her work. His touch that gave her goose bumps all over body, the softness of his skin against hers when they are close. His thick husky and raspy accent tickling her center every time she heard his voice even the scar on his right eyebrow that drove her wild .The taste and softness of his full pouty luscious lips against hers igniting her whole body.

 

His irises of blue and grey mesmerizing her as he looks upon her she even noticed they can change to green sometimes. The crinkled lines of his forehead to his pinky that never bends on his hand she missed. Melanie loves tracing his tattoos when they lay in bed together or playing with his hair or scruffy beard when he rested across her stomach. His “I miss him so much” Melanie whispered. Looking and finding the files as she heads back to her office but isn’t alone. 

 

She finds Tom casually sitting on her couch dressed casually in a black V-Neck, denim jeans wearing aviator sunglasses. “GASPS Dammit Tom you scared me and I’m really busy right now what do you want”, says Melanie. “Whoa sorry my love didn’t mean to frighten you.” Setting the files onto her desk with her back facing Tom he walks up behind her giving her no space. Grabbing the first file to read Tom grabs her arms making her freeze in her tracks. Heat animates from his body to Melanie’s warming her office space as he removes his sunglasses. Whispering against her neck “Im sorry for last night baby giving you a hard time “says Tom causing her to react. 

 

Her hair rising on the back of her neck from his touch as Tom removed her hair pin letting hair down kissing her neck gently. “Tttttttom I really hhhhhhave to get back to work nnnnnnnow”. “Pppppplease don’t ddddddddoo this to me now”says Melanie sounding out of breathe. Taking the file from her hand tossing it across the office as Tom places Melanie onto her desk.

 

Kissing her deeply Melanie kicks off her shoes as Tom unbuttons her blouse trailing her neck and breasts with kisses as she whimpers. “OH FUCK not now Tom” she says subconsciously. “But I don’t want you to stop either Tom”. Removing her slacks running his hands feeling his way by her thighs and round ass over powering her completely. “I need a taste Mel” says Tom staring deep into her eyes. Not saying a word Melanie lies back onto her desk letting Tom handle his business.  
The sun was setting now as Tom and Melanie are now on her couch which, folds out as a bed for the many times she has slept at her office before. Resting on his chest listening to him talk as he asked Melanie a very important question that will shape their lives forever. “I want you to be by my side always Melanie and as my girlfriend too”, says Tom. Kissing each other deeply as Tom decided to ask Melanie the question. “Melanie what do you think of making our relationship public?”. “Really Tom you want to do that make us known in a relationship?”


	16. It's official.......

“Seriously you want to make it official to the public that we’re together?” “Yes Mel, I want to make it known to the world that I’m with you. That doesn’t present a problem to you does it love?” Getting dressed is Melanie as Tom follows behind her getting dressed too. “Hey are you hungry darling?” “Yes Tom I’m starving for some Chinese food” says Melanie. Fully dressed Melanie closes up the office as her and Tom head into the city for some dinner at the Chinese Kitchen. It was a somewhat warmer evening in the city for it to be December as they arrived at the restaurant. They decided to sit on the restaurant patio since there was only one other couple around them. 

 

Enjoying each other’s company of good food, excellent conversation and Tom doing his very best of making his girl Melanie laugh. Holding hands, feeding each other and endless lip nibbling kisses to each other soon Tom began to get noticed. Soon would follow fans asking for autographs and pictures with him as others chatted with Melanie. Fans would ask Tom who Melanie was and simply Tom saying to them “This is my girl Melanie” after he turns to Melanie winking at her making her blush and fluster a smile. The negativity she once had inside of her consciousness buried deep in her psyche quickly disappeared. Tom and Melanie even posed with staff of the restaurant and as he signed autographs for them also.

 

On the ride home to his place Melanie was most definitely at peace and more content. Since now that her and Tom made their first public appearance together as a couple she was happy. “Hmm doesn’t my girl have a birthday coming up very soon” says Tom reaching for Melanie’s hand placing a kiss on it. “Yes I do I have birthday coming up in about 2 weeks” says Melanie flashing Tom a gorgeous smile. “So what would the birthday girl like for her special day”. “Well Tom nothing really just to spend a quiet and beautiful evening with you licking cake frosting off my entire body is all I want”. Raising his eyebrow “Hmm now that can be arranged if you being a good girl up til then” says Tom. She giggles and asks Tom: “Hey are these windows tinted?” “Yeah? Why Mel?” “Just pull over up here” says Melanie rubbing Tom’s thigh. 

 

Obliging Melanie he pulls over to the side of the very light highway as Melanie unbuckles her seat belt. Crawling into Tom’s lap facing him with his hands resting firmly on the small of Melanie’s back. “You want more I suppose right” says Tom. “I mean If you prefer not to have your way with me again I can just get up and…..”says Melanie before Tom stops her from leaving his lap. “Oh no love your fine let’s finish this” says Tom unbuttoning her blouse and removing her bra.   
Constant kissing and heavy breathing as Tom’s windows began to fog up as the sex was getting hot and heavy between them. Not even the 7 missed calls 12 text messages and 3 voicemails Melanie had couldn’t pull her away from Tom making her come over and over again in the driver seat of his Audi 2 seater. With the sun fully set now Tom and Melanie were still on the side of the road. As cars whizzing by too fast for Tom and Melanie to be noticed as the windows were fogged as he let the top down. Lying in each other’s arms observing the starry night sky as Tom notices a shooting star go by. “Make a wish Tom. 

 

What is it that you wish for babe” says Melanie massaging Tom’s bald head. “I already made my wish darling” says Tom pulling Melanie into a bear hug massaging his fingers through her hair. “Hmm that feels good Tom don’t stop” moans Melanie. “Seriously Tom what did you wish for”. Tom then sighs “I made a 2 part wish”. “Ok then what is it?” says Melanie. “First part is to be with a woman that takes me as I am and that we can make each other happy. As for the second part of my wish I can’t tell you that right now”. “I understand Tom “said Melanie. “Maybe we should be getting home love” says Tom kissing Melanie’s forehead. Dressed and heading down the road Melanie took things into perspective that she couldn’t break up with Tom and she was now and definitely more than ever in love with him. Finally dropping her off at home with her car bought back for her as Tom told her that a good friend of his bought it back for her. “This December for you Melanie my darling is going to be like no other you ever had” says Tom as they kissed saying goodnight and parted ways.

Two weeks went quickly as it was now Melanie’s birthday the 19th just 6 days before Christmas. So Tom surprised her by having her go on a much deserved vacation which also meant closing her advertising office until after the New Year. Of course her assistant to him Natasha received a much deserved hefty Christmas Bonus on top of her usual salary from the help of Tom. Tom found out from Melanie’s mom and grandmother that she loves the Nutcracker Ballet when she was a child and even now still. “Hmm I always wanted to go see the Nutcracker Ballet for real ever since I was child but never had the chance to” he remembered her saying to him.  
It was bright early morning on her birthday as Melanie felt something heavy on her chest. She woke up to Lil’ Bane on her chest with a red ribbon tied around his collar and a letter attached to it. “Goodness your heavy Lil Bane and you’re not exactly little anymore” says Melanie as she could tell that he was getting bigger. Unraveling the letter and the ribbon as she began reading. All it says is “Get ready for the time of your life my love”  
Love Tom.

 

Melanie looked at her phone and noticed that no one texted her or called to send her birthday wishes. The fact it’s almost noon and she hasn’t heard from anyone not even her friends. So Melanie headed downstairs to the kitchen to feed her dogs as she prepared a little breakfast for herself. Done eating breakfast she washes the dishes and there is a knock at her front door. She opens her door it’s a Fed-Ex Courier. 

 

“Melanie Richardson” spoke the Courier. “Yes I am Melanie Richardson” as the Courier asked her to sign for a package and he handed it to her. Merry Christmas greetings were exchanged as she took the package heading back to the kitchen to open it. When she opened the package she pulled out what seemed to be Christmas tree ornament. “It’s a Nutcracker” says and a card inside. Reading the card it says: Tonight your wish will come true of something you always wanted to do be ready ay 7pm. Happy Birthday baby see you then.   
Love Tom. 

 

P.S. stop by to pay your friend Samantha a visit. You will indeed need something to wear for tonight.  
“Something I always wanted to do” she whispered to herself. I have no idea what he is talking about but I will have to see tonight I guess. Melanie showered got dressed and head into downtown to meet Samantha at her boutique. Arriving at Samantha’s boutique Melanie greeted her longtime friend with a hug and kiss and Samantha wished her a Happy Birthday.

 

 

“Alright Samantha what is this all about” says Melanie. “Honestly Melanie I don’t know what you’re talking about” says Samantha in her best convincing voice. “Seriously Melanie Tom just asked me to have you try on some of the evening dresses I just received that’s all”. “Really Melanie all he said was to have you try on dresses for whatever he had in store for you tonight”. Little did she know Tom spoke to her whole family in keeping it a surprise for Melanie. Happy but defeated that should couldn’t get anything more out of her friend since they were young. “Alright Sam let’s get the show on the road then”. “Ok girl are you ready to be dazzled with the shipment of dresses I just received. Well feast your eyes on these beauties”.

 

Samantha pulled back the curtain and revealed some the most beautiful dressed she has even seen. Versace, Roberto Cavalli, Gucci, Fendi, Vera Wang and other designer gowns were filled in Samantha’s boutique. Even designers shoes, handbags and other accessories for Melanie to chose from for the evening. “Is it me or all the gowns the same size” says Melanie as she is choosing a gown to wear. “Actually yes Melanie because Tom told us your size”. Chuckling to herself thinking of how Tom seems to always be on top of things never missing a step. “The nerve of that man sometimes and I guess that’s why I love him so much”. Samantha was so shocked to hear those words from Melanie she dropped the dresses in her hands. “Eckkkk oh my god Melanie did you just say that” says Samantha as she ran to Melanie. “Yes I did Samantha I have fallen for him and to be honest in my heart I can’t see myself with no one else but him”. Tears streamed down her face as she was spilling her guts to Samantha. Grabbing tissues for Melanie as she wiped her tears as Samantha comforted her. “I have gotten to know Tom just like everyone else and I can tell he cares about you a lot and if he makes you then so be it and be with him”. Feeling relieved Samantha hugged Melanie. “Now let’s go pick you out a dress that will stop Tom right in his tracks” says Samantha as they looked for a dress for Melanie.


	17. Let's tell the world......

“Hmm what color do want the dress to be Mel” says Samantha searching through one rack of dresses. “I don’t know Sam but I will know when I see it” says Melanie as she searched through a different rack of dresses on her own. It was almost 2:30 in the afternoon and not yet has she found a dress. Just then she looked to her left and laid her eyes on the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Hidden behind some other dresses way in the back Melanie grabbed it and immediately she fell in love with it. “Ooooo Mel that is a Roberto Cavalli gown” said Samantha as Melanie was staring at the dress. The dress is of a Poinsettia Red color long sleeved with the back out and touched with a hint of silver shimmer only visible in the light when hit. Once she took a look at the price she politely handed it back to Samantha. “Ohhh noooo Sam I can’t afford this dress honey not now and not ever”. “Uh who said you had to pay for it Tom was staring at this dress and said he automatically pictured you in this very dress and he even saw the shoes too”. Melanie laughed “girl are you serious Tom even picked out shoes?” “I will admit when I thought it was weird that Tom even chose shoes to match the dress after he admitted to finding heels on a woman sexy but hey I love the fact he cares so much about you Melanie” says Samantha as she hugged her longtime friend. “Now what do the shoes look like” asked Melanie. As Samantha pulled out a pair of Jimmy Choo’s red pumps perfectly matching the dress and even had a tiny silver chain on both shoes.  
Squeals with delight Melanie runs to the dressing room to try on the dress. Minutes later emerging from the dressing room Samantha was in such awe when she saw Melanie in the dress. “You might as well call it your own “FUCK EM DRESS” said Samantha. “Wait don’t you mean Freak Em Dress like the Beyonce song?” “Hell Naw chick I mean Fuck Em dress because when you and Tom step into the place all eyes with be on you and you will get eye fucked by all that is there trust me Mel”. Circling Melanie as if Samantha was a bird of prey on the search for dinner she had to admit Melanie was gorgeous in this dress. “Damn girl that dress is bad on you and you will definitely kill tonight in that dress and frankly girl Tom is going to want to fuck some serious Amnesia into your ass you look so good.” Melanie laughed so hard her stomach was in stitches as she walked over to a long mirror to take a closer. “Jeez Sam I thought you were exaggerating a bit but damn I love what I see” says Melanie as she smoothed the dress over her well defined curves that Tom loved so much. Turning around to the mirror to see how her back looked being out sweetened the deal practically sealed. “Oh girl I see of course where Tom’s hand is going to be most of the night” says Samantha. “Where is that Sam” asked Melanie. “Resting his hand right above your junk in the trunk” says Samantha as they both laughed out loud together. Samantha bagged the dress and shoes for Melanie and handed them to her. “Oops I forgot here is something else for you from Tom says Samantha as she handed a small black shopping bag to Melanie with note saying “don’t open until tonight”. “Hey what about your hair Mel”, asked Samantha. “Oh I will do something to it when I get home”. Gasps “No you will not” says Samantha as she grabbed Melanie’s hand leading her to the salon next door. Upon entering the salon the staff saw it was Melanie and quickly started to scramble all over the place. “Don’t tell me but Tom came here to didn’t he?” “I think so Mel” said Samantha as the salon staff introduced themselves and immediately got to work primping and pampering Melanie for her big evening.  
It was now 5:30 pm as Melanie finally arrived home greeting by her dogs as she kissed them fed them and hurried upstairs to take a back and get dressed for the night. Melanie was shocked that she didn’t hear from anyone other than Tom of course the texts from all her family wishing her a Happy Birthday but nothing more. Melanie took a bath refreshing her newly now exfoliated and hairless body as she could feel goose bumps and butterflies in her stomach as she stared at the dress hanging on the back on the bathroom door. Done bathing Melanie steps back into her bedroom finding her dogs right there keeping a close eye on her. It was now 6:30 in the evening as she started to get dressed touching up her up-do hairstyle with applying a bit of spray to her perfect soft tight curls caressing her face. Then putting on fresh make up and red lip stick for that pop. Lastly putting on her accessories as she looked at the little black bag in front of her. Opening the bag she pulled out a box apparently from Tiffany’s. Opening the box it was a tiara of Swavorski Crystal Diamond stones. Shocked by what Tom got her the tiara nearly fell to the floor but Melanie caught it in time. Giving herself one last look over in the mirror Melanie turns to her dogs. “Well what do you all think?” Scooby and Daphne bark will their approval as Lil Bane yelps jumping up and down on his back legs as he runs toward Melanie hopping in her arms giving him a quick pat. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!!!!! Goes her phone with an incoming text message from Tom. “Turning the corner almost to you Mel” she reads as she grabs her keys, phone, clip of cash and cards placing them into her small silver clutch. She heads downstairs to the front door as she hears a knock at the door. Opening the door Melanie sees Tom looking sexy and dashing as ever in a 3 piece dressed to the 9s all the way. Scruff is a tad bit fuller sporting a buzz hair cut no longer bald. “God you look gorgeous love” says Tom kissing on the cheek. “You look good too babe” says Melanie as she sees a stretch limo outside her doorstep. “Chariot awaits darling” as Tom ushers Melanie over to the limo.  
“I’m Michael your driver for this evening” as he opens the door for Tom and Melanie to get in and finally pulling away. Melanie seemed a bit nervous as Tom begins rubbing her back soothing any butterflies fluttering in her stomach.” “Nervous there Love? “says Tom with a look of concern in his eyes. “Oh it’s nothing just a bit…… uh”. “Nervous” says Tom pulling Melanie close to him. “Look Melanie it’s going to fine. I know you’re nervous a tad bit about us being together in the public eye. Just know I will always be there for you okay” says Tom flashing Melanie the most sweet crooked tooth grin she ever saw. She noticed his eyes turned a bit hazel when he smiled at her making her melt and warm up. “Hey were here” says Tom as the limo comes to a complete stop. “I need you to close your eyes Mel you’re about to see your surprise.”  
Michael comes to open the door as Tom helps Melanie from the limo. “Keep those eyes closed and no peeking” says Tom causing Melanie to giggle as Tom placed his hands over her eyes telling her to watch her step removing his hands. “Open them”. Melanie opened her eyes adjusting to the lights around her seeing the marquee sign. Reading the sign “Welcome to The Silvo Performance Hall: Tonight’s performance The Nutcracker Ballet”. It finally hit her that Tom’s surprise to her was to actually see a live performance of the Nutcracker Ballet. “Oh my god Tom how did you know” said Melanie holding back a sobbing choke. “Well your mum and your gran told me about how you always wanted to go to the Nutcracker so I thought it would be a nice surprise”. Shocked and elated all in the same Melanie was about to start balling like crazy when Tom comforted her. “Shhh there there love now do you want to mess up you make up” says Tom handing her a tissue. “No we don’t want that Tom.” “Come on let’s go inside Mel.”  
Walking in hand and hand into the hall as Melanie and Tom enter the building all eyes levitate to their direction. All eyes were fixated on Melanie as her red dress popped in the crowd of dark colors. “See darling I’m not the only one staring at you” says Tom whispered in Melanie ear. The women were envious of Melanie and the men wanted to be in Tom’s place as her date. Tom rested his hand on the opening part of her dress near the small of her back right above her round bottom. Melanie giggled to herself as she thought of what Samantha told her earlier that day. “You know my hand is going to be right at this spot darling as long as you’re in this sexy dress darling” says Tom kissing Melanie again. This seemed to look like a red carpet event because the next thing Melanie sees is flashes of light from cameras. The photographers and paparazzi seems to know where Tom appears as the shouting for him to pose begins as Melanie kindly steps to the side. Tom is all smiles of course he is use to this sort of thing as for Melanie she was smiling on the outside but inside she was like a deer in the headlights. “Hey Tom who is the beautiful lady in the red dress with you??” shouts a photographer. “Oh this is my lovely girlfriend Melanie” says Tom turning to Melanie winking at her and extending his hand to her. She reaches for his hand as he pulls her close twirling her around. She steps forward as she strikes a few poses for the cameras flashing that very gorgeous smile that capture him the first time. The performance was about to start in a few minutes as they made their way to their seats.  
Quickly fading to dark as the show began little did Melanie know that Tom spent most of the performance watching her. She was like a kid in the candy shop. Humming all of Tchaikovsky’s music through the whole show as Melanie swayed her head from side to side. With the show ending patrons shouting “Bravo” and “Encore” and Tom whistling like crazy for a show well done they headed out to a quiet dinner. Leaving a restaurant they then head over to a hotel where they check in. Heading into the elevator Tom kisses her hand “Let’s call it a night so I can have you out that dress” says Tom grabbing her waist pulling her close. “I need dessert and I sure could go for four scoops of Chocolate Ice Cream” says Tom snuggling and nibbling at her neck making her giggle and laugh out loud. The door of the elevator was about to close when an elderly couple stepped on the elevator catching Tom and Melanie making out. Tom clears his throat and straightens his shirt collar as Melanie stands up straight. The ride to their floor was quiet but bit of sniggling and giggling from Tom and Melanie as they finally reached their floor exiting the elevator. Reaching their suite Tom unlocks the door opening. Melanie was about to walk in as Tom stopped her. “Wait this is going to be done right love and all night.”  
Tom then picks up Melanie in fail swoop carrying her in the room then kicking the door closed with his foot.


	18. Happy Birthday Melanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual, Explicit content and Language

The shower is running with the door agape open as moans of pleasure come from the bathroom. A red dress and pumps are tossed about the room along with a dark suit, dress shoes and a white shirt. A diamond crusted Tiara sits perfectly on the nightstand. Candles burn as scent of sex and fragrance fill the room with the light ambiance. Moans get louder as they come closer together.   
Her body planted against the glass of the shower. He’s holding her from behind with one hand clinching and pinching one of her breast nipples. As his other hand spreads her legs gently rubbing the folds of her clit as her hips arch and buck back and forth. His full luscious lips tracing and caressing her neck. “Please don’t stop I’m so close just don’t stop baby” she moans. Primal grunts moans fill her ear canal as he takes pleasure rubbing her clit with his thick fingers as he speeds up turning her breathing into short quick panting sounds. Tightening her grip around his neck he doesn’t stop rubbing her as she spasms and explodes for him “Oh Toooooommmmm”. Turning her to face him pressing her back to the fogged and wet shower glass burying his lips over hers taking her into him. Digging her nails into his tatted biceps as he picks her up carrying her into the light bedroom not breaking their kiss. Completely wet as they fall into the cool bed sheets kissing. Tom stops kissing her “It’s too quiet in here need more noise” as he grabs the remote to the I-pod player on the entertainment center. Presses play as “Take it” from L.L. Cool J. begins to play bassing out the speakers.   
“Can ya take it darling”says Tom flipping Melanie onto her back grabbing her by the legs pulling her to him as she giggles. “I love you Mel” whispers Tom as his eyes changed to a mixture of Blue-green staring into her hazel eyes. “I love you too Tom” as Melanie wraps her long legs around him holding him close. Kissing, tossing and turning in the bed as Melanie flips Tom on his back. “Can I go for a ride Tom?” “Yes you may darling” says Tom grabbing her hips is she slides down onto his erect cock. Guiding herself up and down on him as her nipples are hard as rocks. Tom sits up still watching Melanie lost in the sex of riding his cock with moans and constant whispers of uttering satisfaction escape her lips. He takes a nipple into his mouth biting down on it not too hard but enough for Melanie to let out a growl. Placing her feet on each side of his thighs as she quickens her speed to that she is practically bouncing up and down on him. She explodes the first again not breaking stride as she wets him up. “Fuck me from behind Tom” says Melanie sounding breathless. “Oh you want those birthday licks I was promised” says Tom as Melanie got on all fours. Tom roughly enters her digging his fingertips into her ass gliding in and out of her wet tight twat. “Shit girl ya so fuckin tight Imma shoot up in ya girl”. Spanking her ass and punishing her pussy as her moans were over taking the music playing through the paper thin walls. Obviously Tom didn’t care as he stroked faster as pulling her hair. “Harder Tom!!!! Fuck me harder!!! Give me that birthday dick!!!!” as he obliged her wishes as she exploded again. Her legs were about to give away as they started to wobble from his punishment he was laying into her pussy. “Is this twat mine Mel” asks Tom as she stroked. It was taking her too long to answer so he smacks her ass. “I can’t hear you Mel” as he smacks her ass again. She moans “Yes Tom it’s yours daddy” moans Melanie. “Sorry darling can’t hear you what’s that” says Tom smacking on the ass again. “Oooooooohhh shit!!!! I said it’s your daddy” yells Melanie. “Mmmm that’s a good girl” says Tom pulling Melanie up and tossing Melanie on her back. “It’s about to get hot and heavy in here” says Tom. Take it fades away as Chris Issak’s “Wicked Game” begins to play. Grabbing her legs at the knees yanking her close to him as he dives right in causing her to gasp for air and take hold of the bed sheets. Burying his head into her neck with his hand firmly around her neck so they couldn’t make eye contact as he pounds her into the sheets. Fluid wet strokes in and out as Tom lays it to her as soon the patrons in other rooms could hear her moan and scream for Tom as other’s opened their doors to see where it was coming from. None of the guests seemed to complain.   
She wanted to look into his beautiful eyes but she couldn’t for two reasons he was too strong and in the zone and he felt so good inside of her. “I wanna hear you come for me love and you better tell me” says Tom finally looking at her face of all the expressions she was making. She wanted to kiss him but he would move his face from her keeping a grip around her neck. He pumped harder into her and faster as hot tears fell from her face with Aurora lights of sheering colors and bursts filled her eyes. “OH FUCK Tom” says Melanie as Tom pulls out opens her legs and dives in head first to her pussy holding her legs open. Devouring her pussy taking a brutal punishment from his thick long tongue. Licking and sucking her of all her juices. With all her might she attempted to push him off of her as if she felt she couldn’t come anymore. And his lips and scruff against her pussy felt like heaven as she was melting before him. But that’s when she exploded the biggest orgasm grabbing his head letting a roaring purr from her lips as her body spasmed under him. Falling back onto the pillow to get a second wind as Tom rises licking his lips. “Come here and lay here it’s your turn” says Melanie as Tom sits with his back to her headboard. Crawling towards him and running her nails against his thighs as she grabs his cock nestling between his legs. Wicked Games ends as Mazzy Star’s “Fade Into You” plays next. She kisses the tip of his dick as a shivering breathe comes from his lips. Taking him in her mouth beginning a rhythm as Tom grabs a hand full of her hair. Massaging his balls in the process as her licking strokes get longer and harder as her mouth grip gets a bit tighter around him as Tom begins to flinch as he moans “Damn Mel Oi ya trying to kill me!!!” says Tom grabbing the headboard for leverage. Her sucking and gripping noises to Tom’s cock filled the room as veins begin to pop in his neck trying to contain himself. Sweat builds on his face as he looks up to the ceiling as his face turns to a deep shade of red. Shimmers of gold, purple and green flashes filled his eyes as he was coming to the point of bursting in the back of Melanie’s throat. Primal groans and growls rumble in his throat as both his hands grab Melanie’s hair as he skeeted into the back of her throat.   
“Mmm that tasted very nice” says Melanie licking her lips. “You’re a bad girl Mel” says Tom smacking Melanie on her ass as she walked into bathroom. Turning of the shower and grabbing a wash cloth for Tom cleaning him off. Melanie walks back into the room tossing him the cloth, washes himself tossing back to the bathroom sink. Melanie jumps back into the bed lying across the foot of the bed as Tom was at the top. Snow begins to fall outside the window as Tom rests besides Melanie tracing his fingers along her lower back and round ass. “Did I hurt you darling” says Tom sounding concerned. “No baby you didn’t hurt me I loved every minute of it and I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose” says Melanie, turning over onto her back looking Tom in his eyes and tracing the outlines of his dark tribal tattoo. It seemed as if she couldn’t look Tom directly at him because he gives her goose bumps. Her stomach would get all topsy turvy with butterflies just being in an ear shot of him. “Do I still make you nervous Melanie” asks Tom. “I don’t know what it is Tom but there is something about you that just makes me all nervous, happy and forget about the world all around me”. Turning away as if she was embarrassed to say those words Tom grabs her turning her back to him. “Look at me darling” says Tom as Melanie turned to him finally. “I’m just a regular person who is an actor Melanie there is nothing special about me “with seriousness in his voice. “Well Tom when I see you I don’t see what you’re talking about”.

“Then tell me exactly what you see Mel” asks Tom pulling her close to him staring into her eyes. She felt a lump in her throat then. Melanie couldn’t put her finger on it but, Tom is sexy and hot beyond belief he made her nervous with every instant opportunity he had. “Tom you are a very good looking guy okay and your very sexy too” says Melanie. “Actually Tom I wonder to myself why did you approach me I mean I know that there are way better looking women out there to be on your arm than me”. Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Melanie as shock showed in his eyes “Seriously Melanie is that how you feel about yourself” asked Tom caressing her face. “I could care less about what a woman looks like it’s her heart that I become attracted to and I saw that with you and your outer beauty just made it sweeter” as Tom wrapped his soft tatted arms around her. “And honestly Melanie I was nervous around you the first time we met each other love”. Her face became hot and flustered as she blushed with his bent pinkie finger tickling her ear lobe making her giggle. “I love you Tom”. “I love you Melanie” says Tom pulling the heavy warm covers around them. The snow outside fell a bit harder as they stared out the balcony window as Tom heavy and husky breathing was the only sound heard as the music ended as they fell asleep finally for the night.


	19. Happy Birthday Melanie II

It’s 6:12am as the sun just barely touched the sky. The sun crept into the room as Tom and Mel were still in bed. Melanie was still sound asleep as Tom was now awake watching her. She looked so beautiful when she slept. How sometimes he caught her smiling in her sleep or even the half sleepy sigh she would often make without knowing. Tom could watch her all day if he had the opportunity to. He loved her long eyelashes, the fullness of her round soft lips, the highness of her cheek bones, and her round nose just perfect her face. All together it drove him wild inside that he finally found someone he wanted to be with and last night was just the stepping stone into their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Tom catches Melanie smiling and giggling in her sleep as he pulls out his cell phone and took a picture of Melanie while she was asleep. Tom found himself staring at the picture to a point that seemed forever as he couldn’t believe he sleeps and makes love to a woman so beautiful inside and out. 

 

“Mmmmmmmm” stretches Melanie finally waking up. “Morning beautiful”. “Good Morning yourself baby”. Kissing each other as breakfast from Room Service was bought to them. Tom tips the attendant and also signs an autograph as he happily disappears. “Are you hungry there darling”. “I’m so hungry I can eat a truck right now” says Melanie letting the bed sheet falling to the floor. She grabs Tom dress shirt and puts it on as he pulls her into his lap to eat breakfast. Blueberry Pancakes with Maple Syrup, Bacon, Sausage and Scrambled Eggs. Also with Coffee and Orange Juice to drink. 

“Do you mind If I feed you baby?” “Also can we eat all the way through for once this time” says Tom. “What really Tom” says Melanie through her laughter. “Well it takes two Tom and you’re no better than me”. Playful shoving a slice of pancake in Tom’s mouth making her giggle. Tom attempts to talk with his mouth full as a bit of pancake hits Melanie on her cheek giving Tom a look of beyond belief making him gasp. “Oi there I’m dreadfully so sorry about that Mel”. “Tom it’s okay and it was an accident”.

 

“Darling I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt or harm me” says Melanie turning around in Tom’s lap facing him. Gently sucking maple syrup from Tom’s bottom lip causing him to groan with passion maneuvering his hands under his shirt caressing her waist. “Mmm it’s your turn darling”. Tom stabs a piece of pancake with his fork to feed Melanie. “Oh wow that is good some good blueberry pancake” says Melanie kissing Tom. Finally finishing breakfast they went back to bed for a while longer. But, not without snapping a few pics of each other with Tom’s phone and then they went straight back to sleep. It was the afternoon about 2 pm when they checked out the hotel. In their same clothes from the night before as their leaving the hotel holding hands with ,many began to notice that officially Tom and Melanie were a couple. Waiting for the Valet to bring his car Tom does something next that Melanie was not expecting. “I’m sorry love but I’ve wanted to do this ever since last night”. He quickly grabs Melanie into his arms planting a kiss on her lips and dipping her at the same time. Hotel guests and staff all seem to pause to witness this magical kiss shared between Tom and Melanie. back home to her place. With the look of dizziness of her face it was as if Tom sucked the life from her as she slowly looked into his eyes. The valet driver finally pulls up as Tom opens the passenger door for her to get in. He then jumps in tipping the valet and taking her home.  
Arriving to her home Tom makes sure she gets in safe. Unlocking her front door and trying to turn on a light in her dark house she finally finds one. With a flip of the switch Melanie was not ready for what comes next. “SURPRISE!!!!!!” shouts her family and friends nearly scaring her to death. Still adjusting her mind and eyes to what she was seeing in her house. All the birthday decorations, birthday gifts, refreshments and “Happy Birthday Sweet Pea!!” says Harold Sr. giving his daughter a hug and kiss followed by her mother Cassandra. “Hmm I wonder did you have something to do with this too am I right Tom” says Melanie cutting a look at Tom while hugging her mom. He shrugs his shoulders half-heartedly as if he didn’t have a clue to what Melanie was referring to. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!!!!” shouts her best friends as they all surround Melanie for a group hug. Following were their husbands who also bought gifts and little 6 year-old James even bought a gift. Her assistant Natasha and her boyfriend showed up for the festivities. Idris was nice enough to leave London in between episodes of “Luther” to come to her surprise party. After all the hugs Melanie looks for Tom and notices that he is gone. 

 

“Hey where is Tom”. “Oh he headed to change clothes but he will be right back” said her brother Michael as her siblings come running to jump on their older sister wishing her a Happy Birthday. Followed by her dogs Scooby, Daphne and Lil Bane bringing up the rear running to their master as they jumped on her licking her face and making her laugh. 

 

Her dogs then run off with her young siblings and James to play leaving the adults alone. Melanie decides to head upstairs to change out of the red dress into other clothes and freshen up. While Melanie was upstairs Tom came back but he wasn’t alone. As Melanie as done freshening up and now dressed she was on her way back downstairs. “Hey birthday girl where are you going” says Demetria stopping her on the stairs. “I’m going back to my party” says Melanie trying to pass her friend. “There is another surprise for you but I have to blindfold you” says Demetria. 

 

Obliging her friend with no fuss or argument Demetria ties a blindfold over Melanie’s eyes helping her downstairs. With everyone quiet and not making a sound as Tom is standing behind the surprise that is seated in front of him. Demetria guides Melanie downstairs to where her surprise is as she was seated right across on her living room couch. Demetria finally removed the blindfold from Melanie’s eyes and seeing her grandmother in front of her. “Grandma I’m so glad to see you and whose idea was it to bring you” kneeling down in front of her grandmother with tears of joy falling down her face. “Well honey child it was Tom’s idea to bring me to your party” says her grandmother as Melanie to turn towards Tom as he gives her a warm smile. Since everyone was now at the party it can truly begin. The party was truly a success for Melanie as it went well into the evening hours. First they sat to a wonderful dinner and cake where she blew out all 33 birthday candles. Melanie’s grandmother is up in age she had a need for some dancing as both Tom and Idris and even little James were her dancing partners. “Girl your Granny sure can move for an old lady” says Samantha. “I know right I didn’t know she had it in her still but, it just shows she has a lot of spirit carrying on”. “Hey Sweet Pea?” “Yeah Dad?” “I have to say this but, your boyfriend Tom is a great guy and you need to keep ‘certain things in mind with this guy’ “says Harold Sr. hugging his daughter. 

 

Then Melanie opened her gifts that her friends and family got for her. The night was about to end as everyone was finally leaving for the evening after all the cleaning was done. Idris was nice enough to take Melanie back to the rest home. Melanie was sitting on the counter saying a few last words as Harold Sr. along with Michael and Tom were speaking briefly as Emily and Harold Jr. were playing with the dogs. “Melanie dear you have a wonderful boyfriend be sure to hold him close” says Cassandra as she hugged Melanie telling her goodnight. “Oh Melanie Tom has another surprise for you” as she smiled at her oldest daughter before walking away. Tom and Harold Sr. along with Michael just wrapped up their conversation as everyone said their final goodbyes to Melanie. Then her best friends and their husbands wish a good night to Melanie and Tom as they were now left all alone as Tom closed her front door and locking it behind him. Now walking toward Melanie as he is now situated between her legs caressing while still sitting on the counter as he kisses her. 

 

“Happy Birthday Mel from your lovely gran” says Tom as he hands her a small gold box. Melanie takes the gift as she opens it and inside is a silver locket with her initials engraved on the front. “Oh Grandma” says Melanie as she finally opening the inside seeing two pictures. The picture on the left is an old black and white photo of Melanie when she was a child sitting in her grandmother’s lap. The old photo bought back fond memories as Melanie’s eyes swelled up with tears. But, the second picture made her smile even more when she saw a picture of Tom posing with her grandmother like the one she saw on her grandma’s mantle at the rest home. “How did you do this Tommy” asks Melanie. “Well I left your party today to go get your gran and your locket from the jewelry shop”. Tom grabs it and places it around her neck. Now sobbing with joy “I LOVE YOU TOMMY” says Melanie as Tom wipes tears away from her eyes.

 

 

“You make me very happy Tom” says Melanie as Tom grabs her off the counter. With her dogs and now Woodstock sound asleep they turn off all the lights downstairs and head upstairs. “Oh I have another present for you”. “Where is it?”. “I have to give it to you in the bedroom upstairs”. “Oh I love the sound of that” says Melanie as she jumps into Tom’s arms leaving the kitchen as she grabs some Duncan Hines Chocolate Frosting as they head upstairs. “Hggnnnhhhh I see things are about to get very sweet love” says Tom as Melanie laughs in his arms as they retire to her bedroom.


	20. Next step.........

It’s 2:34 a.m. as snow falls outside all peaceful and quiet as the neighborhood is instilled within a SILENT NIGHT. But, inside hot energies are swirling about in Melanie’s bedroom as she rests on her comfy bed naked as Tom hovers over her aching and yearning body. Her hazels orbs are fixated on his ever changing kaleidoscopes as flickering flames dance in his eyes. Tracing his thick index finger over her left breast giving her goose bumps making her react. No sounds, no words are spoken just the crackling of the fire and Tom’s heavy, warm and soft breathing brushing against Melanie’s skin. A brush of his lips over her left breast makes her grab the bed sheet twisting her hands within. His lips devouring her with hungry lust and passion. She couldn’t bear no longer not touching him. Running her fingers over his soft tatted bulging biceps as their eyes are locked on each other. “I love you baby” whispers Melanie yearning to be kissed. “I love you too Mel” says Tom wrapping her legs around him. “Uh you have one last birthday wish from me don’t ya Mel”. 

 

“Hmm now what wish is that baby”. Asking Melanie to close her eyes as Tom then grabs the cake frosting. Tom slowly drips melted frosting on Melanie’s upper body between her breasts and around her pierced navel. Biting her bottom lip with bent up anticipation to feel Tom’s thick tongue and soft lips as her slow even breathing changed. Smooth breaths became shallow wanting lustful pants as Tom very slowly licks the warm frosting from Melanie’s hot pulsating body. With each stroke of his tongue Tom could feel the blazing heat from her body against his tongue licking up the last frosting from her stomach. Sitting Melanie on his lap grabbing her round breasts licking between them to catch the dripping frosting as she cries out. Tom could feel how warm and moist her center was placing her on his now erect cock. “Ride me my love and don’t stop” whispers Tom as Melanie slowly grinds back and forth on him with her nails digging into his shoulders. Eyes deadlocked on each other as tears escape from her eyes. “Do you love me Mel?” asks Tom. “Yyyyes Tom I do”. “Do you really love me baby”sounding more stern in his voice. Pinching and tugging at her thighs making her cry out. “YES I DO” sounding a bit annoyed and not breaking eye contact. “That’s a good girl” with a playful smirk on his face. Now grinding harder and harder on him as she about to come for him. “Mmm I sense your about to come for me darling” sounding very calm in Melanie’s ear. “OOOOOO there it is Mel come for daddy” says Tom as Melanie finally does shaking like a leaf. Sweating now she keeps going not stopping. “Ah-ha I see your going for more huh Mel” says Tom seeming amused. Her moans get louder turning Tom on as he couldn’t take watching her do all the work in his lap. Grabbing her laying her down spreading her legs apart and diving right in resting her legs on his powerful shoulders fucking her senseless.  
Tom was silent but a force to be reckoned with on annihilating her pussy. Primal grunts of passion and sweat drip onto Melanie with his golden cross and chain is in her mouth keeping him close to her. “Please kiss me baby I need to feel and taste your lips” whispered Melanie. Kissing her again she bites Tom’s lip as she spasms with orgasmic pleasure as she came again finally letting his lip go. “Bloody Hell darling was that a good one for you” says Tom biting his bottom lip checking for blood. “Sorry baby I didn’t mean to bit you like that” says Melanie. A bit red in the face with sweat dripping as he’s near the end grabbing the headboard. First silence and then a bellowing growl escapes from Tom reverberating the room even waking up the dogs as they begin to bark outside the bedroom. An exhausted Tom flops down on Melanie as she wraps her body around his as they break into laughter. They shower and then cuddle together naked staying warm watching the snow fall. “I need to ask you something love”. “Sure Tom what is it”. “How do you feel about coming with me to London for the Premier of the Dark Knight Rises”. Melanie was lost for words she couldn’t find them right away to give him an answer. Tom became puzzled as he was patiently waiting for a response from Melanie. “So my love would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Premier??”


	21. Cover's of Magazines.It's most definitely OFFICIAL!!!!!!!!

“Hey Mel did you hear what I said darling? I want you to be with me at the premier of the Dark Knight Rises.” “Damn Tom this is such a huge step we are taking being together and going to something like this on a massive scale.” She was really nervous this time her stomach was doing all kinds of flips and turns as her mind was on a high speed chase. “Mel darling what’s the matter don’t you want to come and be by my side”. “Yes there is nothing more than being with you by your side. It’s just that…….” Searching her eyes for what was the problem Tom asked her again. “So what’s the hiccup love?” “It’s obvious Tom look at me and look at you”. Aggravated now Tom runs his hair through his cropped hair. “The race thing again Mel? What are you afraid of to the point of you starting to question us as a couple?” I mean are you more concerned with the outside looking at us or is the fact you have a problem with us Mel”.  
Tom had a good valid point but it also cut deep within Melanie making her upset that Tom spoke the truth to her. Now upset Melanie pulls away from Tom quickly getting dressed. “So I guess your cross with me huh?” “What is this cross Tom? What the hell are you talking about?”. “I’m not crossed with you I’m fucking pissed off right now is what I am!!” “That’s what I just said love”. Tom jumps up following behind her grabbing her arm to stop her. "Melanie please let’s not argue about this okay I just want you to be with me and you got all upset.” “So your saying just because I’m a bloke from Britain raised of privileged parents ya think I don’t know what it feels like to be looked and frowned upon.” “Remember your shagging a former drug addict and alcoholic that had brushes with the law” “I also almost died on a sidewalk in broad daylight so please Mel you’re not the only one ok.” “UGHHHH!!!! Upset the fact I getting the feeling you’re not understanding where I’m coming from because YOU’RE NOT BLACK OKAY!!!!!”. Tom steps away from her as if her words cut him deep too. Melanie could see that he was visibly upset walking past her grabbing his clothes to get dressed. Now fully dressed Tom walks past her again not saying a word to her grabbing his keys heading out her bedroom door as he stops in the door way.  
“I love you Mel” finally disappearing as he heads down the stairs calling Woodstock as he leaves not looking back. With Christmas just a few days away she felt it was best for her to keep busy and not think of Tom as much as possible. But Of course since the times they have shared and now being in the public eyes it was going to be pretty difficult for her. That day she stayed in didn’t do much as she watched T.V. and handled some work stuff in her home office. Text messages where coming in from her friends and family as she chose not to respond or yet even look at them.  
She tried her best to stay preoccupied with her work as it’s was now the evening time as she called it a day. Tired and drained from her work and the argument she had with Tom that morning as she took a long hot bubble bath to clear her running mind. “He doesn’t want me anymore”. Choking back a sobful lump in her throat as she begins to cry. Sniffling and wiping away her tears as Lil’ Bane walked in with a box of tissues in his mouth. “Thanks Bane” grabbing the box of tissues from him as he sat down to rest on the plush bathroom rug keeping her company. Staring at the beautiful charm bracelet Tom gave her as she runs her wet digits over the jeweled stones. “Hmm he may want this back from me with everything that he’s given to me” she thought to herself. Finally departing from the bathroom as Melanie turns in for the night as her loyal pets hop in snuggling to keeping her warm. 

The next day she woke up bright and early as she went to the grocery store for all the items for the Christmas dinner. Arriving at the store she grabbed a grocery cart and immediately got to work getting her much needed items. An hour later and a half later with all her items in tow she heads to check out. While in line Melanie was standing behind a couple as she couldn’t help but notice the conversation. “I mean she’s very beautiful but, aren't there some available black men out there too. Why did she have to go for the white guy” says the woman as she flips through a magazine. “It’s a shame people can’t seem to stay with their own kind like it’s supposed to be” says the guy agreeing. These comments upset her but she didn't want to make a scene. As the cashier finished with another customer the lines moves closer as Melanie notices the magazine stand. Her heart jumps into her throat as she sees her and Tom on nearly every cover of the on the that are magazines displayed. The photo is of Melanie in the beautiful red dress attending the Nutcracker play with him. “I want to fucking die right now”. Hoping and wishing the line would move faster as she was next to be checked out. She dismissed the couple’s comments as she grabbed a People Magazine and US Weekly to read. “Good Morning Ma’am find everything okay” spoke the nice cashier checking out her groceries. Melanie kept getting looks from the young man with red hair and freckles bagging her groceries. She felt awkward by him staring at her so she flashed him a nice smile. “Shit why in the hell did I do that” whispers Melanie as the boy looks all dreamy eyes in Melanie’s direction. The cashier finally grabs the magazines to checkout. “ I just love his movies what a great actor. Wow these two make such a great looking couple. Tom Hardy and Melanie Richardson are two gorgeous people” says the cashier as Melanie takes notice. “Yyyy you say they look good together right”. “Yes I do and I hope they stay together regardless that he’s white and that she’s black. Love is universal and sees no color” says the young lady as she finally hands the magazines to the young man to bag. “Your total is $234.76 ma’am” says the cashier as Melanie writes out the check to pay. Handing it to the cashier she asked to see Melanie’s driver license. Without realizing Melanie hands it to her without giving it much thought. The cashier looks at Melanie driver license comparing information. Realizing who Melanie was the cashier screams frightening all the other cashiers and customers on the other checkout lines. “Oh my god your Melanie Richardson you are so gorgeous” she says loudly making others look in her direction.  
“Thank you” says Melanie taking her receipt wanting to hurry up and leave. “Do you need a carry out ma’am” said the young man. “Sure why not”. He followed her out her Jaguar as he places the groceries into the trunk as Melanie places some into the backseat. With her groceries all packed in Melanie hands a $10 tip to the young man. “WOW 10 dollars. Thank you very much ma’am ”exclaims the young man as he takes the cart back to the store as Melanie departs heading home. Her cell rings and she answers it "HELLO". "Girl are you aware that you and Tom are on the cover of magazines now" says Demetria yelling into the receiver. Melanie moves the phone from her eyes "Damn Demetria yes I know I saw it this morning at the grocery store just now". "Oh so I guess she has seen then huh" says a voice in the background. "Samantha is that you?" "And don't forget me" yells Angelica into the phone. "They look so cute together" says a smitten Samantha. "Hey you all just don't forget Christmas Dinner in 3 days okay" says Melanie. They say their final good byes as she hops in her Jag leaving the parking lot to head home. Driving now Melanie hears her cell chime again. Coming to a red light she reaches for her phone to take a look. “Cheers and Good Morning Love” she reads from the text message. “I’m sorry for yesterday baby please forgive me and I want to see you tonight and hope you’re not still crossed with me “says Tom’s text message as a smile reached across her face. Melanie finally arrives at home as she takes all the groceries into the house. She does some laundry as she cleans up her house for later on that evening. After she is done with all the cleaning Melanie showers and takes a nap to relax for the rest of the day until Tom comes over.  
It was almost 7pm as Melanie is greeted by her hungry dogs. “Alright alright let mama feed her babies”. Heading to the kitchen Melanie feeds her dogs as she pours herself a glass of wine. She runs upstairs to change into Victoria Secret Pink and with no bra and matching booty shorts. Heading back watching her dogs eat away as she hops up onto her kitchen counter turning on her Bose radio playing Smooth Jazz.  
She can hear the cold and frosty night air outside. Slowly sipping her wine and humming to Take 5 by the Dave Brubeck as she hears a key to her back door being unlocked. Tom walks in holding bags with Woodstock right behind him. Woodstock comes running to Melanie as she hops down to greet her. Tom looking sexy like always as Melanie attempts to stay mad as she doesn’t greet him as she continues to rub and pat Woodstock’s stomach. But her precious babies do just that as they stop eating to greet Tom. Her dogs have become so fond of Tom which she couldn’t control but she loved the way he looked playing with her dogs. It always bought a huge smile to her face. “I bought food for us to have Mel” says Tom removing his skull cap. Hoping off the counter Melanie takes the bags of food and places them onto her stove and still not saying a word to Tom. Sitting back on her counter she observes Tom taking off his jacket as he is wearing a black and white Rescue Dog T- Shirt hugging his upper body just right. Dark denim jeans with Black and White Air Force Ones as she is hanging on by a thread to still be angry at Tom but that feat was slowly slipping away from her. “Jesus he is too fucking sexy to be upset with right now but, hold your ground Mel you will not give in without a fight”. “I see that you’re still upset at me huh?”as he is standing between her legs stroking them looking into her eyes. His fresh soap and cologne scent was around her as her pussy was beginning to have a pulse again. “Goddammit girl you better not give. Don’t do it”. Then Tom trumps her by placing his hands on her face pulling her close in “I’M SORRY BABY” he whispers as then he kisses her. His soft full lips sucking the dear life from her as their tongues pose as dance partners for what seemed like an eternity. Touching foreheads after that much deserved kiss he apologizes again making Melanie feel bad. “Just stop apologizing please Tom I accept your apology okay”. “Let’s eat then because I’m starving right now” says Melanie. “Well let me change okay I will be back in a sec”. Tom goes to change clothes as Melanie grabs two plates from a cabinet. She places the food on the plates and heads to her living room. Tom returns shirtless only wearing gray cotton sweats and socks. She notices that Tom’s facial scruff is more visible to her. “Growing a beard?” “Nah wasn’t my intention love. Do you want me to shave it?” “No please don’t do that baby I actually love it on you. It makes you even sexier Tom” says Melanie as Tom motions her over to sit between his legs. She pours more wine for herself as she brings Tom a Coca-Cola and ice. “Thanks babe” says Tom as he notices the magazines on her coffee table. “Eh did you get these today babe?” “Yeah I saw them when I went grocery shopping and the checkout girl recognized me”. “ OH MY GOD This isn’t a problem for you darling is it” says Tom showing Melanie the cover of People Magazine. “Who is this beautiful drop dead gorgeous woman attending the Nutcracker Gala with British A-Lister Tom Hardy?”, Tom reads out loud. He grabs the US Weekly from table reading their headline. “ Who this Plain Jane Beauty on Tom Hardy’s arm at the Nutcracker Ballet”. Melanie wasn’t saying much as she playing with her Pei-King duck on her plate. “Babe ya there?” “Yeah I’m fine”. Tom grabs her plate setting it on the coffee table. “Something is bugging you my love now what is it?” “Do I make you happy Tom?” He begins to giggle as if it was a joke. “I’m serious Tom!!! Do I make you happy?” “Sorry my love but yes you do make me happy. This is the happiest I have ever been in a long time”. He grabs her hands placing them against his warm tatted chest as the hair on the back of her neck stands up. “Hey Mel look at me for a minute”. Melanie obliges looking Tom in the eye getting lost in his kaleidoscopes. “It’s me that should be worried about if I make you happy”. She could see the serious ness and worry in his eyes as she stopped him. “Tom you have given me more than I have expected you to give me and I’m happy that you interrupted me that night when we first met.” “So yes my love you do make me happy very much going on the fact you and I have been seeing each other since July.” Resting now in his soft muscular arms rubbing her hands up and down his biceps inhaling his scent again. His steady smooth slow heartbeat calming her anxiety as he runs his fingers through her hair. “Hey Mel?” “Yeah Tom?” “Can I eat now?” “Oh my god baby I’m sorry yes we can eat now” says Melanie laughing in stitches until her side hurts. Pulling her between his legs again as they eat sampling each other’s food. Once finished Tom offers to do the dishes as Melanie watches from behind washing the dishes. When finished Tom dries the dishes putting them away. “Hmm now that’s done you know what I’m in the mood for?” “What’s that?” “To do some tickling”. “No please Tom not now” says Melanie putting up her hands in defense as she starts running from him. Out the kitchen she goes with Tom right on her heels and they head up to her bedroom. The door closes as the dogs can hear through the ceiling Melanie’s laughing and screaming as Tom tickles her.


	22. The Next Step to the future.............

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, Sexual Content

"STOP PLEASE STOP", Melanie shouts as Tom has her pinned on the bed. He kisses her playful biting at her lip. "Yes I will join you my love" sounding out of breathe from the laughter. Referring to that she will accompany him to the Dark Knight Rises premier. Tom's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree looking into her eyes as their touching noses. 

Slowly he kisses her removing her top cupping her full and perky breasts. "God I love touching you Mel". Now removing her shorts and panties as his pinky tickles the inside of her thigh. Rubbing her pedicured toes over his dark tats. Tracing the Union Jack British Flag with her big toe and over his erect nipples as electricity shoots over his whole body as a sharp inhale escapes from his lips. Naked now Melanie rubs her legs over Tom's sides then catching her toes to his gold cross and St. Christopher Medallion. 

Tom giggles as she removes his sweats and socks with her toes. Now resting his warm body between her legs. "Wanna taste that Chocolate Honey pot babe" he says dragging out his south London British sexy accent. Lowering his face to her center licking and twirling his thick tongue around her clit. His scruffy beard tickles her as her hands entwined in the warm sheets. "Don't stop Tommy please don't stop my love". 

Bucking her hips in circles to his tongue lashing rhythm running and tugging her fingers through his hair. Perspiration accumulates from her body. Digging his tongue deeper into her as the grip of Tom's hair gets tighter as small tiny whimpers turn into long dragging moaning pants.

His licks and sucking to her clit gets faster noises grow louder and "Tom its right there help me get there daddy". "Mmmmm" goes Tom feeling her body on the edge as her climax was getting closer and stronger. The wave of passion grew bigger as Melanie could feel her orgasm. "Oh daddy yes yes yessssss". 

As her expression of satisfaction and delight with tears came upon her face. Utter silence in the room as Tom's ferocious lashing assault continues but, then........... "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" she screams falling back onto the bed. Still sucking and licking every drop of her as she loosens her grip of Tom's crop.

Pulling himself up licking her taste from his full lips with his eyes narrowed straight on Melanie as Tom wastes no time diving right into her pussy. “Damn darling you’re so fucking smooth and tight". His strokes were perfect and on target touching her sweet spot each time on contact as he grinded into her harder as she came for him again digging her nails into his should blades.

Tom could stay inside her for an eternity if he could as Melanie comes again for Tom wetting his cock up. Now with only his feet and hands on the bed Tom strokes to Melanie's pussy were of drive and precision as cries of whimpering emotion escaped from Melanie. She thought her conscience would black out from his continuous assault to her smooth, tight center but she doesn’t.

His hungry eyes zoned in on her as he spreaded her out further apart. "KEEP 'EM SPREADED he growls to her. He was the King of the Jungle and Melanie was his prey unleashing his wrath as he makes her come again. Scratches are now visible on Tom's shoulders and upper back. Tears fell harder from her eyes as she whispered in his ear "I need you forever Tom in my life....... I LOVE YOU" she speaks sounding out of breathe.

Just then he grabs both legs putting them together with her ankles on each side of his neck with the end almost for them both almost near. Still stroking her deep he spreads her legs again rubbing her clit. Melanie's legs started to shake. "Mmmmmm are you coming for Mel?" “Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt" she mouths out loud. "Hggnnnhhhh FUCK MEL" shouts Tom as he finally comes inside Melanie. His sweaty body falls on top of her as they both lay there for a moment before retiring to the bathroom for a warm bath.

4:04 a.m. as Tom and Melanie are sitting in the warm bath. Melanie resting in his embrace with his fingers combing through her hair as Melanie strokes his slightly fuller beard. "So Tom when is this premier taking place for the Dark Knight Rises and where?" "Well darling it’s going to be back home in London and I really want you and Nan to come with me and........to also meet me mom and dad". "Ah-ha meet your parents......there.......in London" with anxiety in her voice that Tom easily detects.

Stroking her neck and gently kissing it to sooth her nervousness. "Baby relax its going to be fine for you and Nan and also I talk about you and your lovely family to me ma all the time". "So don't worry and I got your back okay" as Tom grabs her chin kissing her on the lips. "I LOVE YOU MEL". Now turning to face him sitting in his lap now “I LOVE YOU TOO TOM". Melanie grabs a wash cloth applying body wash as she washes her man down. Neck, back, shoulders, arms, chest and then stomach. Surprising almost as she washed his genitals making giggle hysterically. His giggle was so cute to her. It made her feel at ease to a degree where she felt safe and at peace from harm’s way. 

Now onto his legs and feet. "God you have the softest feet ever for a man". Now staring at his big toes Melanie seemed to be in a trance. "Your big toes remind me of succulent strawberries and do love to eat them". He laughs grabbing her loofah and body wash to wash her down. 

Once finished they retreated back to her warm bed as the snow fell harder outside and they could see the crescent moon from outside her bay windows. Resting in Tom's arms and playing with his ginger whiskers as they about what chaos the next 2 days was going to be like with Christmas Day coming. Clean and now tired both fell fast asleep for the night.

11:53 a.m. as Melanie woke up to get a head start on her much anticipated Christmas Feast for her friends and family. Heading downstairs to grab her morning paper from outside it was truly a White Christmas outside her front door. Fluffy white snow everywhere as she snatched the paper from outside quickly coming back inside. "SHIT!!!!!! It’s cold out there" she shouted. Now chopping, slicing and dicing was coming from the kitchen as she let Tom sleep in. Now baking her cornbread for the huge amount of dressing she's making. Cutting giblets for her famous gravy a recipe passed to her from Cassandra her mom and Grandma Melanie. 

Now with her 2 turkeys and 2 and hams almost thawed for cooking she headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing for her dinner. Now back in the kitchen Melanie heads back to her busy bee duties as she turns on her radio listening to Scott Williams talk radio. Standing at her island cutting sweet potatoes now as she is so into her work she really wasn't paying attention until the subject of her and Tom was bought up on the radio.

"Has anyone seen any magazine covers lately says" goes Scott. “Oh my god this is probably the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and she isn’t even an actress she works for an advertising agency”. This bought a smile to Melanie hearing Barry Rodgers say these things. “And that dress she had on just made it all the sweeter for Tom and I noticed his hand was in the exact spot I would have my hand if she was my date”. “I have to agree with you Barry she was pretty in her dress” says Jessica. Melanie seemed shocked when for once Jessica made a nice compliment. “I honestly have to say that I can see these two staying together for a very longtime and perhaps even getting married” says Scott. “Aww come on man don’t say that” says Barry. “Why you say that” goes Jessica. “Hell then I won’t have a chance to get at her” says Barry. Melanie laughs hysterically to Barry’s admiring affections toward her. “Just in case Melanie wherever you are my number is….. (313)489-3720 call me in case it doesn’t work out with Tom”.  
Tom walks into the kitchen quietly and undetected yet shirtless in black cotton sweats drying his hair from a shower watching Melanie do her thing. He notices Lil Bane standing next to him as he then kneels down rubbing his fur for a bit before Bane runs off. With a mischievous smirk on his face he hugs Melanie from behind kissing her. “Well hello love” moving her hair aside to kiss her neck. She turns around to hug him running her hands through his damp messy hair inhaling his fresh soap scent. “I see your busy darling and why you didn’t wake me to help you”. 

“This is nothing I have been doing this for years so it’s not a problem and you need your rest”. “I haven’t feed the dogs yet so can you do that for me?” “Sure darling anything for my baby” says Tom. “LOUD WHISTLE!!!!!” goes Tom as all the dogs come running to eat their food. “What’s on the radio?” “Aww nothing really “says Melanie as Tom goes to change the radio station. “AAAATTTTT LAAAST” goes Etta James from the speakers as Tom grabs Melanie’s arm twirling her into his arms slow dancing.  
Tom is humming the words as Melanie laughs and giggles at her man being his usual goofy self in front of her. “You know I want to be with you forever right Melanie” “Yeah of course” says Melanie as Tom finally dips her as she giggles again. Staring into her Hazel eyes again he speaks from the heart again…. “I want to give you the world and everything in it and I’m dead serious”. “Tom I know you do and that’s why I love you so much”. They share a warm embrace as Tom departs. “I will be back later I have some things to take care of” says Tom kissing Melanie on the lips before running up stairs to change clothes. “See ya in a while darling”. Heading out the door he hops into his Audi and heads to shop for a bit. He first gives his fellow mate a call. “Hey mate how are ya”. “Heyyy ya self mate just finish filming the last scene of Luther what going on”. “I want Melanie to be my wife Idris”. “OI are ya serious mate?” “Yeah I can see her with me, waking up with me and having my kids”. “Damn Tom you are serious. But, what did your parents say about it”. “Mum and Dad were thrilled about it but I won’t propose until the New Year”. “Well Tom I love ya like me own bro’ and you have my blessing so go for it mate whatever makes you happy.” “Thanks mate talk to ya later bye.” After hanging up with Idris he called his mother and father to let them know his plans are concrete of being with Melanie as his wife. He even called her parents to ask for Howard Sr. and Cassandra’s blessing.Tom was nervous but along with his parents Melanie’s parents loved Tom to death especially Grandma Melanie she loved Tom to pieces so their blessing was given also. So Tom did what he has been wanting to do from the first time he saw Melanie at the restaurant………  
“Hello welcome to Zales Jewelers sir!!!! Is there anything you are looking for in particular?” goes the sales lady. “Yes I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend”………


	23. Longer than anticipated.......

Meanwhile…….. (Hours later)

7p.m. as a tired and exhausted Melanie sits down on her couch as she is done for the day. “Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I’m half way done”. “GASPS!!!! Hey big guy come give mommy some lovin’” goes Melanie as Lil Bane snuggles into her lap. She falls asleep from all the hustle and bustle of preparing for Christmas day dinner.  
Turn of the key and her door unlocks as Tom walks in but not emptied handed. “Mel where are you” as he sees her on the couch dead to the world. In comes the dogs’ barking to greet him as he removes his coat and skull cap. “Shhhh mom is sleep” as he pats fur and bellies for a moment as he then heads to the couch. Grabbing the quilt from the love seat he drapes it over her kissing her cheek “Sleep my love!!” as he heads off to wrap gifts he just purchased for Christmas. Done wrapping the gifts he‘s feeling good and confident more than ever that in about less than a week Melanie could be his fiancée as he looks at the receipt for the ring he will be picking up in a couple of days when it is ready. “She has to be my wife no one else. I need her with me always,” he thinks to himself as he places it into his wallet. With the house settled in and done for the night Tom picks up Melanie carries her upstairs to sleep.  
(CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!)  
The next day was Christmas Eve as it was after 12 pm when Tom and Melanie woke up. ”Mmmmmm hello baby” goes Melanie as she sees Tom shirtless walking from the bathroom shirtless brushing his teeth. Mouth full of toothpaste he blows her a kiss followed by a playful smirk on his face as he headed back into the bathroom. Just then her cell rings it’s her mom Cassandra as Melanie answers it putting it on speaker phone. “Baby girl how are you today”. Tom jumps up quickly when he heard Melanie’s mom on the other end. “OH BOLLOCKS!!!” he whispers. Tom is worried that Cassandra is calling to spill the beans about his proposal to Melanie on New Year’s Eve. Not to make it obvious he stays in the bathroom within an earshot of the conversation. “I’m doing good mom. How’s dad and my younger siblings?”. “Oh everyone’s fine here darling I really needed to talk to you about you and Tom” says Cassandra sounding like she was holding back a sobbing cry. “Mama are you okay?” “Sure baby girl I just wanted to let you know something that’s all”. Melanie sat down on the bed. “Sure mama I’m listening go ahead”. “What do you think of Tom Melanie” asks Cassandra. “Mom really you’re going to ask me this question and you already know how I feel about him”. Melanie looks around for a quick second thinking that Tom is downstairs not realizing that he is still in the bathroom. “Well mom if you must know Tom makes me happy, like I’m on top of the world when I around him and he brings me joy. He is like a cool breath of fresh air or that beautiful soft warm blanket because his love just wraps me up and keeps me safe from harm. I actually see myself staying with him for a longtime mama and perhaps even as his…….” Melanie stops as a tear rolls down her face and starts to twirl her finger around the lining of her bed spread. “Even as his what Melanie?” says Cassandra. “As his wife mama is what I was going to say next”. A smile came over Tom’s face as he was leaning against the counter as Lil Bane comes running in and jumping into Melanie’s lap. “He is a really great guy for you Mel and your father says he would love to have him as his son-in-law”. “Whoa C.I.A. dad said that mama??” “Yes Melanie your father likes Tom very much and so do I” says Cassandra. Melanie could now here her mother wiping away tears and sniffling on the other end. “Hey mama I have to finish up here and get ready for tomorrow”. “Ok baby. Also do you need for me and your father to bring anything”? “No mama I have everything but thank you”. “Kiss dad for me mama. I love you” says Melanie. “I love you too sweetie” goes Cassandra. Finally saying their good-byes to each other Melanie hangs up and walks into the bathroom. “SHIT YOU SCARED ME TOM” shouts Melanie. “Sorry darling didn’t mean to give you a fright love”. “What’s the matter?” Tom embraces Melanie hugging her from behind resting hands around her waist. “I just got off the phone with my mom”. “Wait a minute were you in here the whole time I was on the phone with my mom” says Melanie as she turned around facing him and giving Tom a gentle push. “Are you crossed with me that I heard you and your mum’s conversation?” “No Tom I’m not upset it’s just that you heard everything that I said and all of it is very true.” “Including being my wife darling” asks Tom with a very serious look on his face. “I’m not going to lie to you baby I have thought about it once or twice. What it would be like to be in your arms every night Tom. To feel your warm body next to me all the time at night or even your touch that gives me goose bumps. Even your cute little giggle you have that I notice you’ll do from time to time. I haven’t said this to any man what I’m about to tell you Tom.” “Sure darling you can tell me anything” says Tom grabbing her hands. “I’m deeply in love with you and I would hate it if I lost you or the fact that we couldn’t be together”. Melanie starts to sniffle and cry as Tom grabs a cloth to wipe her tears. With their foreheads touching Tom kisses Melanie’s nose causing her to giggle. “I love you Melanie with all my heart.” “I love you more Tom” as Melanie grabbed Tom’s neck kissing him deeply. While kissing they could hear tiny whimpers and scratching on the other side of the bathroom door. “The dogs wants us” says Melanie as Tom finally puts on a shirt smacks Melanie on her ass as she walks in front of him letting out a playful growl.  
With her Christmas preparations almost done as her turkeys and hams thawed for cooking she took care of other important things. Washing and ironing of her red linen napkins and table cloths was now squared away as she placed her red crystal drinking goblets and silverware for tomorrow on the dining room table. Then onto vacuuming and the dusting which wasn’t much for Melanie to do since she did that thing every 3 to 4 days. With finally everything prepared for tomorrow as she just finished cooking all for tomorrow as she was winding down done her work.  
Meanwhile……..  
Tom is walking all the dogs and is anxiously waiting for the call from the jewelers to get the ring he picked out for Melanie. “Damn why the bloody jeweler hasn’t given me a ring yet? “says Tom sounding anxious and worried. Then suddenly his phone rings as he quickly answers it was the salesperson that assisted him in the store. “Mr. Hardy? spoke a feminine voice on the other line. “Yes this is Mr. Hardy.” “Well hello this is Barbara from Zales Jewelers and I wanted to call you and give the news first hand. I’m calling to sadly inform you that there will be a brief delay in the completion of the engagement ring you wanted”. His worst thought had come to a reality as a sick feeling sunk within his stomach. Sighing heavily he has to stop a minute as the dogs quietly all sit looking up at him. “So this delay. How long is it then?”. “Well the delay is for about a week and a half Mr. Hardy and we do sincerely apologize for the inconvenience”. His heart was very sad and heavy as he politely said thank to Barbara and hung up the phone. Tom heads back with the dogs but, his proposal to Melanie will have to wait a little longer.  
Arriving at home finally Tom walked through the door unleashing the dogs as the ran into another room. “Hey you!!” says Melanie jumping on Tom giving him a kiss. “Hey” says Tom. “Are you okay baby?” “Yeah darling I’m good just a bit tired is all love. Let’s turn in okay”. “Sure baby okay” says Melanie as Tom grabbed her by the hand leading her upstairs for the night. Tom could see how happy Melanie was that they were definitely together so the proposal had to wait a little longer than anticipated.


	24. CHRISTMAS DAY!!!!!

8 a.m……………. Christmas Morning

Melanie wakes to sounds of her cell phone buzzing letting her know that both her #2 turkey and ham were now done. A bit sleepy she grabs Tom’s t-shirt and her robe as he is still asleep dead to the world. But from the sound of his heavy snoring Melanie could tell he was very much asleep. Smiling she heads downstairs with Woodstock behind her. The house is peaceful and quiet and the tired dragging of Melanie’s Cheer Bear slippers dragging against her tile floor. Yawning as she grabs her oven mitts to removing them from her ovens.Covering them all with foil setting them aside to start setting up the last minute touches to the house.Then rustled up a little breakfast for her and Tom before guests show up in about 4 hours.  
“Mmmmughhhhhh Good Morning darling Happy Christmas” says Tom. Hugging Melanie from behind as she settling French Toast, Fresh fruit and Bacon on 2 plates. Settling into the living room as they sit to eat breakfast. “Wanna watch the telly Mel?” “Sure Tom the Christmas parade is probably still on”.Tom grabs Melanie’s legs draping them over his as they ate breakfast. Once finished Melanie grabbing the plates to head for the kitchen but doesn’t make it. “Oi!!!there where you think you’re going” says Tom tugging on Melanie’s robe. “I’m going to wash these up really quick”.“Nah that can wait baby. How about a little Christmas present before everyone shows up later?”, as he pulls her down into his lap. She is facing him with her hands resting on his tatted biceps. Her breathing is uneven with butterflies quaking around in her stomach. Tom guides his hands removing her robe and tracing his hands under his t-shirt taking it off Melanie completely and letting her hair down. The sight of her beautiful hair against her perfect mounds made him rock hard right under Melanie’s lap. Her nipples grew hard as Tom licked his lips as if he is ready to devour her whole. Her pussy grew a pulse and became wet as his eyes were deadlocked on her. “Why are you nervous darling it’s only me”, he asks. “I don’t know why I still get nervous around you. It’s something about you that gets me that way”. He chuckles flashing a toothy grin. “Well let’s get rid of all that nervousness shall we” whispers Tom pulling Melanie in for a deep kiss. Running her fingers through his hair tracing her neck with soft kisses as tiny whimpers escape from her lips. “Take these off girl” commands Tom as Melanie stands up taking off her panties and he pulls off his track pants. “Hmm come have a seat” says Tom yanking her back down on to his lap. Melanie starts to slowly grind back and forth on him as he grows even harder. “I want that dick inside me” moans Melanie. She gasps letting her head fall back as she feels Tom inside her finally. “I want you ride me slowly feeling all of you on me darling no rush” whispers Tom resting his arms behind his head taking in the view. The grinding ride is slow and steady as she moves up and down on him. The more she moved on him the wetter she her pussy became. “There you go, my little dirty bird ride daddy”, growls Tom suckling and biting Melanie’s breasts. It seemed that she was riding him for an eternity as she comes for him the first time. Tom couldn’t handle the slow grinding finally grabbing her hips. “FUCK THIS SHIT” spats Tom speeding up the pace of guiding Melanie up and down on him. Bouncing in his face now as he flicks licks between her breasts as she get louder and louder moaning “Harder Tommy Harder FUCK ME HARDER!!!” Losing herself within him her phone starts to ring. “It’s my mom baby” moans a breathless Melanie attempting to stop. “UNH UNHNAH babe you can ring her back. I’m not done tearing you up girl” goes Tom as he pumps up into her harder. “OH SHIT!!!!! DAMN…….FUCK!!!!!” howls Melanie as she comes again. Still in Tom’s lap he picks her up carrying her upstairs. “Whwh what are you doing where are we going?” “The bedroom darling I need more room to spread ya legs!!”  
Kicking the bedroom door open as they fall onto the bed. “Continue as you were darling”.Hopping back on top as she continue to ride him fierce digging her nails into his abdomen. With one hand firm on her waist and the other hand twirling to her center as his thumb is rubbing her clit. “Now let me see that NAUGHTY SWEET PINK darling” growls Tom rubbing her faster in unison. A wave was coming over her again as she came again as her body spasms. “OH YEAAAAH THAT’S IT!!!” shouts Tom with a playful smile on his face. “THAT’S A GOOD DIRTY BIRD” huffs Tom with his strongest British accent as Melanie playfully smacks him on the cheek. This is the sexiest she has ever seen Tom when it came to them having sex. Her mind wondered a bit with his dirty playful banter and roaring commands to her turned her on since she has never been with a guy in the sack such as Tom or well not many for that matter. Tom was reaching his end point as he flipped Melanie onto her back hoisting her stems onto his shoulders. Pumping and dripping sweat on her body as he finally came falling onto her. “Bloody Hell there Mel. Ya trying to kill me huh” sounding a bit out of breathe. “What!!! Don’t blame me for that you wanted a quickie before the Christmas festivities take place” laughs Melanie. He picks her up carrying her into the bathroom for a shower. 

After showering finally Melanie calls her mother as Tom is in a playful mood teasing her and tickling her. “Girl is everything okay I called you almost 2 hours ago” shouted Cassandra on speaker. “Shhh stop baby let me talk to my mom” giggles Melanie. She looked at the clock on her end table noticing its 10:12a.m. “Oh goodness mom I didn’t know you called I have been busy getting everything ready for today….I mean me and Tom have been getting it all ready”. Cassandra wasn’t dumb and she knew that her daughter and Tom have been “GETTING BUSY” which is why she didn’t answer the phone. She knew honestly because any other time Melanie would answer her phone always on either the 1st or 2nd ring but her daughter was for once happy and in love with someone.“Hey Mum Happy Christmas” shouts Tom. “Hey Tom….Merry Christmas” giggled Cassandra. “Oh do you need for me and your father to bring anything baby girl” asks Cassandra. Loud laughter Cassandra hears on the other end of the phone as Tom is being playful again making Melanie laugh. “Uh Helllooooo………MELANIE!!!” shouted Cassandra. “Oops sorry mom didn’t hear you”, laughs Melanie. “Well there is one thing Mom. Can you and dad bring some extra ice because Tom and Idris will bring some but we will need more just to be safe.” “Sure honey we will”. Finally saying goodbyes to each other as Melanie looks at the clock yet again. “WHOA it’s 11:30 better get a move on it” spewed Melanie hoping out of bed to shower, get dressed and ready for her company coming over.  
Humming of the vacuum as Tom hoovers while Melanie puts the finally touches on her dining room table with the center piece Poinsettia. Now placing the red drinking goblets onto the table as Tom finally finishes vacuuming both the Living and dining areas as it is almost 1 p.m. “Alright babe I’m done with the vacuuming” yells Tom as he walks into the dining room. Tom finds her staring out the window with her arms cross feeling nervous. “What’s this love? What’s the matter? Are you nervous?” asks Tom rubbing her arms. “I am nervous and I don’t know why “mutters Melanie. Placing her hands out to show Tom just how nervous she is he suddenly grabs them kissing them both.  
“Baby it’s going to be fine and it’s going to be awesome darling. Besides what is the difference from any other time you’ve done this?” “You are the difference Tom and I say that because I have only cooked for my friends and family but, never for the love of my life. I just want everything to be perfect for today is all”. “I got something to cheer you up” goes Tom as he looks up pointing out that they’re standing under the mistletoe. Pulling her close wrapping his arms around her waist as he plants one on her on the lips sharing a passionate kiss. Melanie wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss gets deeper. Moans escape from both of them as they lost track of time and also their guests were beginning to show up. The bell rings……. “Merry Christmas!!!!” shouted from outside Melanie’s front door. “Hellooooo there Merry Christmas!!!” goes another guest. “Gasps Tom the guests are here!!!!” shouted Melanie as they stopped kissing fixing themselves before letting the guests in. “RIGHT!!!!” goes Tom running to the front door. Finally answering the door it’s her besties first to arrive Samantha, Angela and Demetria with their significant others. “Happy Christmas ladies” says Tom as he kisses all her friends on the cheek as they step across the threshold into the foyer. “What up Tom!!!” goes Jason as he greets Tom commanding for a rematch in the latest Call of Duty game which Tom takes him up on. Following is Richard with James and then Jamal bringing up the rear with everyone’s Christmas gifts. “Oh it looks beautiful in here girl” says Samantha as Melanie and her girls headed to the kitchen. Entering the game room/den the men are greeted by Bane as they realize they can’t call him little anymore because he was getting bigger. “Alright Tom get ready to get served this ass whooping in Call of Duty” yells Jason as Tom snorts as his confident rant. “Alright mate I’m ready whenever you are” goes Tom. “Hey you guys thirsty” goes Melanie. “Yeah beers all around” goes Jamal. “No I’ll have a Coke love” says Tom. “Coming right up boys “as Melanie heads into the kitchen. “Oh my bad Tom I forgot you don’t drink anymore dude” How long has it been for you Tom” asks Richard. “It’s cool mate not a problem, and I have been sober 9 years now”. Emerging from the kitchen Melanie comes back with beverages for the guys. “Thanks babe” goes Tom kissing Melanie on the lips causing her to smile. “Ah cool!!!! Alright Tommy boy come take this whooping like a man” says Jamal. “Oh okay I’m going but hey babe I want a piece of Jamal after you tag his ass okay” says Melanie heading back to the kitchen. “Damn is your girl serious?” “Hell yeah mate she has beaten my arse a couple of times” laughs Tom.  
Meanwhile in the kitchen……..  
“So Mel how have things been with you and Tom” asks Samantha. “Things have been really good with us.” “Uhhh BORING” shouts Demetria. “We know that we want to know about how are “THINGS” with you and Tom in the other department”. “What are y’all talking about” says Melanie trying to sound naïve despite she knows her besties are asking about her sex life. “COME ON ALREADY GIRL THROW US A BONE PLEASE WE ARE DYING TO KNOW” shouted Angelica. Setting down the glasses on the counter she finally gives in to give her girls some juicy details. “Okay okay okay dammit!!!” as the girls got closer to hear the details. “Alright what you heifers want to know”. “Girl please you know what we want to know”. “Is he a minute man or long in the sack?” “Are those lips as good as they look?” “Is he a freak in bed?” “Does he like to venture downtown to lick PHAT PHAT?” “Is he rough or gentle?” “Does he pull your hair and tap that ass real good?” “Does he swallow you up real nice?” “Has the pussy BEEN CHRISTENED all over this house?” “When was the last time you got some?” With all the questions coming from all sides she was about to answer when the door bell ranged. “Whew saved by the bell!!!” sighs Melanie heading to the door. “Merry Christmas Boss Lady”, goes Natasha with her boyfriend Victor right behind her kissing Melanie on the cheek. Natasha joins the ladies in the kitchen while Victor heads to join the men playing Call of Duty.  
“Merry Christmas girls” says Natasha steeping into the kitchen ahead of Melanie. “Alright as you were saying Mel” shouts Demetria. Sitting on one of the stools by her kitchen island she starts to spill the beans. “Well I’m official can say that I have fallen for Tom and I can see myself with him. He makes me happy all the time and he is so thoughtful of others especially all you heifers.” Cutting her off “Aww that’s so sweet Melanie it clings to my heart, but I’m not trying to hear all the sweet shit girl. Spill the nasty shit about you and Tom. Now does he or doesn’t he gives your LADY FLAPS a go”, commands Samantha. “Lady Flaps??” asks Melanie. “DAMMIT girl your PUSSY LIPS” exclaims Samantha. “Oh you mean my CHOCOLATE ROSIES that’s what Tom calls them”. “OH SHIT I like the sound of that girl” agrees Angelica. “Alright now spill more BOSS LADY!! I mean Ms. Melanie” says Natasha. “When it comes to sex Tom, it’s never the same, like I have to brace myself for him. I’m not going to lie that Tom is such a fucking beast in the bedroom, or the kitchen, or in the living room or hell even in my laundry room”, boasts Melanie. The girls begin to laugh and shout just as the kitchen door opens there is utter silence. Richard proceeds to walk into the kitchen as he feels the heavy and draining glares from the girls. Not speaking a single word he quickly finds what he needs exiting the kitchen without any slow hesitation. About to finish the rest of the juicy gossip her cell buzzes letting her know that her parents and siblings were coming as Grandma Mel was being picked up by Idris. “Sorry girls but, to be continued as my family will be here in a few minutes” exclaims Melanie. “COME LADIES LET’S SET THE TABLE FOR DINNER”, goes Melanie as they all part from the kitchen setting the table for dinner. With all her guests finally under her roof with her new love Tom, Melanie felt very happy and fortunate to be surrounded by such wonderful people. It’s a very long time that she was a very positive and uplifting high with happiness. 

Dinner flew by fast as the men were nice enough to do the dishes as the women straightened up the dining room. Over the course of dinner Victor proposed to Natasha, while Demetria told everyone she will be made partner of her law firm. Then to find out that both Samantha and Angelica are expecting children in the following year. Melanie was happy for her best friends but she was very good and hiding her true feelings of sadness. The fact that she was not married with any children really bothered her but she didn’t admit to it. Actually she didn’t have to show it all because deep down Tom already knew it and could what Melanie was feeling. Tom wouldn’t dare touch that subject on his own only if Melanie bought it up. So he did what any good boyfriend did which was leave it alone.

Dinner was now over and everyone begin to head home with food and dessert along with their Christmas gifts that Tom and Melanie bought them. Now alone in a clean house and warm house as Daphne was lying in Tom’s lap as he sat in the living room staring at the fire burn away.  
Stretching Melanie sighs loudly sitting on the arm of the couch next to Tom. “Babe are you okay? Is something bothering you? Because you’ve been sorta quiet for the past hour?” asks Melanie running her digits through Tom’s longer than usual hair. Growls “Mmm that feels nice darling” says Tom grabbing her hand placing a gentle kiss on it. “I’m tired let’s head on upstairs to bed” as Tom carries Melanie to the Master bedroom. They undress down to baring all, silencing their phones, as they lay on top the warm covers with a roaring fire going and snow falling again but this time a little harder. With his legs gapped open Melanie crawled between them draping her soft stems over his. Tracing his thick smooth fingers over her hummingbird tattoo on the small of her lower staring into her beautiful eyes kissing her deeply. Resting one hand on his Laugh Now, Cry Later tattoo as Melanie runs her fingers over his more noticeable scruff as she whispers “I LOVE YOU” to him.  
Melanie could tell something heavy weighed down on Tom’s mind but she didn’t ask him again. He earlier told his parents as he called to wish them a Merry Christmas back home in England. He hated that his plans weren’t going according to schedule but, maybe a little more time is in his favor with Melanie or so as it seems.


	25. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual and Explicit Content

Dec. 31st New Years Eve…………

Bringing in the New Year was upon them as they both decided to care of much needed things so when that evening came around that time would be all theirs. No fancy smancy parties of evening gowns and tuxedo suits for these two or catered tasteless food. Coca-Cola and Chinese Food will be of choice for their bellies that night. Both Tom and Melanie agreed for that night no texting and answering their phones of any kind. This is one of the few opportunities Tom would get a chance to spend some actual good quality time with Melanie. Just before going back to work Tom wanted to savor every moment with her as if it was his last or as if he was going away for a long time. So earlier that day they both took care of what they need to do as far as personal business as Melanie arrived home before Tom did. 

“Hmm think I will go for a quick jog with the dogs” goes Melanie. About an hour later she returns with still no sign of Tom.

Heads over to the stereo system in the bedroom as she sees the sun nearly setting in the horizon. She pops in a mixed CD as it starts blaring for the speakers and then she turns on the television putting it on mute. 

“Shower time” says Melanie taking off a piece of clothing leading a trail to the bathroom.

Seconds later Tom is pulling up outside as he takes a few seconds to get a second look at the ring he just finally picked for Melanie. Also for the inconvience of the order being late the store decided to let Tom choose a necklace of his choice for free. 

“I want her as my wife so bad” whispers Tom closing the box and placing it back in the bag.

Coming through the front door he is greeted by the loyal pets as he hears the blasting music from the bedroom upstairs. Ascending the stairs Tom notices the trail of clothes stopping just beyond the bathroom. He slowly undresses as he hears Melanie rapping the lyrics to “PUSH IT” by Salt N Pepa. Down to his pants he kicks off his shoes and socks he walks over to stereo changing it to his slow jams CD pressing play. Finally removing his pants and underwear he heads to bathroom where he finds Melanie singing to “Sweetest Taboo” by Sade. Unaware that Tom is in the bathroom she sings a bit louder as she ties her mane into a messy bun. He giggles as he slowly opened the shower door stepping in as the hot water and mist splashes over Melanie soft body. He bites his bottom lip making his cock twitch taking in this glorious sight. Melanie sways to Sade as Tom steps closer placing his hands on her hips softly kissing her neck.  
“Mmm I was wondering when you were coming home baby” goes Melanie turning to face Tom. 

“Oh, I had some things to take care of before it got too late” says Tom kissing her on the lips. Melanie pushes Tom against the wall of the shower still him as hot water and soap contacts his tatted chest. 

“Don’t you move” as Melanie kisses Tom slowly trailing and nibbling his neck. He growls softly, sighing as Melanie bites his ear. 

“Ow there love” goes Tom. 

“Sorry baby” whispers Melanie. 

Sucking and licking his nipples as her neat bun is disheveled and no more with Tom fingers creating the mess. To his navel and that line of lightly sparse hair as Melanie burns a trail of kisses straight down to his cock. Gently grabbing his balls cupping them with one hand and the other cradling his erect shaft as she goes to work sucking him down. His head falls back to the shower as he flinches from her soft supple lips over his erection. With the sounds of her sucking getting louder Melanie attempts to take all of him into her mouth touching the back of her throat. 

“FUCK!!!” mouths Tom grabbing onto her a little tighter she speeds up a bit alternating between sucking his shaft, the head and that spot just under the base of his ball sack that gets him going quickly. 

Tom’s breathing becomes labored as suddenly he stops Melanie pulling her up. Pushing Melanie to the wall grabbing her left leg draping it over his shoulder staring up at her. 

“STAY!!” , as Tom spreads her pussy lips to focus on that throbbing bright pink rosey clit of hers as he gently sucks and flicks her clit making her body tense up from his touch. With a couple of his thick digits he sticks them into her butthole as she gasps as his licks get faster. Gyrating her hips to his lashings as he hums as if he is a vibrator causing her to stiff as a board. Melanie is so close now she feels it washing to her like a speeding freight train out of control as she finally cums for Tom screaming his name is sheer delight. Dripping wet the exit the shower heading to the bedroom as Tom carries Melanie to the bed.

Master Bedroom…………….  
“Coming up next we will go to London live for performances by Coldplay and Arctic Monkeys when Dick Clark’s Rockin’ Eve continues” goes Ryan Seacrest on the television.  
Sounds of passion come from across the room from the bed as Tom has Melanie pinned down on her back. His thick beard is burning and tickling her pussy as his soft pillowy lips work their magic. Yelping and reacting to the tongue lashing he’s giving her that seems for almost an eternity. She comes for him again as he licks up every drop of her from his lips and fingers. Tom tosses the comforter and pillows to the floor as he grabs Melanie by her knees pulling her on top of him. Tom pleads to Melanie to ride him long and hard as she answers to his command. With his back to the headboard Tom has a good view of Melanie on top of him. Perched on his cock as if she’s playing a game of Leap Frog. Tom rests his hands on her knees as she begins her journey riding him. The room was dimly light from the glare of the t.v. and a few scarce lit candles. The headboard was beginning to rock against the wall as Melanie placed her legs on each side of Tom as he placed his hands firmly on her soft hips and waist guiding her up and down. Skin to skin contact sound fills the room as their thrusts met on point. Each of his thrusts found that familiar spot he loves to hit causes Melanie to bend back as if it’s too much for her to take. Quickly Tom pulls her back to the upward position giving her pussy a shellacking. Sitting up meeting her yearning and lustful face he whispers to her. 

"Do you love me Mel?" 

"Do you want me to stop baby”,sounding lustfully hungry for Melanie. 

“Yes my love I do and please don’t stop”, sounding breathless as Tom flips Melanie onto her back. 

Grabbing Melanie’s stems diving right into again with her feet resting on his shoulders penetrating deep into the very center of her. Tom himself going into over drive on top on her throwing her legs apart so they meet belly to belly. Still penetrating her deeply as their touching foreheads as he kisses her all immensed in her hazel eyes as her pupils become wider as she comes again for him shaking profusely under his body. 

“Oooooo that was I good one." 

"I felt that one my love” gloats Tom looking at Melanie laughing at her. 

Playfully pushing Tom on his back as she climbs back on top of him as she grabs for his again as she commands. 

“I want you inside me again” says Melanie. 

But, Tom catches her off guard putting her on all fours and entering her from behind which she gives no protest. His nails digging into her hips as he begins a rhythm of pounding in her twat as she backs up on contact in attempt to match his strokes.

On the television the countdown of bringing the New Year is starting as Tom is attempting to concentrate on the task in front of him. But, in all realness how can when Melanie is shouting and moaning like a woman out of control. 

“Fuck me harder Tom, please daddy beat up that pussy”, pants Melanie as her arms are turning into jello as she tries to meet his strokes but, he pumps faster as Melanie can’t keep up. 

"DAMMIT BABY I’M ABOUT TO COME”, seething through her teeth. 

The countdown had just begun towards the new year as Ryan Seacrest and the spectators with just 20 seconds left.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16," as Tom works Melanie into overdrive as her moans turn into sob cries of pleasure.

"15, 14,13,12,11," I wanna here you come all over me you dirty bird. 

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," FUCK TOM RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE 

With the last 5 seconds left he pulls an Ace from the hole.  
Pulling her up by the arms with her back to his chest he spreads her legs a bit placing to fingers on her already swollen clit as he begins rubbing it out of her. Circling her hips with his rub as her pussy with both sweat and cum dripping onto his hand. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" shouts the spectators. 

Right at that very moment Melanie's body stiffens into Tom's as she gushes over his cock and he erupts inside her. Moans and screams fill the room frightening the dogs as the bark outside the bedroom door. Falling onto the bed they catch their breathe looking up at the television. 

"Happy New Year baby".

"HAPPY NEW YEAR my love" says Tom sealing it with a kiss.

Melanie heads for the bathroom but her legs speak differently nearly giving away as Tom catches her. Hoisting her up he carries Melanie the rest of the way. He leaves her alone as she jumps in the shower again. While Melanie is in the shower Tom changes the sheets on the bed and washes the old ones. He returns joining her again for a quick wash off. Clean now they hop back into bed as Tom turns of both the stereo and the t.v. Flickering candle light creates the ambiance in the room as they lay there looking at each other. 

"What'cha thinking about Mels?"

"Just that all this seems like some sort of Fairy-tale is all. Sometimes I feel as if I'm going to wake and just realize you being here with me is just a dream".

Tom consoles Melanie comforting her as he remembers back to when they first met and the story of her ex-boyfriend. The look on Melanie's face still sits in the back of his mind. As tears stained her beautiful face as she tells Tom of that horrific experience. After that he vowed to himself on more than one occasion that he will give Melanie the Sun, Moon and the Stars with his every being. He couldn't give her up. No matter what circumstance or situation he could be presented with. 

"You know my love with my every breathe in my body Melanie I won't let anything happen to you" says Tom with a serious look on his face. 

It catches Melanie's attention and once words of seriousness leaves Tom Hardy's mouth you have to take notice. This is something that Idris once along with her friends even told her. So whatever Tom says it's the truth so she understood he was different. He wasn't full of shit, or game. Not even a guy that likes to hear himself talk which of course she has come across many times over. 

"This one was different", she thought to herself.

He kisses her deeply with his perfect soft pout causing her stomach to flip and flutter. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. 

"SHIT".

"This fucker is the only one that can make my body react like that".

"Christ he is killing me and he is not even touching me this time."

"Let's rest my love", says Tom pulling her close. 

He wanted to propose to her right then but, couldn't for the words to do so as he is waiting for that exact moment of it being perfect to ask for her hand as his wife. As she fell fast asleep for the night Tom runs his fingers through her soft mane watching her sleep. 

"My patience is going to see me through this" says Tom.

"Melanie will be mine til the end of time".


	26. BLACK LEATHER GLOVES and VALENTINE'S DAY..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For earlesstoothlessvagabond (Thank you for the advice. Love you sis.......)

"Now remember class be sure to use all your strength and breathing as you hoisting yourself on the pole" says Paula the instructor. Keep your body aligned to the pole especially when your swinging your weight around it. Class remember to practice alright and it's okay to make mistakes. It's all part of the process people. Also class remember that........." "PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT" shouts the class. "Alright class thanks until next time remember to keep practicing and I will see you next week". Class let's out and Melanie decides to speak to Paula the instructor. Paula is an accomplished and professional pole dancer and is even friends with Jenyne Butterfly and others that are some of the worlds best pole professionals. Melanie thought it would be a wonderful surprise for Tom on Valentine's Day to do a pole dancing routine for him. She wanted to make this very special and something for him to remember always. These classes weren't that difficult for her since she was very athletic already and as a child into her teenage years she took up gymnastics so it was a piece of cake. "So Paula what do you think so far?" "Why do you need my opinion on this and you already know my answer to this question ole crazy girl" nudging Melanie in the arm. "I guess I want it to be perfect and out of this world for Tom and for this Valentine's to be special. I'm usually all alone with my dogs watching movies and eating ice cream." "Well Mel this one will be different and I can assure that Tom won't forget it. Also the other students love watching you to perform here in class and you remember before I had to close the curtains what happened. Where the dudes would purposely would keep walking by here to watch you dance." "Yes Paula alright,alright.alright you have a point" waving her hands in the air. "So what about the music and what you will wear when you dance for him Melanie?" "Shit I don't have the faintest idea of what to wear and what to dance to" says Melanie scratching her head. Paula grabs her purse pulling out a CD handing it Melanie. "There is a song on there that will be perfect for you to dance to and believe me Tom will love it." "What the song?" "Oh no, I'm not telling you heifer. You'll know when you find it" Rolling her eyes at Paula she thanks her leaving for the evening heading home. Driving down the street she notices a Lingerie shop as she decides to make a stop inside. Since its February she has a few days left before Valentine's Day and she had just found the perfect enticing outfit to wear that evening with matching stiletto heels. Melanie isn't a stiletto wearing kinda girl but, hey as she thought to herself it wouldn't hurt just this once. Because most of the time she would be in the air contorting the pole anyway. Countdown to V-Day was getting closer as the rehearsals close to crunch time were becoming more important and was even taking up a bit of her time also. Tom was wondering what was going on with her as he hadn't seen her lately. There were times where she would come home late from practicing and he would already be asleep. He even went to her friends asking what was going on with Melanie and they didn't even know. So one night Samantha, Demetria and Angela were all out for a girls night. They were leaving a restaurant together heading back to the parking lot across the street. "I just hope that Melanie is okay because Tom sure is worried about her" says Samantha. "Yeah me too it's been hard to get at the girl for the past few days. Its like she's M.I.A." goes Angela. "You know what I'm calling that girl right now" says Demetria speed dialing Melanie's phone. It went straight to her voicemail as Demetria mumbles under her breathe shouting "DAMMIT MELANIE" as she finally hangs up. Getting closer to the car off to the right they see a small crowd of people gathered in front of a window. "What the hell is going on over there". They all walk over to the window and they can tell from the looks of it that it looks like a dance class. "Girl is this a pole dancing class?" asks Angela. "Oh yeah these classes are cool my cousin went to some and she said they're difficult but their fun" boasts Samantha. "That's it a pole dancing class? Come on y'all let's get out of here" shouts Demetria. "Next up is Melanie. Take the pole sis," shouts Paula making her girls stop dead in their tracks as the slowly turned back the window. "Maybe it's another Melanie that's taking this class here. Because we know our meek Melanie wouldn't dare do this sort of thing" says Angela. The class claps as Melanie walks out to the pole wearing a black wife beater tied up and Juicy Couture black booty shorts with black fingerless leather gloves. "GASPS!!!! Girl look at Melanie right there" shouts Angela. "Im recording this girl" says Samantha pulling out her phone. "What are you doing that for you cow" shouts Angela almost grabbing Samantha's phone. "Twat please so we can show Tom what his girl has been up to". "I don't think that's a good idea Sam and perhaps she has a very good valid reason to be doing this and it's none of our business". "SHHHH!!!! can you wenches hush I wanna see this girl work this pole and Sam keep on recording" shouts Demetria. The class settles down as Melanie approaches the pole placing one hand on it and waiting for the music to start and taking a deep breathe. Bassing from the speakers is "Murder" by Justin Timberlake featuring Jay-Z as Melanie does a chinese pole climb hoisting to a spinning Closed L Leg as she stops half way down the pole. Freeing her hands she turns her body into a Dragonfly move rapidly dropping the rest of the way coming to a halt a few inches from the floor as all that's watching shout nearly giving them all a fright as she then does a Diva dive into a handspring. With her feet touching the floor now Melanie walks around the pole as she still has one hand on the pole. She pulls herself up with both hands displaying her muscle strength holding herself inches away a twirling the pole to a Backwards Showgirl variation as her homegirls screamed cheering her on. "Damn that bitch is bad on this pole" says Samantha. "I mean who would've thought Melanie would take a pole like that but, what is her reason for this" wonders Angela. The song was near the end and Melanie ascends the pole one last time to the very top of the pole stretching downward into a Bendy Diva Dive flipping into the Batman and lastly as the music ends Melanie lands into a flawless Box Split. Causing her whole dance class to jump to their feet screaming and shout. The small crowd outside clapping as her girls couldn't believe what they just saw what Melanie did. "Bitch did you just see that shit" exclaims Samantha holding the camera yelling at Demetria. "Oh my god that girl is my hero now of the pole" says Angela. "Do you think Tom knows about this", says Demetria. "I honestly doubt it because if that man saw Melanie taking that pole like that he would fuck her ass from now into eternity". "Right her and that twat would be held hostage and Tom would never let that girl out of his sight". Finally after all the cheering and shouting subsides class is finally over as the class ends, and the crowd leaves. "You were awesome Mel. Keep up the good work and just keep practicing" says Paula giving Melanie a hug and leaving the dance studio. Finally walking to her Jag she is met but her girls. "AH-HA!!!! This is what you have been doing Melanie" shouts Demetria scaring her. "What are you tricks doing here". "Your boyfriend has been wondering what the hell you have been up to and we want to know why" goes Angela. "It's a surprise alright". "What the hell you mean it's surprise girl" shouts Samantha. "It's a surprise for Valentine's Day okay I want to do a pole dancing routine for him okay". Feeling ashamed and embarrassed they quickly apologized to Melanie. "Girl we thought you were skipping around on Tom there for a moment". "I wouldn't dare cheat on Tom like that ever. I love him too much and I see myself with him for the rest of my life". "WHAT DID YOU SAY Melanie?". "I said I can see myself forever with Tom okay". Unified squealing as her friends all give her a big squeezing hug. "I knew it, I knew you were going to fall in love with him." shouts Samantha. "He is such a good man for you and of course it's very deserving for you especially with what you went through with that cunt Brian Jones put you through". "Yeah I really like where me and Tom are in this relationship". "Listen Melanie we are so sorry for accusing you just now but, Tom just seemed so worried about you and you didn't tell us at all ". All the girls hugged one last time before going their separate ways. The girls vowed to keep Melanie's surprise for Tom a secret and with just Valentine's Day in a couple of days Crunch time was kicking into overdrive and she wanted this to be so perfect for Tom that he couldn't control himself watching her. Feb. 14th Valentine's Day.......... 10 a.m. with the sun beaming through the window as she woke to her face being licked by Woodstock and Bane as she giggled out loud. "Awww Happy Valentine's to you too". Daphne and Scooby coming charging in hopping up on the bed licking Melanie's face causing to bellow out into laughter. "Alright guys......... and gal I'm up, I'm up". Heading down stairs to the kitchen air air was filled with the aroma of fresh coffee. Upon entering there where 7 vases full of fresh cut beautiful tulips. Feeding the dogs now pouring herself a cup of Joe Melanie notices a plate covered up and a note lying beside it. Taking a sip grabbing the plate as she sits down at the kitchen table and turning on her Bose radio to some smooth jazz. Opening the note as she begins to read the note from Tom. "My Dearest Melanie, Happy Valentine's Day my love. Hope your enjoying the breakfast I prepared for you. As for the flowers each one is the equivalent of how long we have been together. I hope we get to spend some much deserved time together tonight. I hope to feel you in my arms tonight by the fire listen to you laugh even my love. I look forward to tonight with you. Can't wait to see you baby. I LOVE YOU MEL." Love T.H. Butterflies in her stomach and her heart skipping a beat she jump started her plan into high gear. Finishing her breakfast heading upstairs to get dressed and head to the store to pick up dinner. She chose to serve Tom pot roast with potatoes and carrots, Macaroni and Cheese with Collard Greens and Cornbread a meal he had never had. For dessert she decided on Red Velvet cake. Arriving home she got her daily chores out of the way which was the laundry along with a bit of dusting and vacuuming. By 1pm her laundry was done and she prepared the dessert first as it was Grandma Mel's recipe and it didn't take Melanie long to bake. After the cake she took a quick nap for about an hour and a half as she woke up looking at the clock reading 10 minutes to 4pm. She gets to work on dinner with the pets taking their afternoon nap. As she is preparing dinner she is watching her performances on her phone as she is taking notes. Mentally preparing herself and hoping this goes off without a hitch of hiccup. Roast in the oven she goes to work on the sides. Looking back up at the clock reading just past 6:30 as Melanie wrapped up finishing her sides and finally pulling the roast from the oven. She had time left just before Tom was heading home. Heading upstairs to the bedroom she got everything in place. Lighting candles tossing pink and red rose petals as they blanketed hardwood floor. Paula had found her a pole that could be easily attached and removed that she cold use. Firmly placing it in the perfect spot of the bedroom since it was quite spacious. Melanie gives it try climbing the pole and she just simply slid down the pole checking to see if it can handle her weight. Then pulls out the outfit and matching stilettos as Melanie takes a shower. Stepping out the shower she decides to text Tom if he can check the mail because she forgot to do it yesterday. Melanie begins to put on her outfit. She kept in mind that Tom knows quite a few people in the military so she decided on a sexy Army Lingerie outfit. The outfit is of Army legwarmers, scrunch panty, Army tank top, with matching beret and army gloves with the fingers removed. Finally putting on the stiletto pumps she looks in the mirror admiring her self in full Lingerie costume. Turning around to look at her backside she does like what she sees. "I'm sure Tom will enjoy the looks of this" squeals Melanie as she grabbed her robe putting it on. Meanwhile........ Pulling up outside is Tom as he notices lights aren't on as usual.He's dressed for the evening in a dark blue collared shirt and black slacks with his crop messy and rocking 5 o'clock scruff on his face. He checks the mail finding a note with specific instructions from Melanie. "When you come to the front door don't use your key. Knock three times and wait to be invited in. Also be sure after knocking that your facing the street". "Mmm Hmm, wonder what this girl has up her sleeve for tonight". A few moments later Melanie is at the front looking through the side window out at Tom as his back is turned to her as instructed. He's wearing the black leather jacket that shows off his upper body, especially his arms, back and broad shoulders. Biting her bottom lip as she is thinking to herself how she can't wait to dig her nails into him. Opening the door quietly Melanie covers up Tom's eyes with the blindfold catching him off guard slowly guiding him upstairs. "Oi, there darling!!!" "Why the blindfold?" "Because I have a surprise for you baby" "Oh really, you got's a surprise for me eh?" "Yes something I have been working on for quite some time now and I hope you like it." Finally arriving to the bedroom Melanie removes Tom jacket and sits him in a chair that is a few feet from the pole. She stands in front of him and watches him for a bit still wearing the blindfold. Melanie is still a bit nervous with what is about to happen next but, as she looked closely Tom bits his lip with anticipation. She smiles whispering to herself." "The ball is in your court now Mel". Then she heard her instructor Paula's voice going off in her head "Now take the pole Melanie". "Now Tom what are about to witness will explain for all that time I have been busy and coming home all late and not telling you anything. Now take off the blindfold". Slowly swallowing the the lump of anticipation if his throat Tom removes the blindfold seeing Melanie for the first that night. Tom was speechless he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. He can't tell that Melanie is stepping out of her comfort zone as she removes her black robe. Already from the looks of it his dick is hard and she hasn't even started yet. "Now please try to hold all your applause until the end okay." "I love the army uniform Mel". "I had a feeling you would Tom" says Melanie giving him a military salute as he salutes her back. Turning on the music and coming from the speakers is sounds of the jungle such as exotic birds and then shortly after the roaring of a Gorilla blares from the radio. Her first song is "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars as Melanie approaches the pole. With her sultry watchful gaze of concentration Melanie first move is the Crucifix Climb to the top of the pole.Then stretching her body the length of the pole doing a body ripple pose. Slowly fluttering and wiggling just like as she's underwater. She flips herself into a cartwheel spinning 1/2 down the way to a Bullet Spin to Superman where she bumslides to a split. Right off Tom gets a bit antsy in his seat. Now sitting a bit forward not sitting all the way back anymore with a dead on gaze of Melanie. She giggles at Tom a bit now doing a handstand back stretch to the pole wrapping her legs around it. Pulling up into a spinning straddle with her long legs wide open circling the pole downward. Now he's clearing his throat loudly showing that he is getting a bit too excited as his girl is dangling and spinning this pole just like a champ and mouthing the words of the song at hand. She steps away from the pole sashaying to him flopping down in his lap facing him. "AT EASE THERE SOLDIER!! Now there Tom see with your eyes not your hands. One of the rules is your not allowed to touch the dancers", gloats Melanie as she removes the beret placing it on Tom's head letting her hair down. Getting out of his lap he grunts with impatience as she laughs at him walking back to the pole. Grabbing the pole Melanie spins into a flying showgirl spin following with a floater changing into a angel spin. Really in all honestly what Tom had in mind was to just cut it short yank her ass off the pole and lick her cunt into OBLIVION. But, he chose to be a good supporting boyfriend and watch with horny agony as Melanie twerks her body to the pole. Tom then unfastens the first three buttons of his shirt as he is beginning to sweat a bit. As a last minute add Melanie made the decision that instead of just Gorilla she added another song extending her dance. Bruno ending other song basses through the speakers is Rhianna POUR IT UP. Lying flat on her back she crouches up hugging her body as she stands up to the pole stretching her arms. Flexing her body on the pole into an Iron X pose displaying pure strength. Turning into a Rocket Woman pose as she slides the entire pole into a Shouldermount Roll to a floor split. She gives Tom a wink as she climbs the pole again into Eye Open Variation spinning the pole to a Phoenix pose. For her big grand ending she ascends the pole one last time to the top flexing into a Shouldermount Tuck and then forming a Shouldermount V. Flipping her body with her head pointing to the floor Melanie wraps her legs around freeing her hands. Catching Tom off guard with a Nosebreaker drop making him jump out of the chair as she lands into a handstand as the song ends. She giggles at him hopping into his arms out of breathe and horny as hell. They began to kiss no words are uttered at all as Tom carries her to the bed. Kicking off his shoes,tearing off his own shirt and jumping out his pants and boxers. Melanie is sitting watching Tom undress as she removes her stilettos and top exposing her perky mounds leaving on everything else. He growls at her climbing between her legs but suddenly he stops. "Is everything alright baby?" "Yeah, yeah babe I got an idea." So Tom jumps out of bed disappearing from the room for a quick second as he returns wearing only his black leather gloves. "Oh yeah now we're talking", shouts Tom clapping his hands together as the sound of leather hitting together echos the room. He crawls back between her legs as he starts kissing her roughly. Molding one of his gloved hands around one of her breasts squeezing it hard causing her to cry out. Tugging the nipple between to fingers to practically slapping her breast making her moan a bit. "SHIT TOM!!! Do that again please." SLAP!! SLAP!! SLAP!! SLAP!! goes Tom slapping her breasts as Melanie got more aroused by the second pushing her over the edge as he pinched her nipple as she moaned loudly. "Hey there, did you just come for Tom?" "UH -HUH....." He pulled off her panties tossing them burying his face into her cunt keeping her legs pressed spread and pressed to the bed. Humming and blowing into her center as tears swelled up from her eyes as she cums for him the second time and he doesn't let up just yet. His scruff was providing a pleasurable pain against her clit as he takes 3 of his gloved fingers inserting them inside her. The cold leather within her pussy made her whine and yelp as she yanked onto his hair as she comes again. He jumps up grabbing her by the arms turning her over wanting to take her from the back. Melanie was at his whim now especially with what she put Tom through as the twirled, slide, and spun her ass all over that pole. It was like payback for him taking it out on her pussy over and over. Massaging his cock in his hand as he enters her stroking and digging his thick gloved fingers into her ass. Her cunt becoming wetter with every thrust into her. SLAP!! goes Tom against her ass as she starts to moan again. SLAP!!....SLAP!!.... SLAP!!.... SLAP!!.... SLAP!!.... SLAP!!.... as he notices a rosy spot coming up on her ass as he digs in to her harder, deeper and further. "I want to hear you and that juicy wet cunt come for me baby" whispers Tom into Melanie ear. Pulling out Tom shoves her onto her back pulling her lower half off the bed. Bending her legs into his chest as he pile drives her harder into the bed. Squeezing her breasts tightly as he pounded her the headboard was beginning to rock and creak back and forth a bit. Digging her nails into his tattooed biceps biting her bottom lip. "Fuck he feels so goddamn good inside me. I want him within me all the time" mewls Melanie as she is about to come for him. It's like Tom could tell that she was cumming because he then takes 3 leathered fingers shoving them deep inside her shaking her pussy like crazy and instantly Melanie gushes all over the glove cumming yet again. "Damn Mel I wasn't expecting to do that" says Tom as Melanie pushes Tom on his back climbing on top of him. She rides him placing his hands on her hips guiding her wet flowery cunt up and down on him. Digging her fingers into her onto his stomach as she bounces on him faster. Wet smacks and heavy hard moaning fill the room as there was no stopping Tom now as he pumped harder into her. Sweat dripping from her breasts as again he gives the left a smack. Then smacking her right, then to the left one. The more he slapped her breasts the arousal of her spiked exponentially nearing her end as she felt Tom just about climbing to his peak not too distant from hers. Gasping for air she bellows out....... OHH TOOOOOOMMM!!!!!! A long growl roars from Tom's lips as he finally comes himself. He grabs Melanie's neck pulling her down toward him giving her a kiss on the lips. The two of them laid there for a bit. Now famished they jumped up showered, feed each other dinner and dessert Melanie cooked earlier that day. Lastly they watched old British comedy episodes of Benny Hill, Good Neighbors and Are You Being Served laughing themselves silly.Tom stares at Melanie. "What babe why are you staring at me?" "You really surprised me tonight darling with what you did. But, seeing you do that which I know took some hard work makes me even grateful that your my girl." "I LOVE YOU Mel......" "I LOVE YOU Tom......" Melanie rests Tom onto his back as she grabs the top bed sheet. "What ya doing girl?" "I'm jump starting Round 2 baby". Tom laughs as he sees Melanie's head disappear under the covers.


	27. Touch

The following seemed to fly by for both Tom and Melanie as they didn't leave the house, especially the bed. Only Tom headed for a bit, which was to walk the dogs. Ate, slept, had sex (multiple times)even played Black Ops on the X-Box to watching the tube laughing themselves silly.

"Are you looking forward to movie premier with me in London Mel?"

"Of course Tom, I can't wait. And to also to meet your parents."

"I phoned my mum the other day as she went on and on about how her and dad can't wait. She thinks you quite lovely too darling" says Tom making his girl blush.

"Have you picked out a dress and everything for the premier".

"Ha!, a girl never reveals her secrets babe. You will just have to wait like everyone else Tom", as she kisses him on the lips. 

She sits between his legs as he wraps his tatted traps around her lacing their fingers together. 

"You smell nice Mel. I can get use to this...... as in forever being with you" ,says Tom running his fingers through her hair. 

"Oooh don't stop" moans Melanie as Tom kisses her forehead.

"Is Grandma Mel coming with us too out to London?"

"Yeah apparently she has been to London before. In fact many times. I try to get my parents or even her to talk about it but, they don't give a lot of detail which is weird but, OH WELL!!".

As regards to the hush hush of Grandma Mel being in London before, Tom knows why and what happened when Melanie's grandmother was over there when she was younger. He made a promise to keep it quiet until the time was right to tell his girlfriend the news that may change her life forever. This could even effect the relationship between Melanie and Tom as far as trust and commitment issues Melanie has attempted to work on.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure it's nothing serious. Just something they may want to tell me when they have the time I guess. But, I'm not going to really make a big deal out of it". 

Tom looked up to the ceiling as his mind began to run to what the consequences may become. If he doesn't tell Melanie about the past of her grandmother it will effect the very essence of her entire family. Even her younger sister and brothers. 

"Tom........?" 

"What's up babe?" 

"You just got quiet suddenly right now, as if you know something about it".

"Oh no my love!! I'm wondering myself about this too darling. I would like to know myself ". 

It hit his heart very fast and hard. He couldn't believe the very promise he told Melanie those many months ago was just broken and he knew it. He had just lied to her.

Tom watched Melanie sleep that night as Bane was next to her. She looked so peaceful and content as her boyfriend watched the rising and falling of her chest. The tiny sounds she would often make in her sleep,to even the tiny giggle he'd hear. As if she is dreamed of Tom making her smile in her dream state. But, he didn't want to face the sad fate once she finds out he knew about her grandmother's past. He quickly dismissed it, burying it deep into his subconscious never to think of it again. Crawling into bed next to her grabbing her from behind as she let's out that cute giggle again. Nuzzling his nose into her neck inhaling her body scent and hair finally asleep. 

 

Two days later.........

Melanie walks into Samantha's boutique with Angela and Demetria hoping to find a dress for the London premiere of the Dark Knight Rises. 

Hugging her friend Samantha and rubbing her expectant stomach.

"Hey Lil Tamale" says Melanie to her friend's stomach.

 

Samantha then heads to back grabbing some choices for Melanie to try on as the girls look around.

"So how are things with you and Tom?" asks Demetria as she helped herself looking through some fashion jewelry. 

"Me and Tom are doing great." 

"Everything seems so prefect."

"How about Valentine's Day? Did it go down well taking the pole in front of Tom".

"Hell Yeah it went well with me and Tom but, I think we gave the dogs a fright though".

"WHAT THE FUCK? How the hell y'all do that?" ask Samantha.

"With his Leather Gloves", Melanie gushed.

"What do Leather Gloves have to do with this" asked Angela.

"We were going at it as Tom was wearing his gloves and it got a bit........rough and I was liking it a lot" 

"Explain, getting a bit rough and you liking it please" boasts Demetria.

"Okay I will".

Her girls stopped what they were doing as they moved in closer to listen to the juicy details.

Clearing her throat........ "Well at first he would just spank me while wearing the gloves which was turning me on".

"OH SHIT Melanie".

"Or what really was turning me on was the slapping my breasts and tweaking my nipples that drove me over the edge". 

"OOOOO WEEEE!!!!" shouts Angela making Demetria and Samantha laugh as Melanie's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Awwww come on now I know that's not it" demanding Samantha. 

"Oh no, it's not".

"Mostly as were fucking he would do either one or two things".

"Which was he would finger fuck me while wearing the gloves or rub me til I cum for him sending me into a frenzy" says Melanie. 

"Unh-Unh , no Tom will not be flicking your poon into a frenzy you nasty girl" shouted Samantha as the others laughed.

Melanie's face turned a bright red with embarrassment excepting her friends giving a good girlie roast because of her and Tom's love growing for one another. 

"OKAY OKAY OKAY Melanie I have the perfect dress for you to wear in London" shouts Samantha.

They all gasped with happiness at the dress that caught everyone's eye.

"HELL YEAH that dress is going to knock them all dead at that premier" spoke Angela.

"Oh yes it is" says Melanie feeling very confident. 

 

The following week....... Airport

Grandma Mel along with Tom and Melanie sit side by side waiting for take off heading to London. 

Melanie herself was very nervous the fact she is leaving the country heading into another country for the first ever. 

"This is going to be worth your while my love" says Tom kissing Melanie's hand.

"I hope so too" says Melanie waiting for take off.


	28. Tom's neck of the woods

Melanie was on a flight with her boyfriend Tom and her Grandma Mel. Resting her head on his tatted shoulder listening to the sound on his south london voice gave her goose bumps. That was one of the many things she loved about this man next to her. He was the light in her life other than her close knit family and friends. With Tom Hardy as her star power boyfriend Melanie Richardson has grown. Both as a person and a business woman. Learning about Tom's personal demons and battles with drugs and alcohol. He admitted to her one night as they laid naked in each other's arms that he was thankful to be alive to have her as his woman. Her family and friends loved Tom dearly especially Melanie younger siblings. 

"He's the older brother they were glad to have", said Harold Jr. to his big sister Melanie. 

"Tom is such a blessing in disguise for me" whispered Melanie to herself as he flashed her his beautiful smile. But, in the near future things are going to change for her as a secret will come to light which may make or break her heart. Her questioning of love and trust will come into play as a new person shows up. 

"Hey Tom?" says Melanie.

"Yes darling", says Tom. 

"Uh that middle aged gentleman that moved into the Baxter's house next door do you know him? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Oh Mel, just a chap I have been chatting with from time to time before we left", says Tom as he kisses Melanie forehead. 

"Cough,cough" "Cough, Cough" goes Grandma Melanie.

"Ya alright there Gran?" asked Tom with a concerned look as Melanie began to worry. 

"Hell you kids worry about little old me too damn much. Really babies I'm fine" says Grandma Mel as Tom bought her a glass of water from one of the stewardesses.

"Thank you Tom. Your such a good man for Melanie and she needs you to be there for her" says Grandma Mel as her grand daughter clutched her man's hand even more. 

"That's what this world needs. Which is love. Regardless of Color, Ethnicity and Character" says Grandma Mel as Melanie had a confused look on her face and Tom looked a bit uneasy. 

"Grandma? But, I thought Grandpa Arthur was black. So are you referring to Tom and I?"

"I know honey child. I'm of course referring to you two love birds. Who in the hell else could I be talking about from other that you two?" says Grandma Mel as Tom breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

 

London, England.......

Coming out of Heathrow Airport Melanie, Grandma Mel and Tom are met with open arms by Anne and Chip. 

"Oi, look at there!!!!"shouts Tom as he runs to his mom picking her up of the ground spinning her around. 

"Ello there son" says Chip shaking his son's hand.

"Mum, Dad I like ya to meet my girl.......Melanie and her Grandmum Mel". 

"Oh dear she is gorgeous Tom" whispered Anne as she looked over Melanie from head to toe. 

"Yea son I have to agree with your mum, this girl is lovely" says Chip as he approached Melanie kissing her on the cheek and helping Grandma Mel to the car. 

Anne and Melanie hugged and kissed as Tom looked on grabbing their luggage to load up Woodstock. Of course they paid no mind to the paparazzi swarming about getting photos as they were at a comfortable distance. It was late in the evening when they arrived at his parents home in south london. Anne helped Grandma Mel to bed as Chip straightened up the kitchen after dinner. As for Tom and Melanie they were showering together in the midst of a steamy sex session as Anne knocks on the bathroom door. 

"Tom dear? Are you alright love?" 

"Uhhh yeah mum I'm good. Just 'avin a shower." says Tom sounding like a nervous young teen as Melanie giggled into Tom's tatted chest. 

"Oh ok........Melanie you need extra towels dear?"

"Oh uh uh no Ms. Anne. I'm fine ma'am" shouted Melanie as Tom tickled her making her laugh.

"Right I'll leave you kids to it eh!!! says Anne smiling as she stepped away from the bathroom. 

That night Tom and Melanie rested as the house was calm and quiet as the fell asleep. 

 

The next morning the Hardy house was alive and well with love and fun. Anne and Melanie were cooking breakfast as Grandma Mel watched old Benny Hill episodes with Woodstock. As Tom and Chip have serious talk time in his study. 

"So son how are things with Melanie?" asked Chip. 

"Oh things are good dad" says Tom sneaking a look to the kitchen seeing Anne and Melanie hug one another. 

"Has a date been set for the wedding yet?" asked Chip. 

"I haven't proposed to her yet dad. I haven't found the right time to do it yet." says Tom running his fingers through his hair. 

"Just don't take too long son. I know she worth a lifetime for you. Both of you deserve each other" as Tom locked eyes with Melanie as she blew him a kiss and Tom winks back her. 

 

After breakfast Tom took Melanie around London as they went to Trafalgular Square, Tower of London, Buckingham Palace to the Wheel of London. Of course Tom posed and gave autographs with fellow British natives as Melanie became aquainted with some of them. Then they finally sat down to a quiet lunch in Hyde Park as they cuddled and played with Woodstock. With a couple of days away the premier was on their heels for The Dark Knight Rises. 

 

The movie premier was a hit as Tom was starting to get notice as well as Melanie and Grandma Mel. Posing with Anne and Chip Melanie felt good to be by her man's side. Melanie and her Grandmother met the cast of actors and the director Christopher Nolan and his lovely wife. As they were nice enough to pose with Grandma Mel. Melanie's grandmother was hit of the premier as actors such as Morgan Freeman, Gary Oldman, Michael Caine and Joseph Gordon Levitt all loved her for being a spunky little spit fire. As for Anne Hathaway and Marion Cotillard they considered Grandma Mel friendly and one of the girls as well as Melanie as they posed for pics and talked for a while. 

But, of course Melanie was the Belle of the premier as she wore a canary yellow sleeveless form fitted dress by Zac Posen. Revealing her curves as cameras of light blanketed her as Tom talks to reporters about his love life and girlfriend. He looked dashing in a dark 3Piece from Burberry with a scruffier 5 o'clock shadow beard and his his slicked back. One reporter asked him if he wanted to get married and he politely answered. 

 

"Yes, I see myself with her always. In the morning and especially at night" as Tom kissed her on camera for the world to see. After the movie was the Vanity Fair UK After Party where Melanie was able to meet Christian Bale and Liam Neeson who by the way was Grandma Mel's dancing partner. Most of the night during the after party Melanie was in Tom's lap as they made googly eyes ans kissed mostly. Tom's parents took Grandma Mel hone because she was tired from the days festivities. 

So soon later feeling a bit horny and frisky Tom took his girl to check into a hotel just for the night. Holding hands and laughing Tom and Melanie are leaving the party as Tom bumps into a familiar face. Clutching Melanie's hand closer she asks Tom "Hey baby who is this?"

"Mel this is my ex girlfriend".


	29. My Confessing Love

"Melanie this is Emily, Emily meet my girl Melanie", says Tom sounding a bit nervous as his current love and past love become aquainted.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" says Melanie extending her hand to Emily as she sneered her nose down at Tom's girl. 

Emily was indeed a beautiful woman but, her attitude didn't compliment the looks as she felt Melanie was beneath her. Sizing Melanie as she looked her up, down and over which made her visibly upset and Tom could feel the bottled in anger. 

"Hmph, so this the woman your seeing Thomas after me? I honestly would expect someone more..... uhhhh?"

"WHITE!!!!! Is that what your gonna say Emily?", said Melanie as she stepped closer toward Emily causing to nearly lose her footing. 

Emily guffaws with sarcastic laughter as Tom stepped between them separating Melanie from her. He whispered to Melanie calming her down as they passionately kissed. Then she steps away as Tom approached Emily stepping in her space trying to keep his cool. 

"Ya see Emily why the fuck did you have to be such a bitch to Melanie?"

"Because that slag is sooo not me. And then she's black also so what all to me she is good for is a fuck Thomas." laughs Emily as Tom backed her into a wall. 

His nostrils flared as he let into her finally.

"I'm very fortunate to have met a beautiful, attractive, lovely and classy woman such as Melanie. I'm mad in love with her and I plan to make her my wife. Her family loves me and I love them too just as much. She's gonna have my children and we are gonna have a lot. And as for you Emily you are indeed the most arrogant, stupid, boring and selfish cunt I have even met in my entire life. And as for sex with Melanie it's 20 times......No fuck that 100 times better than sex with you. Her taste, when I'm inside her is the best place ever and she is way better than you".

Emily was no longer smiling and feeling good about herself as Tom put her in the right place. What she failed to realize is that reporters and cameras caught the whole exchange between all three of them. Tom walks away upset but, feeling elated as he grabs Melanie heading out the venue. Emily is left standing as flashes of light surround her looking speechless and shocked. 

"Hey what happened babe?" asks Melanie as they stepped off the elevator. 

"Can we talked about that another time darling? I just want you under me in bed my love", says Tom as Melanie respected her man's feelings. Unlocking the door to the room Tom had this planned earlier in the evening as he yanked Melanie inside. 

 

Hours pass.....

"Mmmm, what time is it baby?" 

"Just after 2 a.m. babe."

Melanie still covered in a black bedsheet as she steps toward Tom in his under armour as he smokes a filter king in the bay window. Smoke vapor leaves his lips as he looks over his shoulder. She kisses his tatted arm as he wraps her within them holding her close. Sighing heavily with security Melanie feels safe in Tom's arms as they look at the night sky. "I'm gonna be gone for a while baby. I gonna shoot two documentaries. One in Africa for Poaching of the endangered animals and the other in Siberia. Then I have to shoot a movie back in America in the East Coast. Don't know how long I'm going to be away my love." says Tom kissing Melanie softly. "You just come back to me after Mr. Tom Hardy", whispered Melanie. "No other place nor person I want to be with" says Tom whispering into Melanie's ear. Running his thick soft digits through her hair and inhaling the jasmine scent of her shampoo she purrs like a cat. Her center moistens with lustful attraction again as her left hand roams down the front of his boxers. 

"Purring growl, I'm ready for the next round Mr. Hardy!!!!" says Melanie. Putting out his cigarette not muttering another word Tom draps Melanie of his shoulder tossing her back onto the bed. 

 

Exhausted and satisfied they slept well into the next day as Tom received a frantic call from his mother Anne. With Melanie resting on his tatted chest she is quickly awakened. 

"Tom what's the matter your scaring me?"

"Darling we have to head over to the hospital."

"Why?? Please tell me."

"It's Grandma Mel baby. And she took a nasty fall and was rushed to the E.R."


	30. The Past that'll connect to their future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Mel in her younger days.

London:Spring of 1945

"THE GERMANS SURRENDER, THE GERMANS SURRENDER!!!!!" shouted the paperboy in the town center. People shouting and screaming from their windows as the 2nd World War was officially over.

"Oh my word..... the war is over and we the beautiful lovely nurses of Lady of the Faith Hospital will no longer have to patch up injured and cute military soldiers", says Sylvia as they were heading to a dress shop for the evenings big sock hop dance.

"Me too Syl I feel the same way but, I'm going miss you girls once we all go our separate ways", says Lillian as she and Sylvia embraced a warm hug. 

"Well let's make sure we keep in contact with each other before leaving here finally once and for all" retorted Hope as they arrived at Lydia's dress shop.

"Where is Melanie?"

"She said she'll be late and will meet us here". 

"So sorry I'm late girls. I had to fight off another girl for the cute shoes I just picked up for my dress" says Melanie showing her new shoes as they all shouted admiring them. 

Melanie, Sylvia, Lillian and Hope have been friends for quite some time since 2nd World War began and before hand. Sylvia and Melanie met up with Hope and Lillian who both are British from Chelsea. Hope and Lillian of course knew that both Sylvia and Melanie were indeed Black. But, that didn't change the fact or undermind the friendship that soon developed there after. Through Nursing School they all became friends, studying partners and together they joined in the fight. To help with recovery of injured British and Allied Soldiers and the assisting with doctors in vital operations. 

The dress shop was a mad house as the ladies were Lydia's best customers and also the fact that both Sylvia and Melanie saved her brother's life. Lydia's brother is in the British Army as a Sergeant of 34th Brigade. Taking a bullet for a fellow soldier in his command that almost paralyzed him for the rest of his life. 

"Whatever you girls need, you can come to my place and it's on the house okay. I'm very grateful that you beautiful ladies saved Andrew's life. 

"Lydia Beatrice will forever be in your debt" as she gives all them a hug as they depart from her dress shop. 

 

"Hey so who is bringing a date to the dance tonight?", asks Lillian. 

"I was asked by Andrew Beatrice", gloated Lillian.

"Arthur Smith from asked me 2 days ago" says Hope. 

"Wait Dr. Smith from Lady Agnes Hospital Hope?" , shouted Sylvia. 

"Yes, yes, yes Sylvia" says Hope.

"I was asked by Billy Allen. Corporal of the 52nd Regime of the U.S. Army", says Sylvia.

"Melanie what about you honey?" asked Hope. 

"No one. Looks like I'm not the Bee's Knees around here. Besides the war is over and I shall enjoy it with friends I have grown to love and respect this entire time together."says Melanie. 

"Don't worry Melanie. You'll meet your true love sooner than you think honey", says Sylvia reassuring her best friend.

 

The party was live, loud and jumping as the big band was keeping the dance floor full of military personnel and their dates as all are HOT TO TROT. Banners, streamers or red, white and blue hung from the rafters,building columns as the flags of Britain and Allied nations draped over all the tables. A big banner behind the band stating: " THE WAR IS OVER: BRING HOME ALL OUR BOYS". 

Sylvia, Lillian and Hope were dancing the night away as Melanie sat all alone looking beautiful as her closest friends were having a fun time. Every few minutes Melanie was approached being asked to dance or if she could use a drink from some of the most decorated soldiers. But, she in a sweet manner said politely...... no thank you. As the last song ended her friends laughed as they enjoyed themselves approached the table where Melanie was still seated. 

"Hey Melanie let Andrew give you a dip on the dance floor" says Lillian as he reached out for her hand. 

"Nah Andrew, I appreciate it but I guess I'm gonna head home and call it a night", says Melanie sounding a bit down. 

"Please Melanie don't go just yet. I called a friend from the British Royal Navy and he said he would love to meet you and your friends", says Andrew. 

"Oi, and as a matter of fact there he is coming in just now" exclaimed Andrew as he let out a quick whistle for his friend motioning him over. 

Melanie and her girlfriends scanned the doorway as Melanie locked eyes with a tall and very handsome stranger. The first thing she saw was his bright and beautiful smile as he looked in Melanie's direction causing her to smile so big that Sylvia noticed her friends's face. Finished talking to another soldier with his date in tow the handsome stranger said goodbye to the couple he was speaking now heading closer toward Melanie's table. 

"Oh my he's really cute!!!" whispered Sylvia to Melanie knudging her friend in her side. 

"Melanie Simpson, it's my pleasure to introduce Captain William H. Avery of the British Royal Navy"says Andrew as William extended his hand pulling Melanie from the chair and kissing her hand. 

"It's my pleasure to finally meet the lovely ladies that helped us British blokes as well as our Allied mates recover at the hospital during the war. Thank you Miss Simpson"says William kissing her hand again as her caramel light complexion began to turn a bit red. 

William H. Avery was indeed a guy that she wasn't use to. He was a gentleman towering over Melanie with his 6 foot 3 slight muscular frame, piercing grey eyes, deep dimples,perfect soft lips, with a lovely smile that caught her eye in the crowded dance hall. His british accent was sexy as Melanie thought to herself as they conversated a bit getting to know one another. They danced quite a bit through out the evening as the crowded dance hall of both British and Allie soldiers with their dates watched William and Melanie as if they're an item already. Melanie didn't notice but William was already smitten with her. She's beautiful,intelligent with spunk and not afraid to speak her mind. A tough nurse and also a nurturing one too. They danced for a very long time but, was soon alone as her friends had already left for the evening. 

"It seems your friends have left you alone Melanie. Are you ready to go home beautiful? " asked William. 

"Uhhhh no, not just yet William", says William as they finally left the dance hall. 

Going for a quiet drive as the moon was bright and full as William stop his car on the side of a road near a beach. Melanie was nervous at the moment as William helped her out of the paassenger door. As it got as bit chilly in the open night air as she shivered. Removing his jacket draping it over Melanie shoulders as she is now sitting on the hood on his car. 

"Thank you William. Your have been such a wonderful gentleman tonight".

"It's been an honor beautiful. I'm fortunate to have seen you again Melanie". 

"Again? I'm not following you William."

"Well the first time I saw you was at Lady of the Faith. I was on of the injured soldiers that came in. I had a gunshot wound to my right leg and left arm. I remember like it was just yesterday Melanie. Your warm smile, bright dancing eyes and the way you and your friends checked up on my naval mates once we were all patched up and recovering." says William with the moon dancing into his big bright grey eyes. 

"William how long ago was this?" 

"It was over a year ago"

"A year ago William? And you remember me?"

" Like I just said beautiful. You left a wonderful impression on me and you saved my life Melanie. Come walk with me beautiful".

William and Melanie take a walk along the shore line of the beach holding hands as they talked. Well William did most of the talking. He wasn't a typical military soldier he was intelligent too. He loves astronomy and poetry as he admitted to Melanie. Explaining his father was also a soldier of the Royal Navy and his mother a nurse who have both retired and living in Cambridge. Where William was born and raised with a sister Tabitha who knows lives in New York which is Melanie's home state. Melanie Simpson is one of 7 children from upstate New York. A family of teachers, doctors and nurses. Melanie's parents are retired school teachers as they still reside in New York. As the night went in further things got a little more personal Melanie revealed that her parents are a mixed race couple. Her dad Michael an Irish immigrant and her mother Naomi who is black. She was afraid to admit she was herself as some called her growing up a Mullato child but, this didn't bother William. 

"Melanie, I have fought wars alongside men from many racial backgrounds and have lost friends along the way too. So what I see is a beautiful woman in front of me, nothing more will keep me from you. I want to see you again and again after tonight, well after this morning I mean", says William as Melanie giggled.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her meeting a wonderful man that happens to be British and a soldier of the Royal Navy. Not wanting to leave his side for one minute or in fact not ever. So in her own heart even they've only been together a few hours it's as if they met in past lives. Staring out into the horizon as Melanie saw a shooting star in the starry night sky. 

"Make a wish William. What do you wish for?", says Melanie.

"I have my wish right next to me", whispered William into Melanie's ear.

Grabbing her shoulders turning her to face him as he placed both his hands on each side of her face kissing her tenderly. Melanie was left breathless as her body plopped to the sand as her legs grew weak. His kiss was magical, and soft with just the right amount of pleasure. William was respectful that Melanie was still indeed a virgin while she wasn't surprised that he had experience already since he was 5 years older than her. Also that he has been single nearly 2 years breaking off an engagement. Later on they fell asleep in the back seat of William's car as he finally drove her home. Upon arriving at home the girls were worriesd sick out of their as they heard a car pull up outside. They all ran to the window staring out of the curtains seeing William helping Melanie. They kiss again and her friends swoon with aweing praise.

"Can I see you later on today beautiful?"

"Well the girls with their dates and I are going to the beach for a picnic later on. So will you meet me there?" 

"Yes beautiful I will see you later on. Get some sleep now" says William kissing Melanie and finally leaving. 

 

A month later........

Melanie and William saw each other everyday as it was getting closer to her to begin her residency at John Hopkins Hospital with Sylvia. He told her that his sister Tabitha has been there for 2 years as a nurse. 

It was time for a farewell as Melanie was heading back to New York. They exchanged address information and phone numbers as they kissed one last time saying goodbye until next time. Melanie boards the train as William gives her a picture of him in his Royal Navy Uniform telling her to keep it close as Melanie gave him a locket with her picture inside. Finally handing her a envelope telling to open it when she arrives back in New York by plane as they wave goodbye as the train finally departs. 

"There goes my future wife", whispers Williams as the train disappears with the horn bellowing in the distance.


	31. Love Collides again, Souls touched.....

November 1945, New York City

It's been over 6 months since William and Melanie saw each other as she left the United Kingdom. Soon after arriving back in New York City she started her residency at John Hopkins were she hit it off quickly. Patients and medical staff loved her moral and quick thinking in life saving situations. 

Tabitha was impressed by her courage and willing to care for every patient as possible that came into the halls of John Hopkins. Soon Melanie gained another trust friend and ally by her side as they became close friends. Introducing Tabitha to Sylvia as all three become much closer group. Tabitha was also keeping in contact with her brother William as he told her about Melanie and hitting it off just after the war. Since that time after the war letters have been written between the two of them and endless phone calls have been made. Calls exchanged between Cambridge and New York as their love grew closer and flourished full blossom.

Poems of Tennyson were at times sent to Melanie as a way of saying he loved her but, he hasn't told her those 3 special words yet. He was planning a surprise visit to New York since he has to attend a U.N. Summit Meeting as a British Ambassador. 

 

December 31st, New Year's Eve.....

Finishing a 9 hour shift Melanie was chatting with another nurse as they were leave the hospital. 

"Awwww Melanie come on. Please come on to Tabitha's party. She always throw the most outrageous parties and she is looking forward to seeing you", says Ashley.

"No Ashley, I'm tired and gonna go on home and listen the radio, have a nice bath and call it a night to bring in the New Year", says Melanie kissing Ashley on the cheek finally saying good bye.

Soon snow started to fall as Ashley left and Melanie caught a bus home. Arriving at her stop she wishes Happy New Year to the driver as she steps off the bus as it pulls away. Standing on the sidewalk Melanie stops in her tracks as she sees a car on the other side of the street in front of her building. Her heart stopped as if she had seen a ghost but, it was a familiar face as a huge smile came over her face. 

"D'ya miss beautiful", says William as they ran to each other meeting in the middle of the street. 

"Just like a dream has come true" whispered William as a car nearly hit them as they reached the sidewalk in front of her building. 

Caressing her face as tears streamed down. So happy to see each other as they shared a warm embrace and handing her a beautiful bouquet of her favorite pink roses and a bottle of Champagne. Acsending to her apartment as they finally entered the quaint living space. They had never been in a close confind space alone since they first back in the spring of earlier in the year. 

"Uh I wasn't expecting to see you William" says Melanie removing her winter coat as he politely hung it up for her along with his. 

"I know darling but, Tabby knew I was comin' so I told her to keep it a surprise", as he rubbed her shoulders. 

Stepping away to the kitchen Melanie placed her arrangement in a water filled vase to return to the living room. William started her fireplace and heaters to warm them both up. 

"I figured your dead tired so I decided to warm ya up a but beautiful" , whispered William as he was kneeling in front of her fireplace stroking a log with a fire poker. 

"Hey love go relax and I will take care of this", says William as Melanie took a hot relaxing bath. 

Relaxed and feeling warm she returned in a yellow gown and matching robe with her down for the first time. Melanie was extra nervous since she is still a virgin and attracted to the tall and charming Naval Captain. William departs from the kitchen stopping short seeing Melanie sitting on her big couch admiring the warm crackling fire. 

"Hope your hungry beautiful", says William as he prepared a quick dinner for them both. 

"Wow where did you learn to cook like this?", asked Melanie tasting her cook's food. 

"Me Ma and Pa of course but, also when I started in the Royal Navy I was a potato peeler in the Galley. Then as time went on dishwasher, cook prep, Seaman, Sargeant, Leutinant, and so on as I am now Captain William H. Avery of the Queen's Royal Navy. Melanie was into William's cooking she was listening but not clearly to what he mentions next. 

"Then who knows I might become General someday. But, just maybe at least I want to be married to a beautiful and lovely woman that will birth my children for me and I want that to be you Melanie Simpson", as was staring straight at her. William was dead serious as Melanie's eyes were huge in shock as her fork clattered on the plate. Her mouth full as if she was chipmunk as William laughed at her face. 

"Beautiful please say something" as Melanie slowly swallowed her food.

"Marriage William Avery? Really?"

"Yes Melanie Simpson. I want to settle down with a wife and beautiful children. I know that will all come in time. Yes I want to continue seeing you and also we get to meet each other's families. 

"I want that to happen as well but, I guess I got a bit scared about the marriage and children thing. I apologize for that", says William as they finished eating.

 

1945 was coming to an as people outside were counting down as they listened to the radio. William held Melanie in his arms as the lights were off and the fire warmed the room. Sniffing her light brown hair of scented Jasmine the clock struck midnight as it chimed over the fireplace. Melanie was relaxed as Willian softly hummed Auld Lang Sind into her ear as she drifted to sleep.

"Happy New Year beautiful", he whispers kissing her cheek while smiling to herself. 

 

That's when William thought to himself about getting to the next level with Melanie. Possible marriage to her in the near future as he already has a ring for her as a token for proposal. Pulling a thick soft blanket William draps them both. 

"I can't waste anymore time" says William as they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
